Love and War
by Joseiko
Summary: Our Jedi Trio play a critical role in the months preceding the climax of the Clone Wars. So much occurs on the Regalia following a failed coup by Kitana's brother. Secrets abound. The Dark Side of the force looms. Obi Wan gives in to Ahsoka.
1. The Phantom Touch

All Star Wars characters are properties of George Lucas. The original characters are mine. The plot is not so original but a thrilling one yes? This Chapter is Mostly from Rex's POV.

* * *

The terrain on this planet reminded Anakin of Tatooine. He had an instant dislike.

Harsh and dusty, the scouting party from the 501st battalion found themselves in yet another "situation". The reckless Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, led the way. His padawan, Ashoka Tano, had taken to walking on Clone Captain Rex's right side. He was trying to pretend that he wasn't injured in the crash land. The girl had noticed and instinctively moved to his side. Rex would never complain if he wasn't literally dying. Even then, he'd have an 'I'm just a clone, attitude.' However, he was glad the girl made a fuss. It made him feel valued, which was something all clones couldn't admit they felt.

There were four other troopers with them. Rusty, Milo, Crank, and Pound were the newest additions to the 501st. The other four shinies were with Jedi Master Kenobi. Rex thought it interesting that they were paired up with the personality match for the older Jedi Master. These soldiers were calm and reserved, very by the book. Because he knew the Jedi, he imagined that the other four that got teamed with Kenobi could use some lessons in cool headed thinking.

That was how Yoda operated. Always teaching was he.

He wondered if the newbies questioned the unorthodox landing of the transport even as they traversed toward the rendezvous point. Hopefully Kenobi's team had a better landing than they. Otherwise, waiting for assistance would be the only other option. While the planet was droid free, it was possible the terrain would prove to be a worthy adversary.

"Keep your scanners on to maximum diameter," he ordered calmly. He always trusted his gut. Skywalker's pace had slowed to a stalking pace which meant his internal sensors were picking up something.

"Sir, there are no droids here," said Pound. The clone had been itching to shoot something all day. He may get his opportunity.

"Yeah, sir, do you have an ability that we don't?" said Crank. Rex didn't like him. Crank was the top of his class, but too sure of himself.

"No, just following the leader," said Rex. He'd let the kid figure it out. Apparently seeing the Jedi withdraw his light saber made them all a little more conscious of their position.

"Rex, stay here with the troops. Ashoka, you're with me." The Jedi took off over looming sand dune.

Something screeched with an unholy cry. Rex vaulted up the sand dune to find the Jedi fighting with a large sand worm. He hated those things.

"They need our help," said Crank. "Let's go."

The newbie attempted get past Rex. He stuck his foot out and tripped him.

"That worm's skin is thicker than a clanker tank's hull. Our blasters are useless. Fall back soldier."

That earned Rex a glare from Crank, but the other soldiers needed to learn somethings too.

"That little Jedi is pretty good," said Pound. Ashoka had dismembered several of the worms pincers allowing Anakin a chance to deliver a death blow to its head.

"Yeah, the kid's got experience, which out here, out ranks everything," said Rex.

Anakin waved at troopers to proceed. They slid down the embankment to where the Jedi stood.

"We've got to find shelter," said Anakin.

"Scanners indicate an increased level of oxygen 3 miles north sir," said Rex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Crank. He was all sour grapes.

"It _means_," said Ashoka. "That there is plant life and vegetation, possibly a forest."

"So that's where we'll go," said Anakin ignoring the emotional fireworks behind him. It was something he wasn't equipped to handle.

* * *

They happened upon a huge forest. Anakin played lumber jack for about a half hour.

"You're having way too much fun Master," said Ashoka.

"Just stack these into shelter, Snips. It 'll be good practice."

Ashoka didn't haven much faith in Anakin's educational motives for not letting her chop them down.

Rex watched Ashoka concentrate into stacking the logs into a makeshift home for the seven of them.

"You're doing good kid," said Rex. He slid down into a sitting position against a stone slab. His ribs were killing him. He removed his bucket and sat it beside him.

"Is there something we could do to feel useful sir?" said Rusty.

"Yeah," said Rex. "You and Pound take an inventory of our supplies. See if that medic droid hologram is operational...my ribs are killing me. I'm sure they're damaged."

"Right!"

"Milo, take Crank and search the area for some edible creature we can eat for dinner."

"Right!"

"Yes Sir."

Rex could feel Ashoka glaring at him.

"Kid, we're not all vegetarians. Besides, protein will be what sustains us. We haven't got word from General Kenobi. We don't know how long we'll be here. You may have to eat some too."

"I know Rexy," said Ashoka placing her last log. Anakin came over to him and placed his hand on the Captain's side. Ashoka joined him.

"Looks bad Rex."

"I know, sir."

"Looks broken, Rex."

"I know, sir."

Anakin was very unhappy with this. Rex remembered how master Yoda scoled him for calling Ashoka "Snips". Anakin got attached to things and apparently that wasn't a good thing. Rex could see the reason for an expendable guy like him to be distanced from his leader. However, Ashoka was a precious unique individual. Plus, she was easy to like. A good kid.

"You shoulda stayed strapped in Snips."

"I know Master."

Rex had gotten hit by a flying crate of ammo that would've struck Ashoka in the head if Rex hadn't shielded her his own body. He couldn't let it happen. Before he knew it, he was up and moving. It happen so quickly.

"You should've seen that coming, Snips."

"I _know Master._"

"Be aware of your surroundings at all times."

"_I will Master."_

"Now Rex is hurt." Anakin knew how to lay it on thick. Push all the kid's buttons to drive home a point. Kenobi would've just said it. Rex is hurt because of you. Do better. Anakin was full of sass for a lack of a better word. So was Ashoka. Thus the hilarity ensued.

"I see that Master. I'm sorry Rex."

Rex couldn't believe how hilarious these two were. Since Ashoka had joined them on Christsophsis, his command had felt more like a family.

"Lighten up General, I'm just a clone."

Anakin's blue eyes burned into his.

"Not to me Rex."

"Me either, Rexy."

Rex rolled his eyes in mock disgust. He would not let on how touching this was. Ever. Anakin pretended to be furious at the Captain's insubordination. He stated rather loudly that he was going to see if he could open a com link with Obi Wan. The Jedi disappeared into the tree tops stating that's where he'd be if needed.

The ground was soft and moist. Ashoka sat down next to Rex. She was really too close. Her thigh was touching his. It was grossly inappropriate. Ashoka was unaware of how tempting she was. Too many times, he had to rough up grunts for staring too long or making an off handed remark. The padawan leaned over onto his shoulder. She was sound asleep. Using the force did that to her. It bothered Rex that she could sleep so soundly.

Rex grunted. "Hey Shinies! What are our supplies?"

Pound and Rusty had laid the supplies out exactly as trained. Then they returned to Rex since shouting was something they apparently had an aversion to. The aliens that bred them seemed to hate that about him.

They looked confused at the sleeping Ashoka propped up against him.

"Is she alright sir?"

"Yeah."

"Well sir," said Rusty. "Protocol dictates that we refrain from touching others in manners that are..."

"Inappropriate?"Obi Wan Kenobi.

He'd found them. Approached them. Over heard them without even being detected.

"In this case, Rusty, no. There's a reason she's sleeping against Rex. Jedi use the technique in the field."

"Yeah, she just gets exhausted. She props up against me like this so she senses what's going on. If we're facing a threat, I see it, she feels it. She snaps to."

"Anybody seen Anakin? I got his signal, but don't see him."

Rex pointed upward.

"Ah yes. Rex, your troopers found a small flock of birds. My team has joined them in the hunt. They should be back shortly. Are your wounds alright?"

Rex nodded.

"Alright then."

Obi Wan knew better than to fuss over him. It wasn't that he didn't care. He understood Rex. "I'm off to meet Anakin. We crash landed but our transport appears to be in much better shape than yours. We will construct another shelter for the rest our party. Have dinner and turn in for the night."

"Sounds like a plan, sir."

Obi Wan flew away. He literally bent his knees jumped into the tree tops out of sight.

Rusty shook his head, "Why didn't they just clone Jedi?"

That was a great question.

"Never mind," said Rex. "Get a fire going...I can't wait to eat."

* * *

They enjoyed their dinner in quiet conversations. How each of their transports crashed. How off course they were. What music they enjoyed the most. What they couldn't wait to do when they got back to Corusanct. Leave time was coming up for their Squadron. Anakin seemed to be lost in the flames of the fire. His mind far away from the looming darkness of this foreign planet.

Rex concluded that whatever he was thinking of, it was pleasant. Ashoka was enjoined in a conversation with the other troopers. Obi Wan was dozing soundly in one of the shelters. The Jedi had expended a large amount of energy keeping their transport from sliding off a cliff.

"We'd better turn for the night. Two troopers per watch, Rusty and Philo you're up on first watch."

Rex hoisted himself up and headed to the shelter. Without question, they obeyed him. Anakin rose and helped Rex into the shelter next to Obi Wan. Ashoka followed and rolled her mat down next to him. Anakin lay on the other side. Pound and Crank lay deeper within the shelter at the Jedi's feet. Inside it was pitch black. Anakin and Obi Wan had there light sabers if need be and he his flashlight. The darkness was actually soothing.

"Excuse me sir," said Pound. "Should we put you back here? I mean you're the only injured among us. If we're attacked, you'd be in our way."

Rex didn't move. He pretended not to the hear the question. He thought about the Shiny's statement. His own armor was dull and battle marred. Pound's armor was all shiny and new. No, the trooper would be in _his _way.

"We can handle it Pound. Just get some rest," said Anakin.

That night Rex got up for his watch. The younger troopers insisted that he return to bed.

"I can handle my weight, soldier," said Rex. Truth was he was hurting. He was hurting a lot. However as a good leader wouldn't lay down on the job.

"_Rexy, your ribs are __**broken**__." _Ashoka sounded worried.

"_Thanks to you Snips." _Anakin seemed irritated.

_"Thanks to your flying Anakin. That's the real culprit here-" O_bi Wan seemed like he'd been waiting to say that remark all day.

_"At least I didn't land my ship over a cliff!"_

_"Quiet Anakin. I'm trying to get some rest. Rex, please."_

"Fine, I know when I can't win."

Rex lay down carefully between padawan and knight. His outer armor removed.

That was the first time it happened. A hesistant hand. A pounding heart.

It started with a caress on his injured ribs. Then it traveled down to his thighs and further to his manhood. He caught his breath. The hand explored him for a moment and was gone. A venture taken under the cloak of darkness. A little bit of her innocence given to him in fleeting moment. The night was cold, but their shelter was warm.

Rex was on fire.

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. The Journey to Edenia  Day 0

This chapter is a weird one. It came to mind while I was tweaking, unintentionally, on an energy supplements. This is told from different POVs. I hope I do well making that clear. Ashoka is older in this time line. She's 17 in fact. There will be hints of how close we are to Episode III. Please Review This kinda centers on the our trio of Jedi. I hope I capture their dynamic well.

* * *

The day was already bad.

It was blistering hot. They had quite a journey ahead of them to Obi Wan's transport. Fortunately, they had left for their diplomatic mission early.

The amount of time they had been delayed would allow them to arrive to their destination on time. They were bound for a conference with the Council of Neutral Systems. They were discussing the use of trade routes within their Neutral Space. The Jedi Council and Republic Senate Delegation requested Obi-Wan's presence. Anakin happened to be with him. Since no one trusted the Sith to play nice Obi-Wan requested Anakin's presence.

They were only a view parsecs away from their destination. Obi Wan had managed to contact an old friend of his. A member of one of the royal houses in the neutral systems. Anakin seemed to beam with mischief when a woman's sultry voice came over the com link. Obi Wan had a lot of "old friends". This one sounded particularly like a sexy friend. She used to be a Jedi but was expelled from the Order. Obi Wan didn't say why.

They all had been sulking in the heat of the day. When the woman's voice chimed in, every man perked up like panting dogs. There was something about her voice that begged you discover how she looked. Obi Wan had a mysterious smile with a far away look on his face.

"Princess Kitana. It's nice to hear your voice."

"Ditto. Where are you, Kenobi?"

The way she stated his last name indicated a casual relationship. K-e-n-o-b-i rolled off her tongue in very relaxed manner. Obi Wan stated they hadn't spoken in decades, but it sounded as if they'd parted only yesterday. Anakin concluded he'd like this princess.

"We've landed on the outskirts of your system on an unknown planet we believe is not inhabited."

"Timona. It's a planet we use for crops. Those crops are planted now, so, the workers have returned their respective homes. I hope you all were not hungry. There is an abundance of edible food growing wild there too."

"Oh no, we have some new soldiers in our battalion quite skilled in the culinary arts."

"Good ,they didn't have to suffer through your cooking."

"No, no, that's one thing I could never excel at, the culinary arts. A disaster every time. I don't try anymore."

A throaty laugh came through com link that made Obi Wan grin. Anakin gave Rex a look. Although, Rex was wearing his helmet, his head had turned precisely the same time Anakin's did. He was grinning too despite being thoroughly disturbed by last nights events. He wasn't so shaken up that he wouldn't give Kenobi a hard time about his lady friend.

"So could you boys use a lift?"

"Yes we could. My transport will need some repairs. Anakin wrecked his irreparably."

"Ani? That kid still alive?"

"Yes, and actually he has a padawan of his own. Ashoka Tano."

"I look forward to meeting your group, Obi Wan. Send your coordinates. Kitana out."

Anakin smiled a huge grin. Obi Wan seem satisfied with ignoring Anakin and addressing the troops.

"Well, the _Regalia _should be getting here soon. We should begin gathering up as much supplies as we can. We don't want to leave too much behind. Where is Ashoka?"

The clone rookie, Miles, pointed toward a tree a few yards off. Ashoka was atop a branch in the shade.

"There. She's the smart one."

Obi Wan had to admit, that looked a lot more refreshing than sweltering in a broken down transport.

"Is she alright? I sense something wrong with her, Anakin."

"If something is wrong with Snips, she says so. She's very vocal."

"Yes, Anakin, but she's quiet now. That's not normal."

"Let her have her space Obi Wan."

"She's your padawan, not your teenage sister. If something is wrong with Ashoka, she needs guidance not space."

With that Obi Wan rose from his chair, and leaped out onto the ground. He would leave the grunt work to Anakin. Ashoka was at an age where things were getting more difficult to be a Jedi. Hormones were raging. Feelings were felt more deeply than ever before. He kept his stride casual. He stood on the opposite side of the tree facing away from the group.

"Ashoka, are you alright? You're unusually quiet, today?"

"Isn't this my master's job?"

Yes, but Anakin was passing the buck.

"Can't I care for you too?"

"Doesn't he realize something is wrong?"

"Yes, dear, he does, but he believes you need space."

"And you disagree."

"Yes, I do."

Ashoka leaped onto the ground. She came and stood in front Obi Wan.

"Master, will you be honest with me?"

"Of course, Ashoka."

"Do you...think I'm pretty?"

Obi Wan smiled at her. A common concern for a young lady. He held Ashoka's face in hand's. She seemed surprised. Obi Wan made it a point not be overly affectionate toward his students, but Ashoka wasn't technically his student. She had become, like Anakin, a good friend.

"My dear, you are beautiful. But, if you are feeling insecure, I have a friend that may help you. She went through something similar when she was your age. She's coming to give us a ride to Edenia."

Ashoka smiled. Impulsively, she gave Obi Wan a hug a ran off toward the transport. That felt good in the wrong way. When the girl pressed her body to his, Obi Wan's baser senses kicked in. His body became aware that Ashoka had breasts. When had that happened? When? He tried to remember the last time he had noticed that. He was a man after all. Did she have them yesterday?

Obi Wan slowed his blood and leaned back against the tree. This wasn't good. If _he_ had reacted this way, he only wondered what had transpired with Anakin. That was something he'd have to find out. Anakin was an excellent Jedi, strong in the force. However, Anakin possessed several critical character flaws that Obi Wan felt would be the death of him.

He strode back to transport and awaited the _Regalia. _They worked with efficient speed and banter until the _Regalia _arrived.

Anakin was glad when his student had run up and offered to help unload supplies. She was acting more and more like old self. He'd have to thank Obi Wan later. He had no idea how to handle her lately. Plus, she was getting, well, voluptuous. He pretended not to notice how she was now shaped like an hour glass, and not a stick anymore. After they would spar until they were soaked with sweat, he pretended not to be aroused. He pretended not to hear the comments and pretended not see the hungry looks of others. He had to pretend, else, he'd kill them all. Ashoka was _his._ _His _padawan. _His _friend. _His _responsibility.

He even pretended not see Ashoka fondel Rex last night. Because she had initiated the act, and Rex had wanted to run but couldn't because his ribs were smashed, he wasn't angry. He'd even dragged himself out of the shelter and pretended like he was going to do his watch to get some cool air on his body. Of course, Anakin knew that Rex's heart was racing from being so close to her.

The new recruits had certainly noticed her too. They already tried get closer to her last night. He shut that down quickly. He wouldn't trust any of them. Rex was a friend. His anxiety today showed that he meant no ill will toward his student. Anakin, knew eventually, that Rex would open up to him, Obi Wan, or Commander Cody about the incident.

Soon a ship landed a few feet from them. It looked well used, but well loved. It bore a royal insignia on its hull. The cargo bay opened. The pilot was a tall slender figure whose most noticeable feature was her statuesque physique and long tail of silky black hair that rested above a very nice derriere.

"Hello,"said Rex. It was an involuntary reaction.

The other recruits made appreciative grunts as well and pretended not to ogle the woman. Good for them. They had helmets. Anakin had to struggle to keep his eyes on the woman's helmet. She wasn't Padme. But, he was away from her a lot, and he was male after all. He had never cheated on Padme, but sometimes Anakin had found himself very tempted. Perhaps the best thing about this particular situation was, this one was Obi Wan's girl. Yet, another one.

Anakin watched his master approach the ship with arms wide open. She removed her helmet and greeted Obi Wan with a firm embrace. She pecked him quickly on the lips which earned a gasped from Ashoka and terse,

"_Nice," _from one of the recruits.

The woman put her fingers in Obi Wan's beared as if shocked by its presence. Obi Wan made a comment and she laughed her that deep throaty laugh that made Anakin miss his wife. She strode up to the transport with an arm around Obi Wan's shoulder.

"You look like a fun group," she said. "I am Kitana, I am the First Princess of Edenian Empire, the 3rd Daughter of Emperor Hulon. I welcome you all on his behalf."

"Thank you," they all said in unison.

"With that said, please call me Kit. I hate all of that political bulls-"

"Kitana!" said Obi Wan. "I will not have you corrupting our new soldiers."

Rex spoke up, "We appreciate your candor, but you really can't expect us to feel as chummy with you as Master Kenobi."

Kitana tilted her head with curiosity.

"Why not Captain?"

"Well, _we _didn't get a kiss now did we?"

Anakin, Rex, and Kitana erupted in laughter.

"A ballbuster! Not far from the tree at all, I see. All of the wit of Jango. I like you already," said Kitana.

"You liked Jango?" asked Rex. "I heard he was a real bastard."

"Oh that's an understandment," said Kitana. She was excited to talk abou it. They didn't know the half of it. Oh yes, Obi Wan remembered women loved to gossip.

"Imagine my shock when I found out they cloned the bastard. I'm surpried the Kaminoans didn't throw him into the sea."

Obi Wan was biting his lip as he put his hands on his hips.

"Rex, don't you all have some things to be loading?"

Rex gave a nod to the princess and ordered the troops to get to work.

"Its nice to meet you, Kit," said Rex.

Ashoka was about to go lend a hand when Anakin stopped her.

"Snips, introduce yourself to the Princess."

"Oh, right, I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm pleased to meet you."

Kitana extended her hand to Ashoka. Ashoka wasn't expecting that. She took it with a smile.

"I became a Jedi Knight when I was about your age."

"Really?" said Ashoka with her usual child like interest. "Why aren't you a Jedi now?"

"Rage. I couldn't control it; and, I did something right, but it was very wrong for the circumstances."

Obi Wan shook is head. "Losing control is never the right thing to do."

Kitana looked at him and shrugged.

"We will always debate that won't we?"

"Yes, we will."

Kitana looked at Anakin.

"Ani?" She smiled at him with gleam. "You're not little anymore. And you're as handsome as ever. Do you remember me?"

Anakin expressed his regret that he didn't remember coming here with Obi Wan. His nights and days had been filled with dreams of becoming a Jedi Knight and Padme.

"Alright, we better get moving. We've all got busy days ahead."

* * *

Kitana let Anakin fly them to the capital city of Kimpo. The _Regalia _was big and luxurious. It was fit for a king. A medium sized transport meant to facilitate the royal family when they traveled between the planets in their Empire. This one was Kitana's. Unlike her siblings, her fighter remained on board with her. It was an old habit from her Jedi days. Be prepared for anything. Unlike the Duchess of Mandalore, Edenia believed in the way of the warrior. Several of her family members had been Jedi. That's why she was the 3rd Daughter, but First Princess. The force was strong in her family. Edenia kept a Corps of Force Users. Not Jedi, but not Sith, defenders of the realm. Both the Republic and Separtists were salivating over the prospect of an allegiance with their system.

Her father Holun, was extremely torn. He had heard Dooku's claims, but his own wife the Empress Hatsumomo, was former Jedi also. The Emperor was prepared to hear all sides over the coming week. Holun was looking forward to seeing Obi Wan especially. He referred to him as "that golden haired boy" he liked.

Kitana and Obi Wan retreated to her private quarters to "talk". Rex had taken to sitting in the copilot's seat. Kitana let the clones have their pick of guest quarters. They would bunk in pairs and get some down time. Kitana showed Ashoka to her very own room. Thankfully, It close to the princess's quarters and far away from where the men slept.

She and the princess had a conversation before she went to meet with Obi Wan.

* * *

"This wing is for the females in my family. Our culture seems to think keeping men and women separate is important. My father even installed a force field for Nurse to erect when we have guests on board. No sneaking out. No sneaking in."

Kitana had given her the code to use at her discretion.

"Why are you giving me this?"

Kitana was in the process of putting linens on the bed. Ashoka thought it was odd for a princess to be doing that for her.

"You don't notice how they look at you? If something were to happen to you aboard this ship, I'm legally responsible to execute the laws of my land."

"What do you mean?" Ashoka didn't want to know. However she needed to hear it. She didn't feel afraid with her master, and his master, and Rex around. However, the new clones seemed different from Rex. Something was void in their eyes.

"If one of them tries something with you, and you didn't invite them...I have to kill them."

"Way harsh."

"Yes, but the punishment is more severe because you're on a royal vessel. The sentiment is, if they would do that to you on my ship they would do that to me. The Crown of Edenia."

Ashoka understood.

"Listen, I need to talk to you. Obi Wan said that you could help me."

"Does he know that your period has come?"

"You know about Tortugan women biology?"

"Yes, many of our citizens are Tortugan."

Ashoka was changing. Her hormones were demanding that she fulfill biological purpose and procreate. She had to fight not jump on top of her master. She had lost the battle with Rex. He must think she was crazy.

"Last night, I molested Rex."

Kitana didn't know what to say to that. What she did know was Ashoka's impulses would get more aggressive until she would be driven to mate.

"Jedi Tortugan women, since they wouldn't get married, find a suitable male to do the act with. Their bodies are satisfied after a couple of nights and then its over until next year. They take contraceptives not to procreate."

Ashoka looked horrified.

"Absolutely not," she said.

Kitana didn't really know how the kid would take this next statement.

"I noticed it right away. When I kissed Obi Wan, you got mad. The air crackled around you, padawan. Do you love him?"

Ashoka shrieked, "No! I mean I care for Master Kenobi. He's always been there for me."

"Then you should ask Obi Wan if would sleep with you. He's not even forty years old yet. I know from personal experience that is quite skilled."

Ashoka looked horrified times two. She sounded so...clinical.

"He's close enough for it to be safe, but distant enough of it not be weird later."

"What! That's so not going to happen. Lady."

Kitana motioned for her to come and sit on the bed with her.

"Listen, I don't like the idea of him hopping into bed with another woman save me. However you have a very serious problem. These next five days are going to be hell for you. You're going to be on this ship with all these men who drink testosterone for breakfast. I can keep you isolated here on this ship, but once we get to Kimpo that will be more difficult. I sense Anakin is too immature to understand what's going on with you, but Obi Wan -"

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"At least talk to him. He's very worried about you. Your master is too aloof to see that you're distressed."

"I will think about considering mulling over the idea of _talking_ about _this _with him, but that is it!"

"I see why Ani calls you Snips." She felt like she was going to explode. .

"I hate my life."

"Ashoka, this is just your body changing. It will pass. However, its unfortunate that you are here in a strange place. You want your first time to be with some who cares for you. I don't see how you have many options."

Ashoka wanted to cry. Why was her body _making_ her do this_ now?_

"Just think about it kid, okay?"

With that the princess left her alone with herself. Her body was aching. She wanted Rex. Ashoka stepped into the shower and allowed herself the luxury of the wealthy. Water on space ship. She let the water rush over he while she remembered the feel of his flesh on her fingers.

* * *

Rex shuddered. A strange sensation washed over him. It felt very good.

"Sir, I think I need to go lie down. My head feels weird."

"Sure Rex."

"Don't crash the ship Jedi. Master Kenobi may not have another girlfriend for a few hundred parsecs."

Anakin roared with laughter. The on going joke between them was how many of Obi Wan's "old friends" they had run into during the course of the war.

Rex got up and let a shiny take his place. The others had been sitting quietly and talking amongst themselves.

Rex got up and went to his quarters. The princess had insisted that he have his own. He never had his own of anything. He had always shared with his brothers. So when they all came piling through the door without so much as knock he didn't care.

"Captain Rex, we need to speak with you."

He was stretched out on the biggest bed he'd ever slept on in his life.

"Sure," said Rex. He was stripped down to his boxers in an attempt to sleep. However he could feel the uneasiness among them.

"We don't know what to make of these Jedi."

"They're Jedi. What's to get?"

Pound cleared his throat, "You speak to them like they're your equals."

Is this what shit they're feeding them? The Kaminoans had earned a seat in the Senate, and that's when things changed. More and more brothers left their home world feeling like the Jedi were not their friends on the battlefield, but their overlords.

"That's the relationship we've come to have. We keep appropriate distance, I assure you."

"The girl doesn't, not with you."

Rex stopped breathing. Had they seen what she did? He knew he should have told Skywalker right away. He didn't have a chance to.

"What do you mean?"

They all found a place to sit down or recline. The princess had said this was her cousin's quarters. It was fitting for him because her cousin was part Mandalorian and distant relative of their progenitor Jhengo Fett.

"The girl touches you. She pats your head, and calls you 'Rexy'. Jedi don't do that."

Rex exhaled in exasperation. "No, but Ashoka does. She's called me Rexy since she was barely fourteen. She'll give you a name too if you stay alive long enough."

"So, you've been screwing her for that long? Must be a great lay. Can't wait until she starts touching me too."

Crank.

Rex sat up.

He got off of the bed and walked over to where Crank was sitting.

"Stand up!"

Crank stood up and was immediately propelled by Rex's right hook into the overstuffed chair. Blood poured over his face.

"I will not accept those kinds of comments. She is still a child. Those sexual remarks are unacceptable, soldier. Do you understand me?"

Cranks struggled not to swallow his own blood.

"I'm telling the Jedi!" Crank gargled. He attempted to stand up, put Rex pushed him back down.

"Yeah go on. Tell Skywalker what you said. See how that goes."

Rex kicked them all out. His head was killing him. He tried to tell his mind what he told Crank.

"She's just a kid." His body didn't listen. His body throbbed and ached. Her could feel her little fingers dancing on his skin. He hated this. He really did. There was something unsatisfying about satisfying himself. He groaned and headed toward the shower. He wouldn't want to ruin the princess's cousin's fine linens.

* * *

Anakin was listening to Pound talk about a lady friend he had on Coursanct. She didn't care that he was gone all the time, as long as

she understood that he wouldn't be her only lover.

"So she dates other clones?"

"No she said that would be kinda sick to date a man with the same face as me."

"I'm glad she shares my opinion Pound." There were some women that would have four or five lovers, all clones. An entire industry had rose up. Anakin thought it would be good for the economy. No the clones didn't have money but people liked to drink where there were pretty ladies doing unlady like things for free. Padme was in the process of writing a bill to stop such deplorable activity in the capital city of their fair Republic. Anakin though it was the least of the Republic's problems.

"Yeah, me too. Do you have a lady friend? Or a guy friend?"

"Lady friend!" Anakin quickly offered. No. He had a best friend. A wife.

"No, not right now Pound. It's hard to do that."

"Not for Master Kenobi."

"Apparently not, Pound. Apparently not."

The heavy foot steps that approached sounded hurried. The cockpit doors opened and a bloodied face someone came through the door. His brothers stood behind him.

"I mean no disrespect, but which one are you? And what the hell happened to you face?"

"That's Crank sir!" Rusty offered.

"Captain Rex happened to his face."

"Ok," said Anakin. "What happened?"

Pound was concerned that no one was flying the ship.

Anakin had apparently set in a course, it was practically flying itself.

"He struck me for no reason! I made a joke and he hauled off an hit me."

"I think you deserved it Crank," said Rusty. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, don't bother the Jedi with this," said Philo who was so concerned that he was trying to drag Crank out of Anakin's presence.

"No! Let the Jedi hear this. How will know if Rex did the right thing?" said Miles.

The other clones were silent on the subject. They were all waiting to see what Anakin would say.

"Tell me what you said."

Anakin thought that the Clone must have made a comment about Ashoka. That was Rex's heart. He'd practically helped Anakin train her in combat and warfare, and raise her into an adult. She was still a child in many ways. Even if her body was getting insanely seductive, she was underage. That was that.

"Sir I don't see how that matters. Violence is not a justifiable means of punishment. According to GAR Code 55-95l9."

"Soldier, don't make me repeat myself."

The clone said nothing.

"Perhaps I should speak with General Kenobi about this."

"Speak with General Kenobi about what?"

Obi Wan Kenobi. Ever the stealthy fellow.

"Wasn't expecting to see you for a few days my old master."

"Anakin, when I say, I'm going to go have a meeting that's what I mean; not what ever brutish innuendo you're thinking about. I was making arrangements for us with our hostess. What in the moons of Ryloth happened to your face Crank?"

"He said something to Rex. Rex hit him," said Anakin.

"What could he have possibly said to make him _hit _his brother, Anakin?"

"He won't say."

"Did you ask Rex?"

"Nope."

"Do you think you should?"

"Rex didn't bring it up."

"According to GAR Code 55-9519 -"

"Violence in any form is an unacceptable means of punishment for any and all members and service of the Grand Army of the Republic _unless _the commanding officer feels the perpetrator is a clear and present physical threat to others or themselves will the commanding proceed to use force." Obi Wan finished the law.

"I know the code Crank," said the Jedi Master. "So does Rex. So do you all of you. Whatever you said, Crank, made him that's what he had to do. Do you plan on telling us what you said?"

It was obvious to Obi Wan that this was a matter of pride.

"Sure. I will."

Crank repeated what he said. Obi Wan blinked. Took a deep breath. He saw Anakin who was now on his feet and moving toward the clone.

"Anakin! Let me handle this before you crash us into something else."

Anakin's eyes were crackling with a furious heat. The younger man backed off. He returned to his chair and spun away from them.

"Listen, Crank, regardless how Ashoka may look, she is still only a child. You are fortunate that Ashoka is Anakin's padawan and not mine because the Jedi code is that a master must protect their padawan at all costs. They are the next generation. They are precious. To me, Rex, and Anakin she is the closet thing to a child we'll ever have. To us she is precious. If you harm her, there will be no mercy for either from the Republic or the Jedi. There will be no place for you to hide."

"Ok, Jedi, but what if she _wants_ me to bone her?"

The blood spray that sprang from Crank's face speckled the navigation console. Anakin smiled.

* * *

Clone Convo

They had Crank locked up in the barracks. The princess gave him medical attention and plenty of food and some movies to listen to. The solider couldn't see.

Miles couldn't believe Crank repeated it. The air that moved around Kenobi's fist when it connected with Crank's face was enough to blow through Miles' hair a bit. Some blood got in his hair too. It was a wonder the man was still alive. After Crank hit the ground, the Jedi cursed.

"Lock him up. Contact Master Yoda and tell him what happened, Anakin. I want you all to know that _I will be reprimanded._ And so will Rex, but I meant what I said."

The Jedi turned and left them to scrape their brother off the floor.

"I don't blame the Jedi," said Butters. "Crank is an ass of the highest degree.

"Yeah," said Richie. "Could you believe that punch? I _heard_ his bones splinter."

"Yeah he was dummy for even bringing it up", said Philo.

Rusty said, "Besides, Ashoka's really, really nice. She was helping us gather fruit, and kept a big hard melon from landing on me. I told her it wouldn't a killed me, but she didn't want me covered in fruit juice on account of mosquitoes. That's really thoughtful."

"Yeah, I agree. She treats us like we're individuals. She noticed that I don't eat meat either, and she knows me by name. All of these Jedi do. General Kenobi even recognized Crank out of the bunch just by noticing the minor differences in our hair cuts," said Cylo.

"Right, and they hold Rex in really high regard. Like he was one of them," said Miles. "Plus, she _is_ only a kid. I don't think she can help looking the way she does."

"No, but we're not Jedi. We can't ignore our bodies like that. It's okay when there are other women around, but she's the _only _woman around."

"The Princess."

"Kit."

"What a hottie!"

"That's General Kenobi's lady."

"I thought the light saber was going to come out when Rex made that joke!"

"I'd love a taste of those lips."

"Don't torture yourselves. Let's just be thankful for the nice set up. It's like a vacation. Our beds on Corusanct aren't this nice."

* * *

Kitana waited until Obi Wan was satisfied before turning off the intercom. Kitana had an observation console in her miniature office. Her quarters were functional that way. No pink bedspreads and gaudy decorations there.

"Well, you don't have a mutiny on your hands Kenobi."

Good because Obi Wan's hand hurt.

"That's good."

"What's wrong Obi Wan?"

The Jedi looked disgusted.

"Isn't it plain? I lost control."

Obi Wan had not wanted to strike someone for pissing him off in a very long time. He was fuming and couldn't get his mind off the mental image of Crank pushing himself on Ashoka. He knew the reason partially. This woman had a way of making his blood boil. They had talked quite professionally for sometime about their forthcoming five day journey. It took everything in him not to throw on her bed that was only a few feet away and make love to her.

"Well, we can spar? I haven't done that in a while. My light saber skills must be rusty now."

Obi Wan shook his head. "I've got something better in mind."

Obi Wan pulled the woman closed to his body and let her take the hint. He was tired of restraining himself. Tired of being calm. He slowly felt the chain that bound his civility loosen. He ground his hips into hers. His tongue deep into her warm mouth. She moaned softly. When they came up for air, the heat from eyes made him loose it.

This time he lifted her up and carried her with ease to the bed. He lay her down face up and straddled her body. As if unwrapping a present, he unzipped her flight suit and peeled it away from her body. She shucked herself out of it and then began working on his armor. He lifted his arms so she could slide it off is shoulders. They had him out of his robes and bare chested in record time. He slammed his body into hers for her a hot kiss.

The skin on skin contact sent ripples through him. Her body felt so soft. He used the leverage to raise her hips and slip her suit past her knees. She kicked it off and was finally naked. Obi Wan had a big problem now. He was going crazy. He couldn't see her at all or take in her nudity. His mind was only registering parts of her at a time. Her breasts, her calves. He didn't know where to start.

The next few hours Obi Wan lost himself in the soft journey to insanity.

* * *

_Message From Darth Sidious to Darth Tyranus:_

_Sidious:_

_The continued failure of your pupils is inigratiating. The Jedi were rescued. _

_Tyranus:_

_They still are unaware that it was not weather that caused them to crash. They are not suspecting our attack._

_Sidious:_

_You must not attack. If you attack while the Jedi on her board the princess will believe that you are behind it. We have no choice but to let Kenobi make it to the conference._

_Tyranus:_

_That is what we don't want, Master._

_Sidious:_

_We shall discuss your punishment, later._

_END TRANSMISSION_


	3. Journey to Edenia Day 1

Thank you all for the reviews. I really hope you all are enjoying this as much as me!

* * *

He was an accomplished negotiator. That's why he was asked to be a part of this conference. Since the war began, there had not been a furlough in the battle. Now, the Separtists and the Republic called a cessation in battle to talk to the remaining neutral systems. So many Jedi had perished in this war. Maybe he could make those deaths mean something. Senator Amidala and Senator Bail Organa had briefed him thoroughly on the conference iteneraries. His first session was with Count Dooku. They were to debate the evident corruption of the Republic and the role of the Jedi in the war. The neutral systems would be able to hear the ideology to both sides of the war.

Obi Wan concluded that Senator Amidala was delusional in believing peace would be an outcome of this conference. Delusional or very idealistic. He remembered that he used to be idealistic once. Perhaps he had shed too much blood to remain that way. The Republic needed to convince as many neutral systems to ally with them. Unfortunately, the Senator's hope for peace was a secondary priority for Palpatine and the Jedi alike. The Sith would never ally with Jedi. The Sith always betrayed each other. There would be no communion between the Jedi or the Sith.

Satine, the Duchess of Mandalore was the moderator of that session.

That should be fun, he thought.

Obi Wan typed arguments for every topic he thought Dooku would throw at him. He had to be ready for every rebuttal. Something that was potentially problematic was Satine's firm believe in total pacifism. She would brand Obi Wan a hypocrite as she always had. As much as he cared for the woman, she made his head ache sometimes. He would have to do his to get much mediation in on the remaining days of their journey. He would have to focus all of his attention on making a strong case for the Republic's position. Kitana had given him a heads up stating that all of the neutral systems, including her father's, would make cases for them to remain out of the war. That would assist him even though she should not have done so.

Currently, the princess lay sound asleep with her head resting on his chest. One of his hands carressed her hair softly. She snored softly. She was exhausted. He had not let her sleep much.

They were entering the first full day of their journey. He had to admit that he wasn't feeling like himself. Which perhaps was a good thing. He found a sweet rest in the arms of this woman. Kitana refreshed him. She connected him with a part of himself that seemed to have died with Qui Gonn.

"You've got to get some rest, Kenobi."

After he had made love to her for the umpteenth time, they had collapsed onto the bed breathless. He lay there for a moment and then rolled out of the bed and began compiling his thoughts. He missed her warmth so he brought his work to bed. He draped her over his chest. He loved the way her siken hair felt on his stomach. In these moments, he was soothed. This situation aboard the ship was something that he may have truly overstepped his boundaries.

He would have to talk to Yoda.

He wasn't sure if Yoda would make an appearance at the conference. The Grand Master Jedi said something about the future was moving quickly. He had yet to decipher what that meant. A sense of forboding had settled over him. Obi Wan didn't have a lot of faith in the peace process between the Separtists and the Republic. He had no faith in the word of a Sith Lord. Discovering the identity of Darth Sidious was the key to ending the conflict. Then there was that solar storm that came from no where. Why hadn't their sensors detected that? Then there was Ashoka. What was wrong with her? His former padawan should've been investigating, but instead he kept the girl at arm's length.

Kitana's presence had been more than welcome. When, she hailed them asking if they needed assistance, he thanked the Force. Now, lying here in her arms, granted him the first real inner peace in months.

Abruptly the woman rose pulling the sheet off of him. She disappeared into a closet for a moment. She emerged holding a casual gown. The colors were muted and the cut was conservative.

"You know, it was pointless to take the sheet with you. I'm well acquainted with your nudity, Kitana."

A slow smile appeared on face. She didn't look at him. She was at her vanity pulling out tubes and brushes.

"I don't see why you wear that. You look like you haven't age in twenty years."

Still ignoring him, she hung her gown on the wall next to the vanity. She went to the closet and reemerged with a pair of slippers.

"You know I liked the flight suit, personally."

"We have a problem Obi Wan."

"I know, I tore your flight suit, didn't I?"

Kitana rolled her eyes at him. She then proceeded to move through a door that opened to a deep bath tub. Kitana checked the water tank level. She imput the ammount of travelers into the computer. The computer figured that each passenger would be able to take one shower a day if she took her bath now.

"We'll be taking ours together won't we?" said Obi Wan. "We must do what we can to conserve resources."

Still ignoring him, let the computer run the prescribed amount of water into the tub. The sheet was discarded on the floor. He watched her loop and fold her long dark tresses into an ornate fashion on her head. A long golden chopstick held it in place. Obi Wan had given her that accesory long ago. It was a solid gold rose with various precious stone charms hanging from the stem. It stirred something in him to see she kept it still.

She sank into the soapy water and watched Obi Wan watch her.

"What?" she said. His blue eyes were fixed intently on her.

"I'm waiting for an invitation."

"You didn't require one last night."

"I didn't get a refusal either."

"So, what's stopping you now?"

Obi Wan didn't know.

"We have a serious problem, don't we?"

He slid off of the bed and paced slowly toward the tub.

"Yes, we're acting like we're kids again," said Kitana. Obi Wan slid into the bubbling water. The hot water made him groan involuntarily. He could lose consciousness easily. He really did need to get some sleep. "You're not exactly adhering to the Jedi code of conduct."

"I know. But, right now, I don't care."

That was truth.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked. She couldn't help but wonder. "It's not like we're in love."

"But, I do love you. I'm ecstatic to see you again."

She smiled a genuine smile. Her eyes sparkled. "I'm ecstatic to see you too. I love you, very much. I've missed. And I'm slowly being driven insane by the sight of you. But we can't carry on this way. It could be detrimental to the entire purpose of this conference. We can't be this selfish, Obi Wan."

He knew that of course.

"We're going to stop this madness."

"I've got a conference call with the Republic delgation in six hours. I recommend that you get some actual sleep. "

Obi Wan nodded. "In my own room?" She nodded.

"It's for the best," he sighed. "I can still enjoy the hot tub can't I?"

"I'm glad we're behaving like adults."

With that, she got out of the bath. Obi Wan could do nothing but gape.

"That's not a good start to us behaving like adults." He hopped out of the tub and seized her by the waist. Her squeals told him that she was as ready as he was to begin behaving appropriately. He held her fast against him as she futility tried to separate their bodies. "Just once more please." He placed kisses along her collarbone. She was about to oblige him when they were jolted off of their feet. They landed in a heap on the floor.

"Was that cannon fire?" asked Kitana.

"Whatever it was, it offically killed the mood," said Obi Wan.

She scrabbled out of his embrace. Kitana slipped on her undergarments and slippers. The casual gown went on and she ran to her closet and pulled out another ornate robe that looked heavier than she did. "I will need your help with my outer robe."

Obi Wan stood and pulled on his own garments.

"I'm always happy to help you, Kitana, but why are you dressing up for our attackers?"

She slid her arms through the robe. It sawlled her. It's high collar and large cuffs were lined with red embroidery. She then pulled out a long belt and handed it to Obi Wan. It went around her and waist and fastened in the back.

"Obi Wan, you know how my culture is. I should've been dressed by 8:00 am. I can't greet some one as a ruler without the official robe. If they don't stop attacking after that, then its war." She ran out of the room towards the cockpit. Obi Wan hurried and finished getting dressed. He secured his light saber to his waist. He counted to one hundred and then hurried to the cockpit.

* * *

When Obi Wan arrived to the cock pit, Anakin was seated at the helm. Kitana stood behind him. Rex entered behind him.

"This is The First Princess of the Edenian Empire. You have opened fire on the royal vessel _Regalia_. Explain yourselves, or be destroyed."

"This is the Edenian vessel the _Dauntless. _We were attempting to hail you, your Majesty. When this man responded we thought you were being held captive."

"Why on earth would you think that? Who is this? Give me a visual immediately."

A young man appeared on the screen. Behind him appeared an older man with a severe face, with an equally severe expression.

"Minister Natsuno. Why have you opened fire on my ship." Kitana was seriously pissed. Obi Wan gathered Kitana cared little for this man.

"Forgive me Princess but I know that you are very aware of the law. I assumed that you would never disobey the law of your father and wouldn't not travel without proper escort with unauthorized men."

"So, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker answered your hail, and identified himself to you, then you opened fire on a ship that bore the insignia of your Sovereign. Minister Natsuno, you are insane. There is no law broken here."

"Really? When did a Princess get permission to chauffer around a gaggle of Jedi and clones without a male member of her family there to protect her virtue?"

Obi Wan thought he saw steam coming out of Kitana's ears. Probably because that last statement did hit a nerve, the force rippled around her. Then, Minister Natsuno began to cough uncontrollably. He was clawing and grabbing at his throat.

"You're choking him!" Obi Wan seized Kitana by her shoulders and broke the force hold she had on the man. Anakin had spun in his seat in shock.

"I didn't know you could do that. Why did you never teach me that, Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan could feel Kitana trembling. "How DARE you insult me that way!"

The man named Natsuno had tears streaming down his face. "I-I-I'm so sorry Majesty, but I must insist that a proper escort board your ship. Your father does not know these men."

"My father knows Obi Wan Kenobi. He is the leader of these men. You hail my father on Kimpo and satisfy your presumptions. If you as so much hail this ship again, I will destroy you Natsuno! You will not defy me again and live! Anakin, end the transmission."

Anakin obeyed. "Master Kenobi please take your hands off of me." Obi Wan obeyed and step backward two steps. Kitana exited the cockpit. Anakin, Rex, and Obi Wan stood in the heavy silence. There was no banter. No witty quip.

"Sir?" said Rex. "I'm not a Jedi but-"

"I know Rex, I feel it too. There is something more going on here." Obi Wan stroked his beard. He turned to leave when Anakin stopped him.

"Where are you going, Master?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm going after her."

"Master, I know she's your friend but she just choked a guy via com link. You may want to wait until she's calmer."

"Anakin, I thought I taught you better than this. That man opened fire on a ship that bore _a royal insignia. _A Sith Lord could've been at the helm, but that never should've transpired. Natsuno just risked his very existence to get aboard this ship. There's a reason for it. I intend to find out what it was."

"We didn't crash because of solar wind, did we?"

"No, Anakin, I'm beginning to think we didn't."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sirs, but I have to get this out," said Rex.

"What is it, Rex?" said Obi Wan. Obi Wan stepped toward Rex, but the clone captain moved to as far away as he possibly could.

"Please don't hit me sir...I saw what you did to Crank's face."

Obi Wan was getting nervous about the annoucement. "What is this about?"

"About the padawan, sir." The padawan, not the kid.

"That's not my bag."

Obi Wan left.

"Not his bag?" said Rex. "That's a little different." Anakin nodded. "I'm sure he got laid Rex. Obi Wan is always a little different after he...Well nevermind. What's up Rex?"

"She touched me. She touched in a very inappropriate way." In that moment, Anakin wished he could turn around in the seat and just fly. No responsibility. No worries. Flying made him feel free. In the next moment, he was abundantly proud of Rex. He was a good soldier, a good man. He did exactly the noble thing that he expected.

"I know she did Rex. I don't know what I'm going to do about it." Rex had been holding his breath. "So, you knew? Dear heaven, I thought you'd slice me up."

"I can't fault you where you have none. I just don't know how to handle this."

"Why don't you ask Master Ti?"

Jedi Master Shaak Ti was the Tortugan general who oversaw the clone training on Kamino. Rex found her both kind and fair. Mace Windu once remarked to him that she was as deadly as she was beautiful. Jedi Master Ti was gorgeous, in Rex's book. In fact, he didn't know a clone trooper that didn't think so. Even the clone troopers that preferred men found her lovely. That was an idea that Anakin found doable.

"Good idea."

"What should I do in the mean time?"

"You could take my approach and avoid her."

Rex didn't like it, but he could tell that Jedi Knight may been having the same struggle he was. Her master had been avoiding her and it was taking a toll on their little family. However, Rex would have to avoid her, lest he do something that caused his head to be removed from his shoulders.

"I'll try that sir. Boys in the mess hall got breakfast ready. Real eggs."

"Sounds good. I'll make the call and be along shortly. Good luck, captain."

* * *

Ashoka felt like screaming she slammed into Obi Wan Kenobi. His strong arms pulled her off the floor. The concern on his face was met by angry eyes. She was more frustrated than anything.

"Ashoka, what is _wrong _with you?" Ashoka was angry because her body was going haywire. She felt like she was going insane. How would she ever complete the trials if she couldn't even control herself, let alone the Force? Her master was avoiding her like she was a plague. She had crossed the line with one of her bestfriends and brother in arms putting him in an impossible situation. The tears sprang from her eyes. Sobs erupted. Her tiny hands grabbed the lapels of Obi Wan's robe.

Obi Wan scooped her up without a word. He carried her back to the room Kitana pointed out when she was assigning them quarters. He entered it and found it to be even more opulate than Kitana's.

He sat the padawan on the bed. He then retrieved a moistened towel and a glass of water. Obi Wan pulled a chair up to the bed and waited.

"Sorry, master, I-I'm just tired."

"Don't lie Ashoka."

Obi Wan was using his "tender voice". That's what Anakin called it. His former student thought Obi Wan was a sexist. He was very gentle with Ashoka about things he ripped him a part for. Anakin accused him of having an ever tender spot for females.

"It's true I handle Ashoka differently because she's not my student," said Obi Wan. "She's yours, Anakin. The student master relationship between you and Ashoka is a direct reflection of yours and mine. It matters to me how she's trained."

Obi Wan meant what he said. Maybe he was being softer with her, but she wasn't Anakin. She was delicate in part of make up where Anakin was not. She didn't know how to process pain and hurt. She was full of conflict and confusion. Anakin could sense all of this. Yet, he left her alone. It made him angry.

"Please tell me."

Ashoka tossed the towel and handkerchief aside. The girl stared blankly at him for a moment. Obi Wan smiled and patted her hand attempting to coax an answer out of her. He got a little more than he bargained for.

She pounced onto him. Her mouth pressed upon his. Obi Wan instantly tried to stand. He found that thoroughly bad idea. Gravity was not helping her in this situation. Her tongue found its inside his mouth. Her hand found the inside of his waist band. For Obi Wan the moment was blissfully horrific. Despite his body, his mind screamed.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _

With all of his strength, he shoved the girl away from him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wha-" was all she managed to get out as he stumbled over the chair in an attempt to leave the room.

"Please get out Master Kenobi!" shouted Ashoka.

"Okay!" shouted Obi Wan. With that he stumbled out of the room. What the hell?

He needed a drink. He needed a strong drink. Obi Wan returned to Kitana's room.

She was seated at her communication console.

* * *

Jedi Convo

"We need to talk," she said. Obi Wan nodded. He agreed. He just forgot how to speak. He poured himself two shots of a brown liquor she kept next to her bed. He sat and sipped in silence trying to get a handle on the moment.

"Anakin is placing a call to Kamino. Any idea why?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "I hate to do this but I've got to monitor this conversation." Obi Wan nodded.

"Master Ti, I can't really tell you," said Anakin.

"That's Shaak right?" said Kitana to Obi Wan. Obi Wan nodded. "Why would he be calling her?"

"Boy, do you mean to say that you have no idea when this happened?"

"How would I know that, Master Ti?"

"You _talk _to your padawan don't you?"

"Yeah, I've just been really busy...you know, with the war."

"Skywalker, your padawan is your _first _priority."

_Told him so,_ thought Obi Wan.

"So how much time to do we have before she has to mate?"

"Well that's hard to say? How eager is she to mate? That's a good indication of how long we have."

Obi Wan thought this was an appropriate time to interrupt. He pressed the intercom link, "Well she just mounted me, if that's any indication."

"Obi Wan! You're spying on me?"

"Oh dear, we do not have much time," said Shaak.

"No, Anakin, its just it's my responsibility to monitor communications," Kitana added.

"We must contact Master Yoda," said Shaak emphatically.

Joining them on the call were Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Luminara Unduli

"This is quite a problem. Why did Skywalker allow her to go to the Edenian System?" said Windu.

"Anakin felt she needed _space_," Obi Wan spat.

"Never pass up an opportunity to say I told you so, do you, Master Obi Wan?" said Anakin.

Obi Wan tried not to let the venom seep into his voice.

"Never able to admit your failures, are you, my former padawan?" said Obi Wan. He couldn't help it. Kitana was only glad that they couldn't see Obi Wan at the moment. The liquor would have unconscious soon if he kept consuming it.

"Regardless of Skywalker's failures, we must make the right choice for the padawan now," said Master Plo.

They all agreed. "On Corusanct there are people available to assist her. However, it is her Master's responsibility to find a suitable mate now," said Luminara.

"Confer upon you, Obi Wan, this task, I do."

No one said anything. Obi Wan's silence was received as a defiant hell no.

"You can't possibly want me to ask some strange man to have relations with her-"

"Find not this person you will. Be this person you must."

Absolutely not. That's what he wanted to say. However what came out of his mouth was curse so foul Kitana closed the communication channel. Obi Wan reopened the channel.

"You cannot be serious, Master Yoda."

"Obi Wan, _you_ cannot be serious. To a Jedi, sex is a basic need like food or water. This is nothing to be emotional about," said Luminara. Obi Wan didn't want to think about how many times she and Windu satisfied their _needs._

"I'm not doing this. I don't care what you all say. You can't ask this of me."

"Then an animal the child will become. A Jedi never become will she." That hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Fine. I want you all to know, I will be murdering Anakin promptly after this transmission."

Yoda ended the transmission.

Why was he always the lucky one?

* * *

He slept. He slept a deep sleep. What transpired out side those walls, he didn't matter. He enjoyed how everything smelled like her. He enjoyed the memory of their love making. He slept because he knew when he woke, the forboding feeling of what was to come would return.

* * *

Minister Natsuno didn't know what to make of the situation. The Jedi were heading to Kimpo as scheduled. He had failed to get abroad the princess' ship. Darth Tyranus was none too happy about that. However, the Emperpor made it clear that the golden haired Obi Wan was indeed a friend of the family. So, this was the proverbial rock and hard place.

Tyranus promised him that the princess would be his after the Emperor was over thrown. It was a bold thing to promise, but Natsuno could not do a coup by himself.

He opened a channel to the Sith Lord.

Darth Tyranus: You are worried about the princess's cooperation.

Natsuno: Yes. She threatened to kill me.

Darth Tyranus: Well, she was a former student of _mine._ Such potential. I'll get you on that ship.

Natsuno: Alright, but don't hurt her.

Tyranus ended the transmission.

Natsuno felt sick, like he had just made a terrible deal with the devil.

* * *

Anakin watched Padme through monitor. She was so poised and yet so delicate. She and the princess spoke about their goals for the conference. Bail Organa sat to her right. Senator Mon Mathma to her left.

"I don't want you to presume that I'll be swaying my father because I gave an old friend a lift, Senator. However, I to have high hopes for the outcome of this conference."

"Ah Yes, where is Master Kenobi?" asked Senator Mothma.

Drunk on his ass, thought Anakin. Kitana didn't miss a beat. Obi Wan was getting some much needed rest.

"I look forward to meeting with you all in person. Please enjoy my father's hospitality, in the mean time." Bail Organa thanked her and ended the transmission.

Anakin resisted the urge to wink at Padme. They would finally be on the same planet for more than one week. He definitely had some plans of his own.

"Why were you out in the middle of no where princess?"

Kitana looked at him as if he were an ant. There would be no minced words. No cover up.

"Did it ever occur to you, that I was _sent _to retrieve you?" No, it didn't. Did this mean they had allies in the Neutral Systems.

"So, what's going on? Why take down our ships? There are more prominent people to take down than Obi Wan."

Kitana shrugged. "That's just it, we don't know who else is in trouble. We just learned that someone was after _you_. So, I was dispatched." The obvious question was by who.

Anakin had a thousand more questions. But all he could think about was Ashoka. Just when he was about inquire about the padawan their shipped was rocked yet again with cannon fire.

"Here we go," said Anakin. He was fighter not a talker and he hadn't destroyed anything in a while. He felt oddly at ease with getting into a dog fight.

A large pirate ship came on the screen.

"I'm not worried. This ship is outfitted with an ion cannon. Our sheilds will hold for a while. But, we may not have time to get a lock on it, and our guns will consume a lot of the sheild power. Communicate with the _Dauntless_. We're going to need some help."

"This is most interesting timing," said Anakin. The Force was rippling. None of this was coincidence.

"I know, Ani. Show me why you're the chosen one." She put both hands on his shoulders and Anakin experienced a clarity he'd never felt before. The weapon controls were immediately known to him. He felt acutely aware of every part of the ship. This was a part of the Force he'd never known before. He engaged the ship and leaped into hyperspace towards protected Edenian space. After a while Kitana released him and collapsed into a chair beside him. The pirate ship followed but he was able to blast and maneuver like he had flown the ship his whole life. The pirate ship fell back, but only by a little.

"Shouldn't we be summoning some help?" asked Anakin. "I don't think the _Dauntless_ is coming." The ship rattled as the sheilds strained to deflect the relentless blasts from the pirate cannons.

"If we survive this, remind me to kill Natsuno at my first opportunity." Anakin wouldn't forget that.

"I'm taking out my fighter. I've got a laser cannon that will give them a nice eletrco magnetic blast. Then, you show them the way to oblivion." Anakin smiled.

"You've got a lot of cool toys, Kit."

"You should come play with me, like we used to." She winked at

Kitana disappeared. The _Regalia _realed as Anakin brought the ship out of hyperspace. Kitana wouldn't be able to depart otherwise. The pirate ship wasn't far behind them. They closed in fast. Kitana charged them dead on a shocked them with her cannon. Anakin blasted the rear cannons. Kitana rolled her fighter out of the way in a manner that reminded him of himself. The _Dauntless _appeared out of hyperspace.

"This is Minister Natsuno! Where is the princess?"

"She's circling around to redock. There's no cause for alarm. Our enemies were destroyed."

"Be that as it may, Skywalker, we must inspect her damage."

"There will be no need," Kitana interrupted their transmission. "I'm fine. Plus, I have a medical droid on board my ship."

Anakin closed the communication letting Kitana be the last word. Rex and Ashoka appeared side by side in the cock pit.

"Everything alright sir?"

"No, but I think Kitana's got it under control." Anakin monitored the princess as she docked in the bay. Idly, he wondered to what happened to all of his memories of her. Anakin let his eyes travel to his padawan. Her head reached Rex's shoulder now.

* * *

"Rex, you better go brief the troops and check on Crank." Rex turned on his heel without a word. Ashoka and Anakin stared at each other in silence. There was so much to say, but the silence was so loud. Ashoka looked at the floor. Her tears made him wince. The came so fast and so hard. He didn't waste anytime. Despite himself, he ran to her and gathered her to himself. She stroked her back and shooed her sobs. He told her that she _would _never be able to disappoint him. No matter what she was going through, he'd be there. He told her that when all of this was over, she'd be ready for the trials. All of things he'd been holding in his heart.

"I failed you, Snips. I failed you big."

She shook her head.

"So, so, what am I gonna do? What?"

Anakin thought about telling her about Yoda's decision. However, he needed Snips in the game with whatever they were getting into. Plus, he wanted to speak with Obi Wan. He really did need some guidance.

* * *

Speaking of the devil he appeared through the cockpit doors desheveled, shirtless and beardless. Anakin and Ashoka gasped in unision at the beardless Kenobi. Obi Wan never went anywhere half naked unless he was in his own quarters. Furthermore, he never looked panicked like he did now.

"Master what happened to you?" asked Anakin. Obi Wan folded his arms in mock calmness.

"Is that really important right now? Who was trying to blast us out of that sky? What was that explosion?"

"Pirates," answered Anakin. He hadn't seen his master's _face_ in years.

"Wow, Master you and Master Obi Wan kinda look like brothers," remarked Ashoka completely forgetting her own predicament.

Kitana appeared behind Obi Wan. He turned around demanding explanations.

"Shirtless and beardless. I like the new you Kenobi."

Unamused. "I want answers _now." _He secured the door to the cock pit. Anakin instinctively made sure all communication channels were closed. Kitana assured them that no one was listening.

"Okay, so I owe you all a lot of answers. How can you trust me otherwise," Kitana began.

* * *

"A great lion had a vision of a golden eagle flying through space, a week ago. He was shot down out of space and fell into a desert. He sent me out to look for the fallen bird and bring him to Kimpo. The lion must speak with the golden eagle to tell it its future and the things that are to come."

"Master Holun has the gift of forsight," said Obi Wan. "My God, he knows who the Sith Lord is."

"I wish," said Kitana. She stared at Obi Wan's face for a moment. "Are you going to tell us why your beard is missing?" Obi Wan folded his arms in defiance. They stared each other down for a moment.

"Fine," said Kitana. "The shroud of the dark side hides the Sith Lord. But his plot is unravelling."

"What's his plot?" asked Ashoka.

"To kill, steal and destroy. Those are father's words."

Anakin pounded one fist in his hand other hand, "That's why they're after us."

Kitana nodded. "You're throwing a wrench in their plans."

"That Natsuno character's got a hard on for you princess. I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying drop surveillance on us."

"You don't know how right you are Anakin. I refused his hand in marriage several times. He wants to be Emperor. I just can't uncover his allies."

"Dooku's one of them, I'm sure of it. What are pirates doing out here?" surmised Obi Wan.

"Okay, two things have to happen: 1) we get to the Emperor. 2) We keep intruders off of the ship," said Ashoka.

"Three: Keep Ashoka under lock and key," said Obi Wan. Ashoka's face burned. She was glad she couldn't blush.

"I'm sorry Master. It didn't help you running in without a shirt, by the way." Obi Wan did blush.

"I thought we were about to be destroyed!"

Kitana looked back and forth between Obi Wan and Anakin. "You have told her, haven't you?"

The two men both looked down and to the left.

"Told me what? What is it?"

Obi Wan heaved a sigh, "That I'm going to murder your master, the council is okay with it."

Anakin swore, "I'm going to stop being a coward. Ashoka, you're going to sleep with Obi Wan."

Obi Wan a curse word at Anakin.

Kitana threw her helmet at Anakin's head. It connected with a crack.

"It's her choice, you dumb man." Anakin rubbed his face furiously. "But yes, Yoda decided that the best person for you to mate with was Obi Wan, since Anakin and the clones were out of the question."

"Why not the clones?" asked Ashoka. "That would be easier." Anakin thought about Rex. "Keep this between us Snips."

"They're not Jedi," Obi Wan said simply. "And no it would not be easier for the day would come when you would command him."

"So, you mean, now I've got wrap my brain around _this?" _she gestured toward Obi Wan.

"This isn't settling well with me either Ashoka. I just punched a man in the face for even speaking about you inappropriately. I have to confess this is something I'm not happy about at all."

Ashoka buried her face in her hands, "Thank's a lot." She stood up and stormed out of the room.

"You're an idiot," Kitana said and went after the girl.

Obi Wan and Anakin stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Master Obi Wan."

"You should've listen to me, Anakin."

"I know Master."

"You should be in constant communication with your Padawan."

"I know Master."

"Do try to remember what I've taught you."

"I do Master."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I do try Master."

"This is your fault Anakin."

"I know Master."

"I could strangle you for this."

"I'm sorry Master."

Obi Wan exhaled. Anakin stared at the older man's profile. He did look like he could be his brother.

"So, what happened to your beard?"

"Your flying."

"What?"

"I was shaving. The ship rocked. Half of my beard was just...gone."

The two laughed together. It eased of the forboding that had settled over them.

"What are you gonna do about Snips?"

"Hopefully, nothing. I plan to teach her to put her will in control of her body. The body must always obey the mind."

"That's not a Jedi verse."

"No, it's from Kitana's corps of Force user's manuals. I trained here for some time."

"Master, why don't I remember this place. I've seen her do some amazing things."

"I'm not sure, Anakin. You did love this place."

"Let's get some grub."

"Alright, Anakin.

Master and Student exited the cock pit in hopes of finding food and a clean shirt for Obi Wan.

* * *

_Darth Tyranus: Destroyed! _

_Natsuno: Yes sir. She destroyed them before we could intervene._

_Darth Tyranus: No wonder she refuses you constantly. You are completely incompetent._

_Natsuno sees two hooded figures appear behind Tyranus _

_Natsuno: You can't expect to let those two loose on Kimpo?"_

_Darth Tyranus: What I expect is for you cooperate if you want to survive Natsuno. _

END TRANSMISSION


	4. Dead Men Talking

Thank you all for the reviews. I really hope you all are enjoying this as much as me! I always wondered about the dynamic between the Sith. So, I just wanted to test the waters with this scene between Dooku and Ventress.

* * *

"You've got to admit, seeing him shirtless changes your image of him."

Ahsoka couldn't lie. Obi Wan had broad strong, shoulders. His body was composed of hard well defined muscles. He was bulkier than his master's more slender muscles. In a word the man's body was delicious. There was no denying that. There was also something else.

"I guess it was unexpected. He is so reserved and composed. He's not very flashy with his body like Master Vos. And yet, there's something else. Something..."

"Deadly," Kitana finished.

Ashoka nodded. "I gotta admit, he's pretty hot, for an old guy."

"You should see the rest of him and who are you calling old," said Kitana. Kitana punched her lightly in the arm

Ashoka giggled. It wasn't the first time she had thought about her master's battle scarred body, but Obi Wan had never come across her radar. Besides jumping his bones while she was temporarily insane, he'd always be a safe place. A comfort zone. Apparently the man was more than that since he did have a battery of "friends" she'd met over the years. Then there was this woman who seemed to know more about the him than she let on. She seemed intriniscally sexual. Both beautiful and fearless, Kitana reminded her somewhat of Senater Amidala. Ahsoka wondered if she would ever be so secure with herself let alone with males.

"Kitana, I want to thank you for treating me like a grown up...and not like I'm a plague."

"No problem."

"So, how long have you been Obi Wan's girlfriend?"

"He's not anymore. We agreed that we couldn't be more than what we are now. Our lives are too demanding."

Kitana looked somewhat sad. The woman exhaled as if waving away a thought.

"So, what will you do, Ahsoka?"

"Honestly, I don't know. For now I just want to enjoy all of this food."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Obi Wan lay sprawled on the bed. His head was aching terribly. He attributed all of his current health problems to Anakin whom he would murder shortly. The younger man had brought them food. The pair had terrible eating and sleeping habits, neither of them had eaten within the last ten hours. Oddly enough, Obi Wan wasn't hungry. His food remained untouched.

He tried his best to mediate but nothing met him but a pounding headache. He did have a lot on his mind, but that never stopped him from connecting with the Force. The pain persisted. He decided that he would go visit the sick bay. He tried to sit up, but found himself unable to move. Slowly dark shadow seeped into his peripheral vision, and then he was blind. He tried to summon Anakin using the Force but found himself only able to lay there. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Then, he was aware that he was standing, not laying down. A cool breeze blew on his back. He turned and found an old friend. It was his master. Waving him over with a casual grin like they had never parted in the most tragic of ways. Obi Wan felt instantly conflicted.

"Qui Gonn! Am I dead?"

Qui Gonn Gin sat with his legs crossed before a small fire. He laughed at his student and invited him to have a seat. Obi Wan sat on the opposite side of the fire. He stared directly into his old friend's eyes and knew instinctively that this was his master, his friend and not some hallucination. He looked exactly the way he had looked when he had died.

"How is it that you're here?" asked Obi Wan. "Where is here anyway?"

"Your powers in the Force are expanding, Obi Wan. This is the a place in between people and the Force."

"Alright. I see why you're here, and I _am_ happy to see you, but...what am I doing here?"

"My golden haired boy!" said an elderly man who appeared out of no where. Obi Wan instantly recognized the old man as Kitana's father the Emperor Holun. "I needed to reach you, so Qui Gonn obliged an old man his last request."

"Last request? Master Holun, do you mean to say-"

"Yes, Obi Wan the Emperor passed on to the next phase of life. Life as one with the Force."

This hit Obi Wan hard. What would he tell Kitana?

"I've summoned you here, my boy, because of the one whom we both love."

"She's in danger," said Qui Gonn. Obi Wan said nothing. Perhaps this sense of forboding was much more than a Sith Lord plot. The fact that the Emperor was now dead would mean that the conference would be post poned or canceled depending upon how he died. Furthermore, what if there was civil turmoil in the Edenian system. Peace would have no hope.

"Did someone take your life, Master?"

The smiled at Obi Wan. "That's why I've always liked you Obi Wan."

"This is most troubling."

"Indeed," said Qui Gonn. He ran a hand through his long hair and heaved a sigh. "This is a big request, the Emperor has for you my padawan. I'm confident that you can do it."

"What do you need from me, Master Holun."

"On this side of Force, so much can be seen. Malice, hatred, greed all swirling and rippling around my home, my children. I need you to keep them safe. Safe from the dark side."

That was a huge task indeed.

Master Holun placed a hand over the fire. His hand did not sear or burn.

"Place your hand over the fire Obi Wan," said Qui Gonn. Obi Wan obeyed. Obi Wan's hand, however, erupted with pain. He tried to withdraw it, but the Emperor held his hand fast. He struggled not scream but he couldn't help it.

"Why?" Obi Wan pleaded.

"Bestow upon you the inheritance of my fallen son, I yield to you this gift of fire." The Emperor released his hand and immediately pressed against his chest. "Look at your hand, Obi Wan," said Qui Gonn. He didn't want to look at it. He peeked down to see a hand that looked like it belonged to Yoda. It was green. It was missing two digits and possessed a set of impressive claws.

"It's a Talon," said Qui Gonn. "Emperor has given you a new gift in the Force, Obi Wan. Say thank you."

Obi Wan leaned forward slighty and nodded toward the Emperor and thanked him in his language. He was both perplexed and humbled at all of this. Both of the deceased men were holding things back. Things that Obi Wan desperately needed to know.

"She will ask you how," said Emperor Holun. "She will ask you how they took my life. You will tell her that I was mediating in the Southern Garden and I slipped away into the Force. They intended to remove my head. They approached me, but in this, I evaded them."

Obi Wan nodded. "You gave up yourself to the Force?"

"Yes." Now Obi Wan was truly confused.

"Why Master? There's so much that we needed you for. There's-"

"Obi Wan!" said Qui Gonn. "He did this to unlock this gift in you. He has gained more power than you could possibly imagine."

"Go my Golden Haired Son."

"Wait...wait...you said your fallen son...what did you mean by that? Master Holun!"

"Good bye Obi Wan," said Qui Gonn.

"Master no, wait...there's-"

Obi Wan sat up. Pairs of startled faces surrounded him. Ahsoka, Anakin, Kitana, Rex, and several of the clones all stood around him. He glanced around the room. From the look of it, he was in sick bay.

"Master, what happened?" Anakin said.

"I think you should tell me," Obi Wan said. He looked down at his hand to see that it was in fact his own. Apparently, Anakin had attempted to visit Obi Wan in his room. When he got no response, he broke in to find Obi Wan unconscious and unresponsive. He, Rex, and the several other clones bore him like a pall to the sick bay.

Kitana and Ahsoka were standing by with worried expressions. He was hoping to tell Kitana the news of her father alone, but he decided it was time they all have talk.

* * *

"Rex, please release Crank from his holding cell." Rex gave a look to Anakin and immediately went to retrieve the clone. Rusty, Milo, and Miles followed after him. "We all need to have a talk."

"Master, what happened to you? You had no vital signs."

Obi Wan could imagine how frightened they must have been.

"I saw my old Master, Qui Gonn. I will explain everything Anakin, but I really need to speak with Kitana alone for a moment."

"No," said Kitana abruptly. She was visibly trembling. Tears began to leak from her eyes. "That was a dream. Just a dream. He's not...He can not be..." Apparently Hulon had visited his daughter too. He only hoped her vision was not as cryptic as his. He took her by her arm and led her into the corridor. He intended to take her into a private room or a closet, but she jerked her arm away and stared at him indignantly.

"Tell me, right here," she said. Obi Wan could see the pain in her eyes, but she appeared to furious. He sighed and tried to embrace her. She shoved him hard causing him to stumble backward a bit. "Tell me."

"Your father, he's dead." Kitana crumbled to floor like a crushed flower. Her sobs turned to screams. Her wailing caused every passenger on the ship to converge on that point on the ship. It was Rex who pulled her off of the floor and carried her into the sick bay. He placed the woman carefully on the bed. The medic droid gave Kitana a shot of something that made her instantly calm.

"Just a light tranquilizer," said the droid. "There, there."

"Obi Wan, _what _did you do?" said Anakin. His accusation made him angry.

"Her father died, Anakin. I didn't _do_ anything." Anakin looked at the floor. The death of his own mother still seered his mind. Some days, it would burn hot and other days it made him numb. The circumstances that surrounded a parent's death always stayed with you. He only wondered how Kitana would handle this.

"Beg your pardon sir," said Rex. "How do you know that? We haven't received any communications from the home planet or the _Dauntless._"

"Emperor Hulon was an old master of the force. I was told by Qui Gonn Jin, my master, and Hulon himself. We can trust them."

Kitana began to wimper. Ahsoka moved to her side. "What is it Kitana?"

"How?" she whispered. Now here was the hard part. Obi Wan went to her bed side. "In the Southern Garden, he gave himself to the Force. They were coming to behead him." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. He moved to wipe them away, but she shook her head.

"Please everyone leave me."

They left.

* * *

Asaaj Ventress instantly hated the woman in the hologram. Her hair was dark and ridiculously long. She wore a silly rose made from gold in her hair. Her lips were full and her eyes bright brown. Her breasts were encased in a ornate bodice which she could tell Dooku enjoyed staring at the photo. Why not? The woman was quite the beauty. Everything she wasn't.

"So, this was your student?"

Dooku nodded. "I came here to retrieve her personally for Jedi Training. Yoda thought our similar backgrounds would make us an easy pair. He was right in that regard."

"So, why is she no longer a Jedi?"

"She had the courage to do what the Jedi fear to do."

"Too bad her pretty little head will roll." Asaaj never saw it coming. Of course Dooku never _let her_. The back of his hand struck her so hard that she didn't have time to taste the blood before her skull bounced against the floor. Asaaj didn't know why he struck. She just thought it best to lay there. She lifted her head to the old man removing his cloak. Oh goodie, Dooku was in a good mood.

She put her head on the floor and awaited instructions. He wouldn't stop until her humilation was complete.

"Come."

She lifted herself onto her knees. How she hated this. For a man his age one would think he wouldn't be able to get erections. But oh no, not Count Jard Dooku, he would not hindered by old age. She crawled on her hands knees to where he sat with his legs open. She didn't make him wait, because that would piss him off. She fought the urge to vomit as she put his member in her mouth. The metallic smell of sweat and flesh invaded her nostrils. She resisted the urge to bite because, well, she didn't want to die on her knees with some bastard's penis in her mouth.

His hand was heavy and oppressive on the back of her head. He set and impossible pace. It seemed he thrust into her mouth forever. Then without warning, he came and released inside her mouth. This time, she gagged but he held himself firmly in her mouth. He pushed her away when he was finished.

"You are such a disappointment," he said. Dooku rose to his feet. "_She _is not your target, child. You can't even complete simple tasks like killing Jedi. She is not to be harmed."

She didn't say anything because she couldn't speak. She refused to swallow. She nodded. Count Dooku left her rooms in peace. Once, he made her swallow and then he beat her for an hour. Old man had stamina. She promptly went to the restroom and vomitted.

She hated Kenobi and Skywalker. Why couldn't they just die?

She decided to spend the rest of the trip focused on her hatred for them. Unexpectedly, hot tears streamed down her face. She lurched and wretched into the toliet until she felt empty which was better than feeling like shit.

* * *

Crank's face hurt. The princess had been coming by and giving him painkillers. She'd missed her last couple of rounds. The ship and come under fire and he could think about if the others were alright. He sat in between Rex and Rusty and they didn't seem to be to angry with him. Ahsoka had seen his face and had immediately exclaimed how painful it looked. She was filled with concern about him if he needed help.

Apparently no one told the girl what he said. He felt like a complete douchebag.

Now that all sat around with grim expressions. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't want to get smacked. Carefully, he glanced at the girl. She sat apart from the group now, eating some powdery white pastry. He tried not to focus on her how lips enclosed them, on how methodically she was chewing, on how damned sexy she looked in those black tights. Instead of risking getting molly whopped again, he concentrated on the floor. He felt the Jedi watching him.

The older Jedi cleared his throat. "It appears we have an unfolding situation. I haven't contacted the Jedi Masters because I don't really know what to say at this point."

"Here is what we do know, it was not galatic weather that crashed our vessels. Master Hulon, by foresight, sent Kitana to that planet system to retrieve us. Master Hulon, evaded his assassins by giving himself over to the force in an effort to warn us before we reach Kimpo."

Milo looked perplexed. "This was inside job then. Someone from the Edenian government attempted to kill their Emperor and stop us from reaching the city."

Butters, a rather baby faced version of Jango, heaved a sigh. "That means we don't know who to trust _if_ we get there. I mean, this Natsuno guy just opened fire on us for the weakest reason."

"They didn't answer our distress signal either," said Anakin. "Which let's us know they're not too concern about Kitana's well being."

At that moment, Kitana entered the room accompanied by the medical droid. "I promise not to be that fragile again." Her voice was quiet and calm. She took a seat next to Ahsoka who immediately embraced the older woman by the shoulders.

"What of the Republic delegation? Are they safe?" asked Ahsoka.

A wave of terror washed over Anakin. He immediately surpressed his panic. Obi Wan turned and looked at him for a moment. They locked eyes briefly.

"Anakin, why don't you see if you can reach Senator Amidala. No details, just check their status."

"We've got to get Edenia sooner than later," said Rex. "We got a left over supply of extra fuel coils that should be compatible with this vessel class. We'd need a few hours to dock and install them, but I'm sure with Skywalker and Rusty, here, we can spend the rest of the journey in hyperspace."

"That would cut our flight time in half," said Rusty, the red hed of the bunch.

"The nearest friendly planet is Chotho. I've got a friend there that will keep our presence secret. He'll house us and not ask questions," said Kitana.

"The next order of business is evading the _Dauntless,_" said Obi Wan. Just as he finished saying that the com linked beeped. It was the _Dauntless. _

_"_Answer it, Ahsoka. Audio only," said Obi Wan. "They cannot know that we know about the Emperor."

"This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano," said Ahsoka.

"Oh, a young lady?" It was Natsuno. "I must speak with the Princess immediately."

"I'm here. What do you want, Minister?"

"I regret to inform you, that your father has been murdered."

Kitana looked at Obi Wan. She mouthed the word 'murdered'. If the Emperor had been murdered, there would be a body. If he gave himself up to the force, there would be no body. Obi Wan's wrist com link beeped. It was Anakin.

"Obi Wan, there's a encrypted message from someone who says they're Kitana's brothers."

"Hold on Minister Natsuno," said Ahsoka. She suspended the call link. Obi Wan patched the callers through.

"Big Sister?" said a voice that sounded both confused and hurried. "I realize you must be having a wonderful time on your ship with your twenty men, but we've got to talk, honey, right now!" Hiro, her effeminate little brother who one would think would be a weakling, but was actually an accomplished politician and a skilled fighter. The fact that the Emperor did not shun him allowed the rest of the court to judge him by the man that he was.

"Hiro, is Kanta on with you?"

"Yup," said another slightly calmer voice. Kanta was the male version of her. He was brash, handsome, a lady killer. He loved his mother fiercely and his adored his father to a fault. Kitana had to him everything she knew about the force. Although, it could also be said that, that Hiro was a male version of her but that was another debate.

"We're aboard my transport. Father sent us to Chotho on some damned wierd errand. We're on our way back home. "

Obi Wan said, "The Emperor's been busy."

"Tell me, were you at Len Tao's shop?"

"Yes, honey, how did you know-"

"Never mind that! We both had a premonition that father has died."

"I'm afraid that myself and Obi Wan had similar dream."

There was silence over the com link. "Obi Wan Kenobi?" The two brothers mumbled to each other briefly. Kitana grew impatient.

"How did Father tell you he died?" she asked.

"Said he gave himself over to the Force in the Eastern Garden."

"The Eastern garden," said Obi Wan. "Are you sure, Hiro?"

"Very sure, but, Kanta said, he was in the Northern Garden."

"I wonder, what Nobunoda will say," said Obi Wan. Nobunoda was the First Prince of the Edenian Empire.

"Hold on, we're getting an enrypted call from mother," said Kanta.

"This is getting very interesting," said Rex. "For a dead man, the old man got around."

"That's the true power of the Force," said Kitana somewhat proudly.

"Okay...Mom said that he told her that he was in the Western Garden _and _Nobunoda is no where to be found."

"Little Brothers we are on our way to Len Tao's stay put."

"No!" cried Kanta. "We've got to get to Mom. She's all alone there."

"Mother was a Jedi Master for fifty years before she started having kids. She didn't survive that long by being an easy kill. Stay. Put." Kitana's people had unusally long life span's. It allowed to them to bear children in older years and gain immense powers in the Force. The history of the Edenian empire was shaped by those families who had strong bloodlines in the Force. The Kawasura clan, Kitana's clan, had rule for hundreds of years, because of their lineage. The Republic had looked to them for years as a source of Jedi candidates. Several of Holun's children had fought and died as Jedi. The war with the Separtists had caused the ruling council of the Edenian Empire to give pause to that practice as a neutral system.

"Kitana," said Hiro. "What if its Nobunoda? What if he's the one behind all this?"

"The fallen son," whispered Obi Wan. "Hiro, Kanta, what is the gift of fire?"

Kitana glared at Obi Wan. "What do you know about that?" asked Kanta.

"Holun gave it to me, when he met me on the other side."

"Then he means for you to be our next Emperor," said Hiro. "Thank goodness, heaven knows _I'm _not up to the task of heir bearing."

Kitana looked at Ahsoka, "Tell Natsuno to confirm the assassination with Prince Nobunoda." Ahsoka obeyed.

"A foreigner cannot rule on the Edenian throne, brothers," said Kitana. "Father must have meant something else."

"You and Nobunoda are the heirs apparent to the Empire's throne. Father made that clear that you're his pick. If Obi Wan marries you, then..."

"Hiro, I do agree that it would best for you all to get to your mother's side as fast as you can. I think Nobunoda may have fallen to the dark side," said Obi Wan. It was important that they remain on task.

"Wait," said Ahsoka. "Why did the Emperor send them to Chotho in the first place?"

"He sent us to drop off star fighters. About twenty of them. Len Tao wasn't too happy about it."

Every one looked around the room at one another.

"I'm starting to like the old man," said Rex.

"It's clear that the old man saw our predicament," said Anakin. "The Republic delgation is safe and sound by the way. Padme says that the people are upset. They want to crown the next Emperor very soon."

"Alright, Hiro and Kanta get back to Kimpo as fast as you can. We're on our way to Chotho," said Obi Wan. They ended the communication. Kitana was glaring at Obi Wan.

"What the hell was that?" she barked.

"What?"

"I didn't want them to leave their position!"

"They were already on their way back to Kimpo," said Obi Wan. "If you didn't notice, your mother _is _danger."

"How do you know that? What did Father tell you?"

"I think we better leave, men," said Rex. He excused himself and the clones followed Rex. Rex headed to the cock pit while the others went to prep the fuel coils.

Ahsoka decided to tell Natsuno that the princess would reach him when she was more composed. After that, Ahsoka caught up with Rex.

* * *

Crank decided that he wanted to apologize. So, he told his brothers he'd catch up with him later. He traced his steps back to the cock pit when he saw Rex and Ahsoka walking side by side. The girl grabbed Rex by the forearm. He yanked his arm away. The girl seemed to be trying get him to stop walking.

"I just need to apologize, for what I did. I-I put you in an unfair position." Rex looked at the floor. He didn't want to talk about this. Not here.

"Fine. Apology accepted," said Rex. He tried to keep on walking but Ahsoka, was unusally strong. She held on to his arm hold him fast to that spot.

"No that can't be it. You can be honest with me," said Ahsoka. Rex looked like he was in agony.

"No, no I can't. Listen we will talk about this, but not right now."

"You promise."

"Promise." The girl threw her arms around the man, and reluctantly he returned the embrace.

Crank was furious. He may have literally been born a few years ago, but he wasn't stupid. There was something going on between those two. Something he'd got abused for. He was going to expose Rex for the hypocrite that he was. He went back to the loading dock with the rest of his brothers. "Hey Crank, how ya feelin'?" said Philo.

"A little pissed off actually," said Crank.

"Really? Why?"

"That I was such an idiot."

Philo clapped him on the back and offered to help him with his share of the work. Crank was sorry. Sorry that he allowed himself to go along with this "program". That they had made him a tool. A utensil.

Right now, he would have to cooperate. He decided he would wait to make the Jedi and the Captain regret for what they did to him.

* * *

Here we go! The next chapter will not be for children...probably adults shouldn't read it either. We're going to travel to Kimpo and see what's going on there. Then, we going to take another walk on the dark side. Then, we going back to the _Regalia _to see what Crank has up his naughty sleeve. Please read and review. Authors love reviews. Even if you don't like the story I'm open to ideas. Ciao, for now!


	5. Bed Time

Padme was upset. Yet another shot a peace was being thwarted. The Emperor had vanished under suspected assassination. How an assassination could be suspected she didn't know. Now all of the galactic delegations stood in silence waiting to be addressed by the now widowed Empress. She looked across the hall at the Separtists. None of them seemed comfortable about what was happening. Dooku probably kept them all purposely in the dark to make them appear genuine. She couldn't help but wonder if they really were behind this. Her late friend Mina Bontari's son, Lux, stood across from her. He stared at her with an unreadable expression. He stood head and shoulders above her now. His baby fat gone. His jaw was angular and saying he was handsome was an understatement. She only wished she go speak to him.

There was visible and tangible tension between the Separtists and Republic delgations.

Bail Organa had done a good job of extinguishing several potential brawls already. She only hoped that the final participants could arrive safely.

Music sounded in the great hall. The Empress was arrayed in a robe that appeared to be made from spun gold. The sleeves appeared heavier than Padme had ever adorned. The woman's hair was so long that it met the hem of her train. She wore no make up, but appeared to be only a little older than Padme herself although it was noted that she was over eighty years old.

"Honored guests. I am most pleased to greet you in the absence of my husband. I am pleased because no man took his life, but he gave it up to the Force. There was no plot to take his life. With this knowledge, I pray that my people will abide in peace until my children return give memorial to their father's. Rest well in the knowledge that his spirit remains with us; and in the spirit of peace and diplomacy, that you would remain here in Kimpo to give a new hope to our galaxy."

The hall erupted in applause. The people gathered outside of the palace could be heard cheering for miles. Crowds of subjects could be seen across the Edenian Empire cheering and clapping at the Empress's words.

Padme gave a hopeful look at Bail Organa who gave her a wink in return.

Afterward, the Republic delegation sat down for lunch in their quarters. The security team had finished sweeping for bugs. They were signaled that they could begin speaking.

"Bail," said Padme. "You know something that I don't. What is it?"

He smiled at her. "I was in the hot springs with the Emperor the night before he died."

Padme's eyes lit up. If Bail had an opportunity to speak with the Emperor, then she was sure he did all he could to promote peace or at least defend the Republic.

"Bail, that's clearly against the rules of this conference," said Senator Mothma. He waved the young Senator over to his side. Padme inched closer. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"He invited me, and another fellow from the Separtist delegation. Lux Bontari. It was just us three. Nevermind, the amazing night's sleep I got after getting out of the springs. The Emperor told me and Lux that the Edenian Empire intend vote for Peace. They will choose to be on the side of party that wants to end the conflict. Lux was so passionate about the idea that he vowed to defend a joint treaty! The Emperor stated that he was about to take an extreme measure to ensure that the Edenian Empire helps bring the conflict to an end."

"How does he being dead do that?" asked Senator Mothma.

"I've got no clue, but I'm willing to have faith in someone who sacrifices themselves for their cause," said Bail. "I'm more hopeful now than I've ever been about peace."

* * *

Minister Natsuno was furious. Nobunoda was sure that his father had not been murdered.

"I don't want to call her and let her know I made a mistake. You should've killed him quickly."

"Kinda hard to get a drop on a man that can see the future, Natsuno."

Nobunoda had slunk away underground with his kill squad. The fact that his father had not died a violent death prevented him from enacting any emergency powers his birth afforded him. His mother would remain in control of the throne and the conference. Not to mention there weren't enough loyal in the court to back him for a coup. He was relying solely on the man power of the Sith Lord.

He knew that his sister would return his father's will would be read before the people. Then, there would be a vote. The people would vote for the former Jedi. The Force Master who trained in Corusanct and had fought valiantly in several battles for the Republic. Even though she was expelled from the Order it didn't matter. She slugged a politican in the face. The politician was a pariah of the Trade Federation, so it didn't matter.

He was an average politician outshined by his younger siblings with more charismatic personalities and gifts. His only trump on them was that he was a gifted actor. They would never know how much he despised them all.

Nobunoda would have to make sure Kitana never made it to Kimpo. He thought the pirates would take care of her. Natsuno had only presumed that they were there to delay her, but he ordered to attack in full force. Darth Tyranus, also known, as Count Dooku, reported that they had been destroyed. _The Invisible Hand _approached with many Sith aboard. He was relying on them to counter the Force Corps when he attempted the coup. The news that she had actually retrieved Kenobi and Skywalker disturbed him greatly.

He changed into his mourning garb and resurfaced. He appeared in the great hall in a cloud of applause. The conference would continue. If any of these delgates were killed in the coup, that would make things difficult in the end. He watched as his mother exited the great hall. She had summoned him, but he hadn't appeared. He would say that he was fasting in seclusion and just heard about his father's transition.

The vulture's that lay in wait to assume political power would stab him in the back at moment's notice, but the Empress carried twin lightsabers beneath her robes. They wouldn't dare attack her. Poison would have no effect. The metachlorians would alert her and purge her body of the toxin. She also possessed force speed and strength. She could level buildings with a strong enough strike.

"The ability to hold immense power in its stillness is the definition of strength," said Emperor Holun of his wife. She was damn near invincible. He would save that obstacle for the Sith Lord.

* * *

Dooku cringed when heard what occured. Things were not going according to plan. The boy had failed to assassinate his father. Kenobi grew closer to the conference and Natsuno was worthless.

Sidious stared at him for a while then, said abruptly, "We should just blow it up, Tyranus." The Sith Lord erupted into laughter. Dooku didn't find anything funny.

* * *

Kitana was pissed at Obi Wan. How dare he. He refused to be pushed away. She demanded that he leave her rooms.

"I don't care what my fathe-"

He embraced her. She tried to push him away. He kissed her. She tried in vain to pull the man off her. In truth, she really didn't want him to go away. His warmth was cradling her. Keeping her from breaking down in a blubbering mess. She gave in to his demanding tongue. His hands unclothed her with expert skill.

In a few moments she was beneath him with her legs spread.

"You are mine. You've always been mine," growled Obi Wan. He took his time tasting her. He invaded her mouth until he couldn't breathe. He came up for air and started on the tender flesh beneath her chin. Meanwhile, one hand traveled down and explored her body. He marveled in how wet she'd become. He sucked slowly on her nipples marveling at how wonderfully insane he was driving her. Her eyes seemed so electrified and intensely wild. She was on the edge.

He couldn't take any more delayed gratification. He thrust into her making her come. She screamed. Her release was drove him over the edge. His hips thrusted and pounded against her. He jerked frantically inside her causing each of his thurst to be punctuated with a short yelp. Her nails raked the flesh of his back. It stung but he didn't mind because his pleasure was mounting. He ground deeper inside of her. Tears streamed down her face as she came again.

Obi Wan was rolled her onto her tummy. He buried his face into her hair.

"Obi Wan," said Kitana. She was out of breath and visibly trembling.

"I'm not done with you," Obi Wan pressed his body onto hers. He relished her soft curves pressing into his body. It was utter bliss.

"Obi Wan stop," she gasped. He slid himself into her and began to thrust slowly. She moaned his name. With sheets clutched firmly in her fists she raised herself to meet his thrusts. Obi Wan felt himself about to go over the edge. He heard a tiny gasp too high pitched to be Kitana's. Obi Wan looked up to see Ahsoka kneeling on the floor. She had her hands inside of her tights touching herself and moaning. The sight of her massaging herself made him lose control. He collasped onto Kitana. He fought hard to catch his breath. He whispered into her ear,

"Why...didn't...you...say anything?"

"Tried."

Obi Wan was getting hard again. The sight of the girl pleasuring herself was so highly erotic, any formal bond he held witht he girl was wiped away. In a sense, he understood, there was nothing to be emotional about. This was something needful. Something necessary. He looked at the door to see that she had locked it, probably upon seeing them in mid coitus.

"Come here, Ahsoka."

* * *

She was coming to check on Kitana. The pain of losing her father had rippled through her as if someone had stabbed her through the heart. She just wanted to offer some words of comfort and maybe pig out a little more. What she found was something that sent her mind careening into another direction.

She heard the princess scream. Her heart pounding against her chest she barged into the room. She wasn't prepared to see them both in the throws of passion. Obi Wan's newly shaven face made him appear somewhat strange as it was contorted with an expression of pure pleasure. Then, his steele eyes flashed upon her with a fierce heat.

His voice low, he commanded her. "Come here, Ahsoka."

Of course, her legs failed her. She watched as he left Kitana on the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw him fully naked. She'd never seen a naked man before although she had stolen glimpses of her master. He lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She sound like a mouse to herself.

"What do you want me to do?" he replied. Before she could answer he kissed her. Her first real kiss. He pressed his lips softly and she parted them. He licked and sucked gently letting her take the lead with small searching hands. He moved one of his hands down to the crotch of her tights and kneaded the flesh beneathe it. She moaned into his mouth signaling that she liked it. He massaged her until he felt her heart beating faster. She let out a small whimper. Obi Wan saw that she almost at her peak. He slipped his hand inside her tights and actually touched her aching flesh.

* * *

Ahsoka released a small yelp and soaked his fingers. She fell into a gentle sleep. Obi Wan looked over at Kitana would staring at him with a satisfied look on her face.

"Told you so," she said.

She pulled the blanket over the satisfied teenager. She nestled under the blanket herself and motioned for him to lay in between them.

"Tempting, but I think I should go to my own quarters. I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I sleep here."

He kissed her deeply and departed to his own room.

In truth, things were getting way more complicated than he thought he could handle.

He kept telling himself that he had only a strong bond with the woman. He had bonds with many people. She was a wonderful friend he met very early in his life. He began to question if he would be able to leave when the time came. Then, the looming situation with this conference and Emperor Holun's absence made him emotionally tired. All of his discipline was failing him. He'd have to get a sound night's sleep to get a handle on things.

Obi Wan walked slowly to the opposite side of the ship. He passed two clones having a conversation in the hallway. They ceased their conversation upon sight of him. He bid good evening and kept moving. He vaguely overheard them speaking about Crank and how he's made a complete turnaround. One clone wasn't convinced and felt it was act. The other clone was hopeful that he was just being a team player.

This was turning out to be an interesting adventure indeed. He reached his own quarters and fell into a fit full sleep.

* * *

Kanta was the 2nd Prince of the Edenian Empire and he couldn't sleep.

His father was gone, and of among the things left to him was damned riddle. He was a soldier, a fighter not a professor.

"What does it mean, Father?" he whispered to the void of space.

The idea of Nobunoda betraying them made his stomach hurt. Kanta usually trusted his gut but this notion he rejected. Perhaps he didn't want to believe it. When his father sent him on the errand he had asked no questions. He never had to. His father had a reason for everything and taught his children early not to defy him. Understanding did not matter.

Kanta always felt this was flaw his father's logic. He needed to know what to do. A loud ping sounded in the dark room.

Hiro was taking his turn at the helm. He was calling.

"Go to sleep little brother."

How his brother did that was a mystery. He was almost as clairvoyant as his father.

"Can't. Something's wrong."

"I know. We just passed a Sith Lord's vessel."

Kanta sat up.

"What?"

"It's Dooku's vessel, but the Dark Side is all over that place. I think he's brought Dark Acolytes along."

This was most disturbing. "Don't worry, we've been cloaked for a while. They didn't sense us."

"How far ahead are we?" asked Kanta. They had to get home before Dooku arrived. There was something major about to happen.

"We're in hyperspace now. We're about a day ahead of them. I've got this, get some sleep."

Kanta said a silent prayer and only hope worst fears would not become a reality.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Memories of the Fallen

Len Tao was a normal guy. He was a human that was born on one of the Richie moons. His father was a low life smuggler, but met his mother and wound up making an honest living running a shop. Len Tao had inherited from his father a certain set of skills and abilites. He couldn't use the force and he wasn't a very gifted fighter. However, he had great intuition. He could read people very well. That ability had served him well over the course of his sixty something years.

So when two hooded people entered his shop, he didn't much blink. He greeted them and asked how he could service them. They looked up at him with luminous orange eyes. Sith.

"We are looking for an Emperial Ship."

Without flinching Len Tao said, "Just one? Just had twenty of them dropped off yesterday? Is this your shipment?"

The two hooded people exchanged glances. "Yes."

Liars. Len Tao nodded and led them back to his cargo hold. Of course, he was no match for them. He'd have to play along for as long as he could.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he said proudly. "Well go on, I'll let you inspect them. If you need me, just holler."

The two hooded figures moved toward the fighters. Len Tao returned to his desk and put a call through to Kitana's ship. He put in an encrypted message ordering her to stay away. He succeeded. Then a cold hand enclosed around his throat and squeezed. When he saw the hooded figures he knew that this would be his end. He only hoped that Kitana would get the message. As he was about to consign himself to death, he heard a great howl behind him. Flashes of blue a green spun around him, Len Tao collapsed to the ground. Breath returned to his lungs. The oily aroma of his shop floor smelled lovely. It was lovely to be alive.

He looked up to see the cloaked figures dueling with a blond man. In fantastic arcs of his saber, he parried and thurst with an unearthly agility. Admittedly, Len Tao was impressed. He perceived the man to be a Jedi Master. The blond man let the saber sheild him from his opponents' coordinated attacks.

"Anytime Anakin," he shouted. The blond man had the cloaked figures on the defense. He was charging them without mercy. Then, suddenly, as if he couldn't suffer them any longer, he cut them both down. One received a downward slash across the torso. The lungs were dissected without a doubt. The other poor soul was beheaded when he pivoted on his back swing. The blond man retracted his saber.

"Nevermind," he said with an air of irritation. The man approached him slowly and gathered him off of the floor. Suddenly, a younger man and a Tortugan girl came charging in.

"Sorry Master, there were bounty hunters outside," said a younger man.

Kitana came in running and threw her arms around his neck. She held his face in her trembling hands.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be harmed."

Len Tao thought nothing of it. He had been the Emperor's friend for a very long time. Before Holun was Emperor they speant many moons evading death by the hairs of their chins. Now, he was an old man, and had once again been spared. It didn't matter how death came because he knew it would come. He looked into Kitana's eyes. She had her father's eyes. Her mother's nose. She had imposing set of lips that made Len Tao wish he were a younger man and not her uncle.

"Child, I'm glad to see your face again." Len Tao's throat burned. She brought a cup to his lips. The blond man rubbed his stubbled face absently. "This is most disturbing," he said.

"I'm going to take a look at these fighters," said the younger man.

About five soldiers came in with blasters ready. "We'll take care of the remains General Kenobi."

"Thank you Rex."

The younger man placed him back on his bar stool. He gave him a light clap on the shoulder and joined the younger man in the back. Len Tao had to admit that he was indeed relieved by their sudden coming. He was looking forward to seeing another day. The expression on Kitana's face was mixed. She appeared to be torn between crying and rage.

"I'm alright Poppyseed, there's no need to get upset," said Len Tao. Kitana drove a fist into a nearby wall nonetheless. The blond men had a conference in the garage port while the clones and the girl systematically went through every knook and crany searching for incindary devices and other heinous things.

"Do you have any idea why my father would send these here?" asked Kitana.

Len Tao shook his head.

"They must be for you my dear."

Len Tao didn't pretend to understand Holun or his ways. Holun had always been a space case. Always speaking about things that he would never understand. Yet, he'd seen Holun perform the most impossible feats. He had always been so humble too. It hurt to learn that his friend was gone.

"Take them and I think you'd better hurry." In truth, he wanted to defend the girl and stay close. Who was he kidding? He was too old for that. His armor was old and battered like him. The two men emerged from the car port.

"We'll get these taxied into the _Regalia,_" said the Obi Wan. The crew set to work removing each ship from the garage. Kitana cast him an appreciative glance.

"Uncle, you knew my father better than anyone," she began. "Please help us understand what he means."

Kitana explained her father's cryptic message. Len Tao being a normal human being found being the friend of an extraordinary human being like Holun a continual adventure. Among her father's idiosyncracies, speaking in riddles wasn't to insult anyone. He loved challenging the mind. Personally, Len Tao didn't think this was a good time to test everyone. His friend must be hiding something. Whatever it was it was something very important.

"In this riddle, he has hidden a clue. He must want each recipient to do something different, but together."

Kitana shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Father showed himself to Obi Wan. He gave him the gift of fire."

Len Tao eyebrows rose. "Which one is Obi Wan?" Kitana nodded toward the of the blond pair.

"How interesting. He must think very highly of this man; Even his name sounds like he is one of us...are you going to marry him?"

Kitana cringed at the question. "He is a Jedi, uncle." In truth, that didn't matter much. What his friend did was somewhat illeagal, but he was dead. He was far above any man made law at this point.

"This must mean that one of you was disinherited if he's not going to marry you, that is."

Kitana didn't want to think about that. She refused to believe that one of her brothers could be behind this. However, the silence spoke more than anything. Where the hell was Nobunoda? Why hadn't he been at mother's side? Had father come to him in a dream? Outright, accusation was impossible. Their laws prevented such action with miles and miles of red tape. She would need incontrovertible proof. Then, she would support from half of the court to cause an investigation. If he was found guilty, he would be put to death in an awful way. The idea of prosecuting him made her sick.

He had been there for her during her expulsion from the Jedi Order. He never made her feel like she was the family screw up.

Now, what could she do? This whole thing was so delicate.

With Count Dooku so close by she couldn't deny the proximity of of the Dark Side. She looked around Len Tao's shop. What about this place? Was there some other reason? Was there some hidden meaning for them traveling here to visit this man. She studied the shop. It smelled of age. For a gear head, Len Tao maintained an empressive library of paper media. Her eyes scanned the lined volumes. The force began to make her toes tingle. Her feat seemed to be drawn to the looming tower of stacked books.

As she drew near, of the old book's spines began to shimmer. The old leather seemed to sprang to life and peeled itself away as if calling out to her. Then from its black depths tiny points of lights pierced its body from within. It was burning from the inside out. She wanted reach out and touch it, but something told her that she could hold it. The force signature upon it seemed familiar.

"Obi!" she shouted. "Obi Wan! Come over here."

* * *

Obi Wan could sense it too. Although he wasn't sure exactly what she was staring at, the force seemed to ripple and draw him closer.

"What is this?" he whispered.

The bookshelf moved closer to him. It loomed just inches from his face before it engulfed him completely.

He threw his arms up in an effort to repel the shelf. It engulfed him and the very world seemed to melt away.

* * *

Anakin wasn't used to this. It was the second time within ten hours his master had collapsed. His inner child told him freak out. His inner man was telling him to concentrate. His master's life force was strong. He gathered his master off the floor ignoring the inner child screaming he his was holding his master like girl. The old shop keeper prepared a place on near by sofa. Anakin lay him there.

"Master, that's enough. Wake up."

Ahsoka appeared at his side. Her little hand shaking Obi Wan by the shoulders.

"Ob-, Master Obi Wan," said Ahsoka. Anakin pretended that he hadn't heard her slip. He turned and saw Kitana still playing statue in front of the book case. The old shop keeper seemed to be just as confused as him.

"Len Tao, what do we do?" asked Anakin. Len Tao approached Kitana slowly. He waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"By the ancestors, I have no idea."

* * *

The air around them was still. The sun on his skin felt good. His neck craned back as he let the wind pass through his hair. His opponent lay defeated on the ground. They applauded the match. As always he had shown that he had always been a worthy protector for the Emperor's daughter. Emperor Shao's beautiful daughter Hatsumomo was strong willed. She had negotiated with her father that whoever that her husband would be decided by his skills as a warrior.

Of course, she chose this method because she had fallen in love with her guardian Holun. He was, by far, the best warrior in their entire Empire. She sat there with a smug satisfied look on her face. Although, no one could see it since her face was veiled. Holun bowed himself before the Emperor. The Emperor was less than enthused, but he would have to keep his word.

The Emperor announced that his daughter would be wed to him. Hatsumomo and Holun were to be married.

Holun went to wash his face. The servant girl held the basin before him. He dipped his hands inside the water and his breath caught in his throat. The water reflected a smooth foreign face with eyes as blue as the autumn sky. It was in that moment Obi Wan gained consciousness inside of Holun's body. For a moment he panicked because he had no control. It felt strange because Holun was a bulkier more muscular man than him.

He strolled through the courtyards with his comrades around him. Patting him on the back with congratulations of his conquest. The entire palace was buzzing. They all saluted him with gusto, he would most likely be their next emperor. The people seemed pleased. He was a strong soldier of the Force Corps. He had avoided cushy administrative jobs in order to remain in the battlefield. He had told the Emperor more than once that he would put himself in harms way every time if it meant he could determine the outcome of a battle. The Emperor had chastised him and said that he would learn that politics were only slightly different than battlefields and dogfights.

Obi Wan soaked in everything he possibly could. Having the advantage of seeing the palace through Holun's mind's eye was incredible.

A young girl approached him and bowed low.

"Master Holun, the Empress Jiada wishes to see the Master in her the Southern Garden." Holun cast look of wariness to his comrades. They were all well aware of the Empress's eccentricism. She was an artist, and shunned any forms of traditionalism or custom. Once Emperor Shao had been seen carrying the woman over his shoulder through the court yard. She was kicking and screaming the entire way. Some said that he beat her mercilessly for her indiscretion. Some said that he made love to her pationately. It was speculated that the woman's cries were so melodic that they had to have been making love.

Holun was inclined to believe the latter. The Empress Jiada's beauty had been the reason for more than one man's head meeting the end of the executioner's blade.

Holun passed through rows of short trees with abnormally gnarled and mangled murky colored branches. The trees arms sported the most delicate peach blossoms he had ever seen. The delicate petals housed obscenely round peaches that made his mouth water in anticipation of their taste.

A gentle breeze blew through the garden and the trees danced together. The blossoms showered him with their silken rain. He hummed as the cool air licked his aching muscles. His skin was still stained with sweat. He wondered what he must look like. He looked around and noticed a stunning woman standing among the blossoms. She stood tall and stauesque in a green gown embroidered with gold. The neckline was less than modest. Her breasts were exquisite. The Empress Jiada's lips were painted red. Her eyes stained gold and green. Her skin was milky white. She didn't look a day older than her daughter. He was sure he'd be grateful of that when he was an old man like Shao. Holun fought to keep his heart from jumping out his chest. Holun dropped to the ground on one knee.

He heard the woman approaching.

"I'm about to die," he thought. Of course, Obi Wan knew better, but being a passenger inside this body he could do nothing to comfort the young Holun.

The footsteps of attendants and guards were heard a distance away. The petals whining beneath their feet.

"You are the victor."

It was a statement.

"I am Holun."

His surname would change according to the custom. He just left at Holun since she undoubtedly was aware of that.

"I wish to paint you boy. Follow me."

"My lady, I'm filthy. Please let me make myself suitable to be in your company."

She turned and walked away from him. Not moved by his answer she went to a stone coy pond where her easel sat. She sat primly upon her stool and waited for him to comply. He rose and stood in front of the coy pond.

"Remove your shirt and take down your hair."

Holun glared at the Empress. Even a soldier knew the appropriate boundaries of the court. Jiada raised a brow at him.

"You forget that you are my son now. I shall have you whipped for your insolence and my daughter will be cross with me."

He obeyed.

The Empress's eyes rested on his body for a moment.

Holun let his mind slip into the peace of the force. His body wouldn't respond if his mind wasn't engaged.

Unbeknownst to him several butterflies had come and rested on his arms and chest. They seemed content with kissing off the sweat that stained his body. He felt the Empress grow delighted behind her canvas. She ordered him to move just as the sun began to sink.

"She was conceived here. Among these trees. That's why we named her Hatsumomo."

"Momo means 'peach' in the ancient language."

The Empress nodded empressed with the young man.

"At first I thought it was barbaric, having a tournament. But the Emperial line is through my blood and not my husband's. It always seems to work out that a woman winds up ruling and her husband gets all the authority. There must be some contest. You men have to measure yourselves, I suppose."

Holun studied the evening sky.

"No, I love her. If she'd been a servant girl, I would have paid a dowry. She's a princess, so I fought dozens to win her."

"It's that simple?" asked Jiada.

"Yes, my mother, it is."

The Empress rose from her stool and stood next to him by the coy pond.

"The force is strong in my family. Your children will be strong too. At the bottom of this pond is a great weapon that only the Emperor knows about. Only he can remove it. Only he can hold it. Soon, this weapon will be yours Holun."

Holun stared at the pond. The surface was still even though the fish swam lazily beneath its waters. He saw no great weapon.

"I see no weapon," he said. Jiada extended her arm and the water stood on top of itself in two columns. The fish swam unfazed within them. The stone split in two. Between the stone slabs rested what a appeared to be a lightsaber.

"It's a lightsaber," concluded Holun.

"Yes but unlike any other you've wielded. It's blade is made from crystal so rare that its light is perfect. It's reach is great and can even change at the will of its master."

Holun studied the saber. It's base was smooth. The retractor key was opal. It seemed to be crafted with a most unique design. It seemed to be flawless .

"The handle grows hot to the touch, only someone with a dragon's hand can wield it," said Jiada. "It was crafted by Yoda himself when he was very young. He wanted to create a saber to rival all others. Soon he realized it was only a testament to his pride. My great grandfather took the saber and kept it here. Our family keeps it safe. It keeps us safe from the Dark Side. It is a most sacred honor."

Jiada spoke with such pride. "I can wield it, and soon you will too."

* * *

Grown up Anakin was freaking out. He heaved a sigh and rose to his feet.

"His life Force is strong. I guess we just gotta wait this out. I'll check on the guys."

Anakin walked outside to see the team finishing arranging the fighters. He studied their sleek design. They were a magnificent sight. He would mind taking one out for a test run when they got back underway. They still had to fit the Regalia with the additional engine coils. That would be fun.

"Master," Ahsoka called. Anakin turned and looked at the young woman. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?" he said probably more gently than he should have. He'd only seen her cry twice. Both of those times were because he was being tough on her. She blinked back her tears. Ahsoka stared at him as if she debating on saying what was on her mind. Finally she spoke.

"This can't be how you cope with everything."

Anakin was taken back. Although he wouldn't let his face show it.

"Master, I can feel your panic. You're worried just like me. You can show it. You can say it."

Anakin stared at his padawan. The once childlike Ahsoka was now a lovely young woman. She was full of wisdom and kindness. He couldn't have asked for a better student. He'd never asked for her, actually, but he was grateful to have her by his side nonetheless.

"Padawan-"

"_Don't _Padawan _me, Anakin."_

He couldn't restrain his surprise.

She'd never spoken to him that way before. Now, this confrontation seemed to be about more than the current situation. Her eyes said everything. She hurt, angered, frustrated all at once. Because he had done what he had been accustomed to do, avoid. He had to admit that he wasn't prepared for this. While she had done it out of ear shot of the troops, he still felt open, exposed, and even embarrassed. She reminded him of his wife.

"What should I do Snips?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. She recovered quickly however. "Come back into the shop and be with him."

"Okay." They walked back into the shop and waited by the sleeping Obi Wan. Kitana had since snapped to and came out of her trancelike state. She was kneeling by the sofa cupping his master's face in her hands.

* * *

Obi Wan's eyes fluttered open. He felt a wave of relief rush through him. He looked around. Anakin, Ahsoka, Kitana, Rex, and the shopkeeper had been studying his face intently.

"Are you alright, Kitana?" Obi Wan asked. He remembered being consumed by the bookshelf. He wasn't sure she was unharmed.

"I snapped to, a few minutes ago. I remember nothing. Are _you_ okay?"

Obi Wan said nothing. He rubbed his face missing his beard.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're a bad liar, Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said. She was giving him her trademark smirk. Her eyes had glint of worry however. Obi Wan gave her a wink in return. He sat up.

"I am fine, really. I just had quite the adventure." Obi Wan got up and went to book shelf. He pulled the book that seduced him earlier off the shelf. In his hands it appeared to be a normal thick leather bound journal. Obi Wan opened it up and opened its pages. He couldn't read the language.

"Len Tao, please tell me what book this is."

Len Tao took the book from Obi Wan and studied its pages. The old man's face was a mixture of emotions.

"Poppyseed! Come here!"

Kitana came and removed the book from Len Tao's hands. She flipped through the pages with a frantic speed.

"What's it that book?" asked Anakin. He looked at Obi Wan because Len Tao and Kitana were speaking with hurried frantic words in a language foreign to their ears.

"It's a book of secrets. A book of Kings," said Len Tao with an aire of wonder.

"It's my father's journal," Kitana said. She clutched it to her chest tightly.

"We haven't time to waste. Is the ship ready to go?" Anakin shook his head.

"You'd better go help them out Anakin." Anakin smiled at Obi Wan.

"I'm glad you're well master." Anakin ran into the bay. Ahsoka smiled at Obi Wan and followed her master at a more relaxed pace.

"I know where you're supposed to pick up reading, Kitana. The day your father won your mother's hand in marriage."

"I'll go make some tea," said Len Tao.

* * *

Len Tao went into his backroom where he sometimes slept and turned on his old fashioned table top stove.

He placed his heirloom teapot onto of the range and turned the dial to its highest setting. Just as his fingers released the black knob the incendiary devices the Sith placed inside his stove ignite. The erupted engulfed the ex court guard, shopkeeper, and uncle into a flame so hot it removed his skin layers down to the white meat of his flesh. It was alright. Len Tao was in the afterlife by the time the second explosion rocked his old shop. He only hoped his Poppyseed had not met a similar end.

* * *

The flames gorged themselves on the paper in the books.

Obi Wan Kenobi wasted no time in scooping up the princess who was holding the book tightly to her chest. Obi Wan ran full speed toward the exit. The force with which he charged it allowed it to give away the first time he threw his shoulder into it. The soldiers running toward the flame then double backed and ran toward the ship. Ahsoka was already starting the take off sequence. Obi Wan ran up the plank single file behind the clones. Kitana felt weightless in his arms.

They hustled up to the upper decks so they need not worry about the take off exhaust. There was no time to shut the bay door or strap in. They were get the hell out mode. The ship rocked as Ahsoka blasted away the bay door and whatever else was in their way. The shipped rocked again as the imploding exploding shop became an even large bomb as its combustibles began to erupt in the flames. It would come down on them. Obi Wan had faith in Anakin's evasive flying.

Just as they shot out of the bay Len Tao's shop became nothing but a roaring cloud of fire.

* * *

He lay her on her bed gently. She was crying silent tears. He tried to kiss them away but she swatted him away. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to assess his party. Hell, he wasn't even sure if everyone made it back onto the ship.

Obi Wan made it to the bridge of the ship to find everyone alive and well.

He said a prayer for Len Tao.

Ahsoka sat next her master. Sadness radiated from her.

"I can't believe we missed one. It's all my fault."

Rusty shook his hand. "It was my job to check for bombs. I should've been more thorough."

"Yes, but its Ahsoka's job to assume the tricks of the Sith. You should've checked more carefully Snips. You'll never forget this, and it will always hurt. Learn from it."

Obi Wan said nothing. It was a hard lesson to teach and to learn.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, I need you. Rex, you're in command."

Rex nodded. "Yes General, we got most of the coils fitted. Hopefully it will be an uneventful journey."

"I hope so," said Obi Wan.

Obi Wan led his students to a multipurpose room. They had to strategize. He was shocked to find Kitana already sitting at a table waiting for them.

"Let's get down to business," she said the journal sat open in front of her. "The journal says that day my grandmother showed my father a great weapon, but he doesn't explain how to find it.

Obi Wan nodded, "I know exactly where it is. I saw through your father's eyes."

Kitana's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes," he said. "He let me see. I think he wants us to find it and keep it safe."

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's already safe, Master. No one but you knows where it is. The journal was hidden under dust for so long. You're the first to look at that thing in ages."

"Ahsoka's right," said Anakin. "He must want you to _use _it."

"At a peace conference?" asked Kitana.

"Maybe," said Anakin.

* * *

Nobunoda appeared before his mother. She sat meditating in her rooms. The sun was sinking and the sky was glowing. She missed her husband.

"You tried to slay him," she stated. "You oppose my rule. My Government."

Nobunoda said nothing. He was expecting to die now.

"I can not ignore this," said Hatsumomo. "If you so desire challenge me in battle you may choose your champions and I will choose mine. The winner will gain the realm. This will prevent civil war."

Nobunoda nodded. "That is in the best interest of the people."

"Leave me."

Hatsumomo shook her head. Holun's spirit watched as his son departed. He was filled with sorrow.

"Is this right thing to do, my love? I love him, but I'd rather see him dead than a Sith," said Hatsumomo. She wept for her son.

"It's alright my Peach," Holun whispered. Help was on its way.

* * *

Finally! Got this chapter up. Please read and review and enjoy!


	7. conflict

I meant to have this updated way before now. I hope you guys have and will continue to enjoy this story. By the end of this chapter you're going to see them reach the capital, that's where things will really pick up. So please be patient with me. I love reviews. Please feel free.

*****Okay I was in pain my all the grammatical errors so I'm reposting with corrections and additions.

* * *

Their job was to inspect the fighters for anything unusual. In his opinion there was nothing about this mission that was normal. Only their captain was privy to the details of this mission. In a way, it wasn't fair. They risk their lives. They have near miss encounters with balls of fire and flame. Yet, were they made aware of what was going on? No. He was on his way up to the top of the ranks. This 'incident' would mar is record and all of his accolades would be forgotten. He would be forever trapped doing menial jobs like this. This was all _Rex's_ fault.

Search this. Check that. Hell, they all could be riddled with explosives. Who would be destroyed? Not Rex.

He couldn't care less. He was so beyond the limits of his programming he stood there in cargo hold had a fucking epiphany.

"Crank, are you all right?" Rex's baritone voice rippled up his spine. His face ached, reminding him of his captain's fist.

"Uh, well, my head still hurt's kinda," he managed to to sound sheepish. Rex's hard gaze did faulter. The man felt no sympathy for him. His brother. He had done this to him after all. Rex. The name meant _king. Captain King. _They treated him like one too. They asked for his opinion. They tended his wounds. They gave a damn about his thoughts and likes. They gave him his _own _room. There was nothing that he had of his own.

He'd never hated anyone but damn he just couldn't help it.

"Why don't you head to the sick bay?" said Rex. Crank found that to be a good idea.

He moved through the quiet ship wondering how to sate his new found rage. He smelled her before he saw her.

The princess met him just outside the sick bay.

* * *

"Hey how ya feelin'?" she said casually. He had the only unique face among the troops. He bowed slightly.

"Not so good. I need some more pain killers actually." She gave him a sympathic look. She did look tasty but, he decided that he did want to live and he kept his comments to himself. She had a sincere expression of concern.

Kitana nodded. Her eyes scanned his face. She reached her hand out to inspect the healing gash above his eye.

"Please don't," he said abruptly.

"I won't hurt you," she said assuredly. Crank stepped back out of her reach.

"It's been a while since I've had a woman, and with all due respect I don't need another discomfort. Forgive my frankness."

Kitana smiled at him. He was certainly an interesting one.

* * *

"Well carry on then," she said. She walked away from him leaving her sent in his nostrils. Crank entered the sick bay and found General Kenobi being examined by a droid. Ahsoka had insisted they both get thoroughly examined. To appease her they reported the sick bay straight away.

The Jedi sat still under the droid's scanning arms. His eyes travelled to him. A brow lifted.

"Were you injured too, Crank?"

"No sir, just came to get some pain killers...for my face." Obi Wan cringed visibly.

"About that, I...wish I had thought of something better than striking you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"My speak frankly?"

"Never stopped you before."

"Got me knocked out too.

"Point taken. Go ahead."

"That's bullshit General Kenobi. You did mean to hurt me. That punch was solid and you didn't hold back."

Obi Wan nodded. The droided bleeped at him to hold still. He said nothing.

"I can't say I blame you. That girl, is more than just a nice piece. There is something very special about her. I was wrong to provoke the Captain, but I gotta admit that I'm highly pissed."

Obi Wan looked at him. "I don't understand. You said-"

"I don't blame _you _General. But _him, _he's a hypocrite. There's something going on between them. I saw them hugging in the corridor. I would've confronted him then, but, she was there so..."

Obi Wan breathed deeply. This was getting out of hand.

"Tell me Crank, when did you first notice how...alluring Ahsoka was?"

Crank thought it safer to move closer to the General. He sat in a vacant chair opposite Kenobi. He didn't think the Jedi would mind if he sat.

"I guess I noticed when she was attacking this sand worm on the planet where we crashed."

"Before or after?"

Crank studied the Jedi's eyes. There was something the man was searching for. This line of questioning was leading the Jedi somewhere. Crank would never be told, but he could at least deduce there was something going on with the girl. Then, he sincerely thought when he thought about making love to her. It was after.

"Afterwards, before we reached the forest."

"I see." Obi Wan excused himself and hopped off the table.

"Sir," Crank called. "Will you do anything with what I told you? Will you punish him too?"

"Crank, I have no choice but to confront him. This is a serious matter. It would be wrong if I didn't thoroughly investigate."

"Fine. I can handle it if _you_ look into. But the other Jedi...he's totally biased. He's not like you."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment, Crank, but you have my word I will handle this by the book."

Crank thanked the Jedi Master. After he got his dose of medicine from the droid he reported back to the hangar. Well, at least some heat would come down on Rex from one direction. It was time to let the others no just how two faced he really was. He wasn't fit to be their captain.

He was. He show them all the truth.

* * *

Ahsoka was eating her feelings. She had woofed down an entire Almond Butter Cake.

How had she goofed so terribly?

That kind old man was dead because of her. She'd been feeling normal for a while, but the strong sting in her chest wouldn't go away. She needed to talk to someone. She decided to head down to the hangar and talk to Rex. He would have some wise anecdote to give her and teach her about duty and loss. Mostly, she just wanted to be around other people. Master Kenobi seemed like a different person altogether and her own master would barely look in her direction. She was sure Kitana was raiding the royal food stash in a fit of tears even though she said she wouldn't.

Ahsoka was staring at the floor when she bumped into Obi Wan.

"Oh Sorry Master."

"Where are you headed?"

"To the hangar, to help out."

"I need you to return to your room for the moment."

His tone was so proper. That seemed to be the trend when either Obi Wan or Anakin wanted to retro their relationship to her days a child. Ahsoka wasn't sure about Anakin, but she was certain that things would be the same for her and Obi Wan.

"Can you tell me why?" Obi Wan put a hand on her shoulder and led her back to her quarters.

"I promise I will later."

"Everybody promises to talk to me later..." Ahsoka had a disgusted look on her face. She stormed away. Obi Wan wondered whether or not to go after her. It was possible that Crank was just holding a grudge. Although, if that were so, wouldn't he detect the malice? No, there was no falsehood in the clone's eyes. He _had _seen something. Obi Wan followed the girl back to her room. He pressed the chime to let her know he was there.

He quickly tried to collect his thoughts. The door opened to reveal a very angry young lady.

"Let's talk, shall we?"

"Fine," she parked herself in an oversized chair.

"Why are you angry with me, Ahsoka?"

Obi Wan braced himself for her response. He had learned that this young lady could be brutally honest. He'd come to appreciate that trait but he had to admit his ego was little affected at times.

"Why aren't I being treated like a part of the team? Still. After everything we've gone through, how could you?"

"Well, you _are_ still a padawan, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka let her tears fall.

"You _are _still an asshole. You're loosing consciousness uncontrollably. S_omething is after us,_ but we have no idea what or who that is. A poor man just died because of it. Master Skywalker pretends I don't exist...and the one person I could talk to...doesn't...want to...I'm totally out of control. I just...I just wish I knew what was going on." Ahsoka was crying now. Obi Wan fought the urge to make a sexist joke about girls and their hormones, but instantly thought better. He was fond of his male parts and didn't want to part with them any time soon.

Obi Wan breathed in deep. "We can't pretend things are still normal, can we?"

"Ahsoka, I'd like to think at this stage of our relationship, that you would be able to talk to _me. _Who is this person you confide in?" Ahsoka became very still. She had a miserable look on her face.

"I've gotten him into trouble haven't I?"

"That depends. How involved with him are you?"

"He's just a good friend. He's never touched me like..." she seemed almost embarrassed.

"Like _I've _touched you? Is that what you meant?" Obi Wan didn't have any dignity left to feel embarrassed. He was growing to accept his new low.

"Exactly, he's only been my good friend. I promise."

"Tell me his name."

"It's Rex. But he doesn't feel the same. I know I'm just a kid to him. Please don't tell him."

Obi Wan heaved a sigh. There was something she was hiding. "Ahsoka I need to know what _happened. Something _happened between the two of you. I know this._" _Ahsoka sniffed. He'd never seen the girl cry so much in all of their years together. It wasn't a Jedi custom to emote.

"I-I touched him..."

Obi Wan thought he understood. Rex had tried to explain something earlier. He was more than willing allow to the appropriate person handle those matters. Anakin had been dodging his responsibilities.

"Okay. For the time being stay away from anyone with a penis and keep your hands to yourself. I have to figure something out."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Try and focus your thoughts to contain your emotions."

* * *

Anakin could feel Ahsoka's distress. He could feel the probing mind of his master approaching. He wished for a moment that he could drown it all out. His door chimed and then swished open. Obi Wan was not giving him any opportunity to avoid him. He sighed.

"Who is flying the ship?"

Anakin would prefer to lie on the plush bed and think about Padme. He'd been feeling depressed lately and missed her terribly. When the Princess had entered the cockpit and offered to fly them in the rest of the way, he jumped at the chance. Yet he'd reached his point of exhaustion, and even he needed to rest.

"Kit is. She told me to rest but, I can't."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course Master."

Obi Wan thought about getting straight to the point. However he felt so tired when he sat down, he heaved a sigh that seemed to release his emotions too. He couldn't explain why he felt so tired. Perhaps it was because he had just been in an explosion.

"Tell me what's going with Rex and Ahsoka."

Anakin didn't appear phased. "I recall you saying this wasn't your bag."

"It is now."

"Nothing. Rex told me she touched him. He didn't initiate anything. He didn't pursue anything. I told him to avoid her."

"That was the right thing to do. You should've told Ahsoka to do the same."

"Well sorry, I was trying to avoid having a constant hard on. I do have a campaigns to wage, troops to lead..."

Obi Wan had since shut his eyes and reclined in his chair.

"And a student to teach."

He heard Anakin groan.

"Listen, maybe this is too much for me. I-I don't know if I should be her Master anymore if this is how I feel."

"Anakin, its not just you. It's Rex and the other soldiers. Even me. It's her sweat, Anakin. It's raising our testerone levels."

Anakin was quiet for a moment.

"So, what happened between you two, Master."

This was the question he wanted to avoid, but knew it was unavoidable.

Anakin waited for him to answer.

"We didn't have intercourse Anakin."

"But something happened, didn't it?"

Obi Wan heaved a breath. "Something I didn't intend."

"What do you mean? People don't unintentionally get laid."

"She walked in when I was with Kitana."

Anakin found this hilarious. "I'm glad one of us is getting some, Master. I have a problem with banging my students, unfortunately. I don't prefer men, so forgive me if I'm a little off kilter."

"If I weren't so tired, I'd walk over there and beat some sense into you."

"You just try it old man," said Anakin. He was too smug for his own good. Obi Wan was on top of him.

* * *

Obi Wan didn't hit Anakin in the face. He struck him in the neck and collarbone. He wanted him to feel every blow. Anakin didn't have the chance to cover himself. Eventually he channeled enough rage to thrust his master back with the force. Obi Wan toppled back but quickly regained his footing. He lunged at the younger man again. This time, he let his ribs take the pounding. Anakin growled in rage.

They did this. A few times a year, they would piss each other off to the point they beat the hell out of each other until they were exhausted. This time, Obi Wan was really into it. He was really laying into Anakin.

"Just lay there and take it, Anakin. I really going to enjoy fucking you up, you little piece of-"

A pair of thin arms jerked Obi Wan off of Anakin. Almost immediately, a pair of slender arms held down Anakin.

_"What in the Universe is going on?" _Kitana and Ahsoka looked back and forth in between the two men.

"I felt a disturbance in the force," Ahsoka said.

"I felt the _dark side _of the force," said Kitana.

Anakin rolled off the bed. "No problem. Me and my master were just having a friendly bout."

"Yes, we were long overdue weren't we Anakin?"

"You were swearing, Master Obi Wan."

"Yes, Anakin tends to bring that out of me."

Kitana shook her head. "Whatever. We're docking south of the captial. I think its a great idea to let the men get some shore leave. I'm going directly to the captial. I gotta meet my little bros ASAP. Ahsoka you're with me. You boys go have fun in the Hanamachi."

"What's that?" asked Anakin.

"The Red Light District," said Kitana. "Any arguments."

"Nope," said Anakin and Obi Wan in unison.

"Great, me at the palace tomorrow at approximately 13:00 hours."

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying the story. The next chapter will be me attempting to write humor. The boys go to the red light district, but it won't be what you think. Please read and review. Thanks!


	8. Shore Leave

It was a most difficult thing to imagine. Ahsoka didn't want to think about it. The two men she'd known so well over these last few years had become strangers to her in a few days. Sure, she had wondered, pondered, and even did a little surveillance. However, she'd always failed to view them as sexual people. She supposed it was because of her own growth that revealed them to be so. Now, this woman who had embraced her as a woman and not a child, had ordered them into a place of pleasure, and they were parting ways.

Kitana had given them royal arm bands to signify their status as official guests in the empire. Later the pimps and madams, strippers and bartenders would be reimbursed generously for their hospitality. It controlled vice and the crime their to a minimum. A vice war would cause the empire to move the military in, and if they did that, it wouldn't be profitable to the bosses. So they didn't use drugs to keep their employees. They didn't make a habit of roughing up their customers. Soldiers got their services for free, and had to pay if they didn't want their husbands and wives to find out.

"Kit," she said. "Doesn't it bother you? What they're about to go do?"

Kitana steered the transport with one hand. They sped along the man route with an easy glide. The woman actually seemed relaxed.

"No, men will be men. What bothers me more is they way Obi Wan and Anakin were fighting. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Actually, it does. I've never seen them like that," said Ahsoka. They were really letting each other have it. Kitana shook her head. "I don't know what to make of it. It was different when Anakin was smaller, Obi Wan had to shake him up a couple of times. Anakin would take such insane risks. Anakin was such a willful boy and didn't acquiesce to authority easily."

Ahsoka laughed. "I can see that." Still it bothered Ahsoka. Obi Wan appeared to be fiercly bonded to Kitana, but it was so easy for them to part ways. They hadn't even hugged each other when they parted. She wondered what a devotion like that meant.

"What about us?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well, _we _are going to the palace. We have other Tortugan citizens that can be more useful than Obi Wan. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What about _you?" _said Ahsoka. Kitana didn't turn her head to look at the girl. She had a an air of mischief tone in her voice. She couldn't see the kid's eyes through her goggles.

"What about me?"

"You love Master Obi Wan, don't you?" There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ahsoka choked.

"Yeah you guess? I saw you with him-"

"Let's drop this conversation, okay?"

"Oh come on. You two were _desperate _for each other."

"_Ahsoka..."_

_"_I mean you two were like a pair of..."

"_Drop it now!"_

_"_You're in denial. That's all I'm sayin'."

Kitana growled something about her being more like her master than she realized.

Ahsoka grew quiet. Indeed she had seen them. Her moans had reached her ears. Suspecting trouble, she had burst in. What she saw had been breathtaking. There was Obi Wan. His hair was damp with perspiration. His brow furrowed as if he were experiencing a most delightful pain. His eyes were shut tightly. His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath in time with his thrusts. He grunted as his hips met with hers in a violent connection.

To see him in such a moment of genuine ecstacy had been somewhat euphoric.

It had been too much for her.

She had watched as that vulnerable moment transpired. When looked as though he'd gladly die right then and there.

When his crystal eyes fixed on her, the sight of him made her forget where she was. She couldn't help but do what she had done.

"He's a really intense person," said Ahsoka.

"Yes, he is," said Kitana. "But, he's also human. Humans occasionally get out of balance."

Ahsoka nodded.

The sped through the capital at casual speed. Kitana seemed to be in somewhat casual mood. It was as though everything that had transpired had not. She had restrained her hair in bun atop her head. They didn't bear the royal insignia on their speeder. It reminded her somewhat of Corusanct.

Soon, a massive structure came into her view.

"Is that your palace?" said Ahasoka.

"Yes, that is my home."

Her home was the capital of the Edenian Empire. It was a massive compound that appeared to be a city within the city. It's walls stretched stories into the sky. Numerous buildings rested inside of it. Its walls stretched along the horizon.

"It's very old. They just continue to build. That's why its so massive. Many officials, and the royal family live within its walls. Some people never venture outside of it. But, where we are is where real people live. More free. No politics."

"Where do you live?"

"I've got a house close by. That's where my brothers are."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"My brother Kanta is about seventeen. I think you two will get along famously."

* * *

Hiro and Kanta stared at the Sith warrior with hatred. She had been waiting their sister's house when they arrived. They had been stunned and were dragged to the back patio. They waited for their sister to be ambushed. The bald gray woman had warned them to not to try and escape or she would slice them in half.

Asaaj thought the pair looked pathetic. Perhaps Dooku wouldn't mind if she killed them.

It bothered her that she just couldn't kill the girl, but Sidious thought that engaging this system in the war would be too costly. So, they played the political game.

In truth she didn't know what she was doing. Dooku hadn't ordered her to come here. Perhaps she wanted to test the woman's grit.

Perhaps she had something to proof to herself. She wasn't sure.

She felt their anguish and anxiety over what was about to happen.

She heard the voices outside. A lower mezzo tones voice and a somewhat whiny nasally voice. She recognized at once as the Jedi brat.

That was unexpected. She figured Kenobi and Skywalker would be able to identify her by description. However, an eyewitness ID would be damaging for the count. She didn't want to feel his wrath. She leaped over the back patio fence and placed distance between the house and herself.

* * *

She went into a bar and ordered a drink. Then she wandered as shes sometimes did. She contemplated on returning to the house a killing them all. Maybe she didn't want to die. She wasn't sure.

How she hated being depressed.

Hiro and Kanta watched as their attacker disappeared into the streets below. They would never be able to stop her. Her speed alone told them they were dealing with a very strong force user. The watched as the security barriers disengaged and their sister stepped through the door. Immediately sensing their distress she came running to the patio.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed. She was waiting on the roof," said Kanta.

"Who?" said Ahsoka. Hiro and Kanta eyed her warily.

"This is my friend Ahsoka," said Kitana. "She is a Jedi and a very dear friend of the Empire."

"You've only known her for few days," said Hiro.

"Yes, but any friend of Obi Wan's is a friend of mine. Besides, I like her. So, speak freely."

"It was a woman of unknown species. Bald. Ashen skin. She was a force user. I think she was Sith. She only said she would slice in half if we moved."

Ahsoka growled, "Ventress, an assassin of Dooku's."

Kitana shook her head. "What could he possibly gain by doing this? Why didn't she stay and face me?"

"Who knows," said Hiro. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

They traveled in separate vehicles at top speed. They sent their authorization codes ahead of them and they entered the wall without incident. They were all alone in the vast dock. The silence seemed almost unnatural. Ahsoka could feel something amiss.

Ahsoka looked around the loading dock and immediately noticed a girl about her age watching them intently. She was watching above them on a balcony. Ahsoka blinked and the girl was progressing towards them literal with leaps and bounds. Her footsteps were silent.

"Master! We've gotta get you dressed, now."

Kitana nodded.

"Ahsoka Tano this is Tank. Tank this is Ahsoka Tano. Let's get moving."

The girl known as "Tank" nodded to Ahsoka briefly before running toward an unseen door.

No one said anything. The the four Edenians stood in a dim room and undressed. Each unfazed by the other one's nudity, they clothed themselves in their royal vestments. To Ahsoka, they appeared somewhat gaudy and weighted but none of them seemed to mind. They were clothed in amazing speed. This appeared to be something the trio did often. The girl known as Tank, eyed Ahsoka up and down.

"You are Jedi, you do not own extra clothing, right?"

"Nope. What you see is what you get."

The servant girl seemed pleased by her response.

"Let's move," said Kitana. She led them through another unseen door. Ahsoka didn't say anything else. She was without her masters and had learned that it was best to just go with the flow in these situations. Nonetheless, her heart was pounding.

Kitana led the way to the main palace. Her body seemed to be confined by the ornate bodice she wore around her torso. But she was a noble person bred for clothing like that. Her movements indicated she wasn't an iota less lethal. They moved through passages and corridors that seemed to be engraved into the walls. Ahsoka felt like this whole place was filled with intrique.

A door was opened and Ahsoka stood before many people. They rose to honor the Princess and her brothers. The figures were all glad in black mourning for their leader.

Kitana waited for them to finish saluting her before she abruptly bowed before an older version of herself.

* * *

"Mother we are home."

"My children. Where are the Jedi? Tell me they are alright."

"Yes Master Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are refreshing themselves with their squadrons. I have brought you Skywalker's student Ahsoka Tano."

Kitana offered her hand to Ahsoka. She took it and was brought closer by Kitana to the Empress Hatsumomo. The Empress was dress in a fine silk gown that was a mournful shade of purple. Her ornate headress rested to her right on plush pillow. She was an imposing figure none the less. Very strong in the force.

"Greetings Empress. I'm most honored to make your acquaintance."

The older woman studied Ahsoka's eyes for a long silent moment.

"I foresee that you will be of great use to us Padawan. I am most pleased that your Master has brought you to us."

Hatsumomo turned to her children.

"The delegations of this universe were just being versed on our current political climate. Your brother means to replace me. So, we must proceed with our government's laws. Nobunoda has agreed that the fate of our universe will be decided by tournament. To them it will appear to be a civilized contest with the possibility of death."

"Entertainment?" said Hiro. "Mother you are taking a huge risk. The Jedi are not allowed to get involved."

"No, but we have our own great class of fighters. Besides, Holun has found a wonderful loop hole for the Jedi to jump through."

Kanta seemed to be studying the faces in the room.

"This is most of our current government. Even the opposition. They're all still loyal to you, Mother?"

An older man emerged from the crowd and came forward.

"Yes, we are aware of Natsuno's defection. A small faction has formed from our ruling house. Nobunoda is now Sith. We have reason to believe that they are relying on outside sources to overthrow the Kawasura clan. This we, all agree, must not happen. If we are to preserve our way of life, we must work together against the Sith."

"Dooku," said Ahsoka.

"Yes," said Tank. "We all must watch _all _our guests most carefully.

Hatsumomo agreed. Then she huffed.

"I'm clad to see you my sweet children, but I will feel better once the Jedi are before me. Where are they?"

"The Hanamachi. It was a most a necessary shore leave."

The queen looked at Ahsoka. "I see."

"I'm sending your brothers to retrieve them at once. We must cut their shore leave short unfortunately."

"You have something you wish to say Padawan."

"No, no," said Ahsoka quickly.

"That wasn't a question, child. You have something you wish to say. I'm giving you permission to speak."

"Well, Hiro and Kanta do not know Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. They will not follow strangers easily."

Kitana nodded in agreement.

"I cannot send you. I need you here." The Empress seemed to have something else in mind for them.

"I will send Tank," said Kitana.

"How is that different?" said Hiro.

"Obi Wan is a chauvinist. He would sooner follow Tank here than two other men." Kitana seemed to be very confident in this . Ahsoka wouldn't argue. Her masters had often shown double standards with her. They'd tell her go do something and send Rex to 'help' her. Rex would, of course, complete the task and thank her for her 'supervision'.

"Yes, and what of his student?" said Hatsumomo.

"Anakin, doesn't trust anyone," said Ahsoka. "I do think it would be better to send her too."

Tank left without a word.

* * *

The older man who had stepped forward before cleared his throat.

"Now, that your children are here, we must begin the task of memorializing the Emperor."

Kitana sat down next to her mother. She was quiet for some time. Ahsoka said nothing.

She was sure that Kitana's thoughts were traveling well beyond the room to her masters.

* * *

Obi Wan groaned as he lowered himself into the hot water. All of the men agreed that the hot springs would be their first stop. Topless women served them cool beverages and food. Gentle music played in softly from a hidden room. His muscles ached and longed to be soothed. However, his mind did race. The force would not let him relax. For that reason, his light saber rested across his thighs beneath the water.

He looked over at Anakin who was resting with a cloth over his face. They occupied this room of baths together. The soldiers were lined along the wall in similar baths so communication was easy enough. No one wanted to talk. They wanted to relax and enjoy the their vision filled with scantilly clad ladies. No one had opted for men servants.

A young lady bare chested came into the room to refresh their drinks. She looked at Obi Wan and Anakin and frowned.

"What? You two don't like brunettes? Or would you prefer a man?"

A muffled, "Excuse me?" came from behind Anakin's cloth.

Obi Wan smiled at the young lady. "Come now, what ever do you mean?"

"Well you don't seemed interested, and he hasn't even _looked _at me. I just figured I wasn't your type."

"Tell me your name," said Obi Wan.

Obi Wan could feel Anakin rolling his eyes from behind the clothed that covered his face.

"Alexia."

"That's a very lovely name. My name is Obi Wan and his name is Anakin."

Alexia seemed to be enchanted by Obi Wan's manners. Anakin figured she'd never had a customer as her name. She didn't have any fabric on for a name badge save the crotch of her panties.

"Alexia, Anakin and I, think you're gorgeous. Don't we Anakin?"

"Yup."

"We think brunettes are just as lovely as blondes or red heads, don't we Anakin?"

"Sure do."

"It's just, we're very tired. We've traveled a long way, you see. So please put a smile on your lovely lips."

She did. She practically beamed at him. She had special drinks sent to them as well as the soldiers. Soon, their hot spring rooms were filled with chatter. Anakin had since removed his cloth and seemed to be in a much better mood.

Alexia came in the room completely naked followed by another brunette. Alexia joined Obi Wan in his bath and the anonymous brunette joined Anakin. For a moment, Obi Wan thought Anakin would leap out of the bath.

"I didn't think this was this kind of hot spring," called Rex from beyond the divider. Apparently, they all had guests.

"So, what did we do to deserve this?" called Rusty.

"It's usually not this kind of party. We save this treatment for special guests only. We like you boys, so," said the anonymous brunette.

"You're all welcome," called Obi Wan.

"Thank you General!" They all replied in unison.

"Remember when you beat my ass earlier, Master?"

"Yes," said Obi Wan.

"I forgive you."

"Aw, how sweet of you."

Anakin glared at his master. "Okay you're inebriated, Master."

"Actually, we've both been drugged...I'm too high to care..."

It was a night that was full of shameful deeds. Anakin quickly learned that your troops should never get a chance to see your bare ass. Philo had taken up a discussion of how there was absolutely no hair on his ass. Obi Wan then tried to think up new names for him besides Chosen One.

Baby Ass, Jedi Master won the popular vote.

"You get _The Negotiator_, and I get Baby Ass. That's complete crap!" He went on to complain how unfair that was and how he garnered way more respect. He was a prophetic manifestation after all.

Anakin made a point to acknowledge that none of the ladies complained about his assets.

Obi Wan and Anakin got into three more subsequent brawls. The clones took bets on who would win. Obi Wan won two and Anakin won one. Rex and Crank managed to have a drunken incoherent weepy heart to heart. There was a lot of random coitus happening in the middle of everything. In Anakin's case a lot of random adultery.

By the time Tank had arrived to drag them all out, they were all naked, all full alcohol and half of them were full shame.

On the transport all of them were completely wasted. Only Rex and Obi Wan were conscious. Anakin appeared to be crying in his sleep. This made Obi Wan laugh uncontrollably because he would've never thought him to be a sad drunk. Once the man had fought down his giggles Rex asked him something that had been troubling him.

"Sir," said Rex.

"Yes?"

"_What _did you say to that girl to make her be _so nice _to us?"

"I was polite."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Polite."

"Yeah."

"Talked her up."

"Asked her name. Told her she was pretty."

"Bullshit."

"No."

Rex laughed now with Obi Wan enjoying the brief lapse in protocol.

"Best mission ever," Rex said.

* * *

Their laughter was cut short by the shrieking metal as dual crimson sabers penetrated their transport. Obi Wan didn't wait for their attacker to get done making their entrance. He burst through a porthole and flipped himself on the roof. The whipping wind on his face made him miss his beard even more. Who met him was somewhat of a surprise.

"What could you possibly hope to gain by slaughtering us now, Ventress. You'd expose Dooku's little charade way too soon." His saber retracted and he poised himself ready to fight.

She glared at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"Kenobi, I thought you were better than this."

Obi Wan had a moment of utter confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an utter louse. I thought Jedi were supposed be righteous."

Obi Wan wasn't sure why he felt the need to explain, but he did. "I was drugged. It was really, really relaxing, but I'm still kinda drunk so..."

She lunged at him. He dodged and parried expertly, the alcohol and narcotics hadn't affected his footwork. He shoved her back with the use of the force.

"Besides, Asaaj, I didn't know you liked to watch." He flashed her his most charming seductive smile.

She had a moment of horrific embarrassment. She stammered a bit trying to find words. Obi Wan found this most amusing. Ordinarily, he wouldn't take such a risk with her. She was a woman who was obssessed with killing her. Now he found her wonderfully off kilter, almost childish. To Jedi sex was as simple as Luminara made it sound. The fact that Asaaj was balking at him was hiliarious.

"I ain't drunk enough for this," said Anakin who was standing with saber drawn behind him. Ventress took the chance to leap away onto a roof. Obi Wan stood somewhat perplexed and somewhat amused. He made a move to follow her, but a small had grabbed his arm. The hooded servant girl.

"Master Kenobi, you are under the influence of powerful narcotic and a large amount of alcohol. I must implore you to remain on this transport."

"No, there is a Sith running around the city, I can't just ignore that."

"Little girl," said Anakin. "Leave this to us. We know how to handle her."

"Is that so? How will you handle a Sith warrior when you can't even handle a...little girl."

The hooded girl pulled Obi Wan's arm in a way that his own inertia sent him flying through the hole Anakin finished cutting through the roof.

"Hey!" Anakin charged the girl only to find himself landing on top of his Master.

* * *

The clones slept peacefully. The Jedi dozed in heap upon the floor. The Clone Captain alone remained awake and watching her cautiously. Their ETA was forty five minutes at top speed.

"Do you want some too?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm cool," he replied.

* * *

Padme got word that the transport with Anakin aboard would be arriving shortly. She tried her best spruce up her make up without appearing like she was trying. Oh, how she missed him. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

* * *

Anakin felt someone sliding off his boots...then his pants...it was that little girl...

"What are you doing?"

"Your pants are on inside out _AND _backwards!"

Apparently the light had come on and it was revealed what a hot a mess Anakin was.

* * *

Senator Mothma and Senator Amidala stood side by side outside of the shuttle. Both women concerned as it jarred back and forth.

Padme looked at C3P0 for guidance. Someone was screaming inside. It sounded like Anakin but she couldn't tell.

C3P0 advised her that she didn't want to know.

Ahsoka had joined them, and wasted no time running up to the transport door.

She stopped short when she made out what the voices were saying.

* * *

_"My pants are fine inside out!"_

_"But not backwards you oaf!"_

_"No one would've noticed."_

_"Yes, they would've Anakin."_

_"How are you sober?"_

_"I used the force to detox."_

_"Why haven't I learned this?"_

_"I don't believe we've ever got this hammered."_

_"Once again you failed to mention such a pertinent technique, my Master."_

_"Just put on your pants, Baby Ass."_

_

* * *

_

Ahsoka opted to wait outside. Abruptly the door swung open and Tank stepped out. Obi Wan followed her. The the procession of clone troopers. Then, finally Anakin. Anakin was surprised how well everyone could march. He meandered behind letting Obi Wan chatt up ahead with the senators. His wife turned around and gave him a worried looked. He promptly blew chuncks all over Philo's back.

"Ahhh, sir...Ah...geeeeez man...come on...ugh..."

"That's what get for naming me Baby Ass, Phil."

His brothers did their best not laugh. Obi Wan pretended to be disgusted. Tank actually was. Ahsoka found a tree at which to vomit herself.

Padme was less enthusiastic about greeting her husband with a kiss.

* * *

Okay I hope that was nothing but enjoyable and hilarious! This is how I percieve the clones to really be. All those guys, all that testosterone...c'mon...

Please review!


	9. The Beginning of the End

All canon Star Wars characters are owned by George Lucas. The original characters are mine. Thank you all of your lovely reviews. I do enjoy them so so very much. This chapter is going to somewhat politically heavy... politics...love... politics...so

* * *

The dining hall was silent. It was an opulent room that was often used to entertain VIPs. Usually, it had seen more vibrant dinners. Tonight was a rare occurrence.

The Duchess of Mandalore sat across from The First Princess of the Edenian Empire with a cross expression.

In truth, when she heard of the what transpired at the landing platform when General Kenobi had arrived she was most troubled. Since the Jedi had assisted her in routing the Separtists plans for destroying her she had reopened a dialog between herself and the Jedi. The occasional visits that brought her to Corusanct for diplomatic purposes had always led her back to the Jedi's quarters which had always led her back to the Jedi's bed.

It infuriated her when the report came back that he had spent his evening in a district known for fulfilling carnal desire.

"Is something troubling you Duchess?" asked Kitana.

Then there was woman who sat before her. She had spent days with the man herself escorting them to the planet. She couldn't help but wonder if they were involved with each other.

Kitana's dinner attire accentuated her slender torso and tiny waist. Her breasts were encased in a black bodice while her silken gown trailed down to the floor. Her long hair hung loose around her face in long tendrils. She chose to wear dark smoky eyes. She wore a single thick band of gold around her neck.

It was a stark contrast to the Duchess's shimmering and dangling accoutrements.

"I was just wondering if the Jedi would be joining us for dinner?"

The princess looked down at her plate, then signaled a servant girl to approach.

They whispered between each other briefly.

The princess looked the duchess squarely in the eye.

"Only Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan will be joining us for dinner."

"And what of General Kenobi?"

"What of him?"

"Where will he be dining?"

The Princess studied the woman briefly. She smiled warmly and laughed a little.

"Is something amusing?" asked the Duchess.

"No, I was just thinking about something...actually. The good General is entertaining my grandmother Jiada. He's quite the celebrity to her."

"Ah, I see. How is your mother? She must be so upset."

"Not really. Death comes for all of us."

"Really dear? She must be distraught."

In this moment, Senators, Amidala, Organa, and Mothma approached the table from one side while Anakin and Ahsoka approached from the other side.

They all shared a round of polite salutation. Anakin gave Padme a wink that no one ordinarily would've noticed. Since his hostess was not ordinary she filed the gesture away in a mental note. Anakin sat to Kitana's immediate right. Ahsoka sat on his left. Then there was empty space where Obi Wan would've sat. The Duchess headed the other end of the table. Bail Oragana sat to the Duchesses immediate right followed by Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala. Food was placed in front of the late comers and none too soon. Anakin's stomach was empty.

"My distinguished ladies," said Bail Organa in his soothing baritone voice, "What are we discussing?"

"Death," the ladies said in unison.

"Oh" said Bail. "Well, the Emperor's loss was most unfortunate. I found him to be a most spirited man for his age." Bail was of course was wise enough to omit their hot spring meeting. "I only knew him for a short time, but I feel like I'm missing an old friend."

"Thank you, Senator. Yes, Father had that effect on most people."

"You don't seem to be effected much," said the Duchess. Everyone at the table turned their heads toward the Duchess.

"I'm sure know, as a woman with authority, our moments of fragility are best left private."

"She had her moment," said Anakin defensively. Padme looked at Anakin who was having a hard time cutting his meat. His hand was malfunctioning. It hurt her to watch him struggle. Ahsoka noticed and held up a light saber jokingly.

"Want me to handle that, Master?"

That broke the coldness that seemed to be radiating from the Duchess. They all laughed lightly. Anakin was noticeably dejected.

"Use the regular cutlery, Snips. These plates are probably worth more than the _Twilight._"

Anakin glared angrily at his left hand.

"Let me take a look at that, Ani," said Kitana.

"No, thank you, Princess. I'm fine," he said. Anakin put his left hand in his lap as if to politely decline. Ahsoka went to work on his steak.

"Kanta's right hand is mechanical. I know what's going on. You can't move your fingers and your nerves are pinched. You're in a lot of pain."

"What could it hurt, Anakin?" asked Padme.

"Well, _Senator_, we are at dinner," said Anakin. He sincerely didn't want to gross anyone out.

"Master Skywalker, I think we all agree that if you're in pain, we want you to get help as soon as possible," said Bail.

"I can handle it."

"Ani, you're going to be more embarrassed if I have to drag your chair over here."

Anakin gave the Princess a side ways look. She was placing a napkin in her lap. Her servant placed a small box on the table. She then put a stool directly next to the princess's chair. In other words, he was being given an opportunity to willfully move instead of having the large chair dragged with him inside it.

"Sorry everyone...I'm in a bit of a hard place."

"I second Senator Organa's statement," said the Duchess. "Please let the Princess aide you. Perhaps she can tell us how she became such a skilled mechanic. I find such hobbies so interesting."

"Really, Duchess? I would never think _you_ were a gear head," said Anakin.

Anakin slipped on to the stool. He braced his back against the table allowing him to place his left hand in the princess's lap. She went right to work tinkering with Anakin's hand. The light dinner conversation continued. Thank heaven for Bail, thought Padme. Senator Mothma seemed content with eating quietly and listening. Ahsoka and Padme hung on Bail's every word as he and the Duchess shared stories about the Jedi and the absent Jedi Master.

One particular story came up. Padme recalled it well.

"I don't think he had the beard then, did he Anakin?"

Padme turned her head to catch the sight of Anakin's _smile. _It wasn't a smirk, or a grin, or the aftermath of a snide remark. It was a real smile, his most genuine expression that, she thought, was reserved for her. Now, he smiled warmly toward the Princess. They spoke in soft voices to each other. They sat so close. Shoulder to shoulder. She watched as Anakin's eyes traveled down the woman's neckline to her bodice. Even Padme had to admit her breasts were impressive. She could only imaging what Anakin must be thinking.

Something about the sight made Padme loose her appetite. Suddenly, she wanted to scream and slap that smile of his face. At that moment, the Princess's eyes locked with hers. Padme didn't look away. The woman smiled her as if to say she understood. She _knew. _Padme sat back in her chair a bit.

"Oh, no Senator, Obi Wan was beardless at the Battle of Theed," said Anakin. That was when Qui Gonn Jinn had died fighting Darth Maul.

"I must say, I'm pleased to see the beard gone," said the Duchess. She had a couple of glasses of wine and was in much better mood.

"I agree," said Senator Mothma.

"I hope no one objects to _my _beard," said Bail.

"No, Bail, your beard makes you quite attractive," said Padme. The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. Anakin had to fight to rubberneck and glare at her. Kitana whispered to him softly.

"Relax. Take a deep breath," she said.

To anyone who had heard her hey would have thought he needed to loose the tenseness in his muscles. However Anakin held his breath as he studied Kitana's face but she would not look at him. She focused on his fingers.

Bail had a moment of utter embarrassment before he thanked her for the compliment.

"I agree to that too," said Senator Mothma.

"Yes, I think _your _beard makes you rather distinguished," said the Duchess.

Even Ahsoka had to add her two cents, "Yes, I gotta give the beard two thumbs up. What do you think Princess?" Her head was down as she was she completed tightening a transistor in Anakin's forefinger.

"Oh yeah, Ahsoka, he's a total hottie."

Every one laughed at that remark expect Anakin. It was obvious that while she had been working on his arm that wine had been flowing freely. Bail was laughing sheepish with a hand covering his mouth. He was well beyond embarrassed at this point.

"But sincerely, I agree with Padme. I find your beard adds to your attractiveness."

Bail blushed furiously and his smile reaching his eyes and showing his dimples. He pushed himself away from the table.

"Now that I'm _completely _embarrassed, I'll be heading to restroom." A male servant escorted him. At that moment someone announced Obi Wan Kenobi was entering the dining hall. He strode up and greeted the guests at the table before having a seat.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us Obi," said Kitana.

Obi Wan thanked her. "Yes, I just had the most interesting light saber lesson with your grandmother Empress Jiada."

Kitana looked up from Anakin's hand and stared at the man for a moment. Then, abruptly to a long swig from her wine glass.

"You drinkin' Kenobi?" said Kitana.

"No, no, I've had my fill for quite some time thank you."

"I trust you boys enjoyed your shore leave then?"

Senator Mathma actually giggled. There were already a dozen rumors flying around since their party had arrived.

"What on earth did you all get into? There was a gaping hole atop your transport?" The petite woman took a huge gulp from her cup and waited for Obi Wan to reply.

"Yes, Obi, please share with us your latest misadventure," said Obi Wan.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood Satine. I'll have whatever she's having," he said to the server.

Anakin panicked for a moment, but then immediately calmed when he realized his master wouldn't talk about such things in mixed company. His manners wouldn't let him.

"We just enjoyed one of Kimpo's many hot spring houses. That's all."

"That's all," said Satine. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure you charmed some poor helpless girl with your tricks, corrupting your student all the while."

"We should hang out more," said Bail. That earned him an elbow to his ribs from Senator Mothma.

"Well Satine, if you must know, the employees were quite hospitable. We were quite looked after. No tricks necessary."

Satine narrowed her eyes at him.

"I take Alexia was working then?" said Kitana. Anakin just wanted to eat his steak and go to sleep. That's all. At the rate the conversation was going he was going be a dead man by the end of the night. He at least wanted his last meal.

"Are you almost finished, Kit...I'm starving." The familiarity didn't go unnoticed by Padme.

"Oh Anakin is this your steak? You don't mind if I eat it do you?" said Obi Wan. He was already sliding in front of him. "Your grandmother was a most challenging opponent. I haven't had a bite."

"Be my guest," Anakin said with pretend chagrin. He was actually happy for the redirect.

"Who is Alexia?" asked Padme.

Damn.

Obi Wan had a mouth full of steak and was chewing quite slowly. Anakin could feel Padme's eyes burning into the side of his face.

"She's the first assistant manager at this particular hot spring, a concierge so to speak. Always so hospitable," said Kitana. She tinkered away at Anakin's hand leaving both Obi Wan and Anakin with blank looks.

Obi Wan cleared his throat. "You know Alexia...personally?"

"Is anybody else hot," said Ahsoka a little too loudly. "I gotta get some air." She excused her self and left the dining hall.

"Yes, I frequent that hot spring...from time to time," said Kitana. Anakin wanted to follow  
Ahsoka because his body temperature was definitely rising. Alas, he was stuck.

"She does wonderful work. Definitely a professional at the top of her class."

"Well, I will have to thank her...personally. She took such good care of my honored guests."

"Please let me accompany you when you show her your...gratitude." said Obi Wan. Anakin could feel his face growing hot. He did his best to suppress the mental image of the princess in a tub with the "concierge".

"If you so desire Master Jedi."

Obi Wan stared at Kitana as he chewed his steak. Satine thought it was the most obscene thing she'd ever witness him do. He was chewing slowly and methodically as if his mind was on something other than the ball of meat in his mouth.

"We all should go to this hot spring," said Senator Mothma.

Bail leaned over and whispered, "I don't think they're talking about gift baskets."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Padme. Satine was glad she blurted it out before she did herself. Bail looked at Padme who was gripping her knife somewhat tightly. Bail slowly turned his head and stared at his young colleague. She was slicing her carrots with deftness. Her knife was sliding expertly through the orange vegetable. It made him a little nervous to be sitting so close. Anakin cleared his throat.

"It was just a spa," he said without much enthusiasm.

"Well, _I'm _talking about a wonderful spa experience," said Kitana as she slipped on Anakin's glove. "Senator Mothma's right, we all should go."

"I can't wait to meet this, Alexia," said Satine.

"Ditto," said Padme. Padme cast a sideways glance toward Anakin. He was looking at something on the floor with a grim expression on his face.

"Well, its settled then." said Kitana. "You boys can come, but of course you will be on the separate side.

"They're separated?" said Padme sounding somewhat relieved.

"Typically yes," said Kitana.

Anakin was amazed at how well Kitana telling half truths. He succeeded in getting back to his seat with showing off the erection he'd gotten while sitting next to Kitana . He ate his entire dinner within six minutes. When he was done he excused himself and left the room without a glance over his shoulder.

Bail Organa and Obi Wan left the table together while the four women remained to chat amongst themselves.

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her bed and waited. The clock struck midnight and her door slid slowly open.

"Hey," said Rex.

"Hey," said Ahsoka.

"Listen, I can only be here for a couple of minutes. General Skywalker is covering for me so..."

Ahsoka braced herself for what was coming.

Hot tears ran down her face. Her chest was tight and how she wished this was going to end differently, but she knew that it wouldn't. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Please don't cry. I timed this out for two minutes." It was attempt to make her laugh.

"If you were a woman, an adult, you probably wouldn't even want me."

"I don't care that you're a clone." said Ahsoka. He put two fingers to her lips.

"No, I know you don't. That does make me happy, but I'm not a good guy, Ahsoka."

"I'm all about the job. I'm an inconsiderate son of a bitch. I have the emotional capacity of stone; and let's face it, would have a severe inferiority complex if I was with a woman who can lift trees with her mind."

"We will _always_ be friends. I will always care about you. Nothing will change that. Intimacy is something we will never have. It's not right for me to take that from you even if you want me to have it."

He didn't wait for a reply because she was damned good at negotiating. He left her room as silently as he had come. Anakin was waiting just outside the door. They walked to their quarters in silence.

"Well?"

"I didn't get that weird tingling feeling," said Rex.

"Maybe Obi Wan was right. It must happen when she perspires."

"I feel terrible. She was crying."

"She's gonna have to get over it," said Anakin.

"Yes, sir." Rex saluted and walked away from Skywalker. Their quarters were in opposite directions. "Me too," said Rex to the wind. "Me too."

* * *

Obi Wan looked out over the balcony toward the courtyards. In the moonlight the trees appeared as vivid and rich as they had during the day. The elder Empress had beckoned him to join her one of the gardens. He had sat with her in setting sun and smoked a most peculiar herb. Ordinarily, Jedi's didn't indulge in such practices, but he was still buzzed from whatever he'd been served at the spa. The combined herb was making him feel a little loose. It was remarkable he didn't mount Kitana right there at the dinner table.

There was a light knock his door.

"Enter," he said.

"Check out this place," said Anakin.

"Yes, I've always loved how things were made from real wood. They have quite the artisans here."

"Master, why don't I have any memories of Kitana?"

Obi Wan had been waiting for this question. It had bothered him too. Shortly after they had left here all those years ago, their shuttle had crashed. Anakin had suffered a very serious head injury. Soon after that, they arrived on Corusanct to discover someone was trying to kill Padme Amidala. At that time, she was being hunted because she was leader of the opposition for the Grand Army Republic Creation Act.

"You had a head injury shortly after we departed from here. It must have affected your short term memory."

Anakin sat in a chair and got a far away look on his face.

"Master, who is she? She's important to me somehow."

Obi Wan laughed.

"I suppose every man should remember the first time."

"The first time for what?"

"The first time you were with a woman."

"I beg your pardon?" Anakin had an incredulous look on his face. "My first time was with-"

Obi Wan's eye brows shot up with anticipation of the name. Anakin caught himself and Obi Wan noticeably disappointed.

"I got tired of walking in on you masturbating so I let Kitana have you for a week. We made up a fictitious mission and I got a break."

Suddenly Anakin felt embarrassed.

"Master, it's clear you care for this woman."

"Are you redirecting?"

"I'd rather leave my awkward teen years forgotten."

Obi Wan smiled. For a moment, he realized just how much Anakin had grown.

"I am proud of you, you must know that."

Anakin did his best not let the warmth he felt bleed through to his expression. These moments were so rare. When Obi Wan actually said he was proud of him, or he had done well. Anakin always knew how his master felt. It just did something to him to him.

"And I...love you too, Master. You're like a father to me. That's why I'm worried for you."

"Worried for me?"

Obi Wan took a seat next his student in the adjacent chair.

"You love this woman."

"Anakin, I love a lot of women. I'd literally been with every woman in that room at some point."

Anakin's face was grim. He thought briefly about taking out his saber and slicing off the top of his master's skull. He soon suppressed the thought.

"_Every woman?" _

"Well, no, not Senator Amidala, of course."

"Of course." Anakin cleared his throat. "Senator Mothma, too?"

"Yeah...that was a while ago."

"How did I miss that? You're quite the lady killer."

"I don't know. It was by far the most risky affair I've had. I've never risked expulsion before."

"So, Yoda's definitely not okay with that, huh?"

"It's scandalous. A Jedi and a Senator. It's a gross conflict of interest."

Anakin studied his master's expression. The man seemed saddened.

"Why did it end?"

Obi Wan gave a wry smile.

"She only wanted me for my body."

Anakin laughed.

"I'm being serious."

Anakin continued laughing.

"I knew it when I told her that I had to cancel a rendez vous, because I was still healing from a few broken bones."

"What'd she say?"

"She asked when I would able to "perform" again, and tried to pencil me onto her schedule."

Anakin gave a low whistle, "That's cold."

"Indeed" he said.

"I can't say I blame her," said a familiar sultry voice.

The two men turned in their seats startled drew their sabers. Kitana had changed from her black evening gown to a dark purple fabric that sheathed her body. Her bare shoulders were cloaked by her long dark hair. Her face void of any paint.

Kitana held up her hands.

"Princess," said Anakin giving her an appreciative look. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she said.

"How did you get in here?" said Anakin.

"This palace was built by people that don't trust each other. Every room has a secret entrance and exit."

"That's useful," said Anakin.

"What are you doing here?" said Obi Wan. Kitana frowned at him.

"No compliment?" she said. Obi Wan studied her body with an expert eye. He pursed his lips. He arched a brow.

"I still prefer the flight suit." She flashed a smile at him before she replied.

"I have more than flight suits in my wardrobe. Some situations require more delicate attire."

"What about the ones that require no attire?"

"I'm just going to go," said Anakin. Anakin made his move toward the door.

"No," said Kitana. "I have to talk to you both. Never mind Obi Wan. He's perpetually horny."

Kitana sat down on an ottoman. The two men returned to their seats.

"We have to talk now because, soon, we won't be able to. My brother has turned to the dark side. He's challenging my mother for sovereignty. So, in the mean time his forces and my mother's are going to fight. To everyone else, it supposed to be entertainment, but it could mean the fate of your war. If my brother sides with Dooku, the Jedi may have more than clones to worry about.."

"If its entertainment, no one will panic," said Obi Wan.

"A friendly contest," said Anakin. "It will appeal to mostly everyone. Your brother's forces cannot win."

"Yes," said Kitana. "You two will be the only guests that are the wiser. Mother is going to ask you two to fight."

"Kitana," said Obi Wan. "We can't."

"What if there's a Sith in the tournament?"

"That could be grounds for involvement considering we know what's at stake," said Anakin.

"Quite frankly, Obi, my father's been playing us all. Hopefully, his posthumous actions will ensure his kingdom is not inherited by Sith lords."

"Well, how do we know we won't be killed in our sleep?" said Anakin. "I'm sure you're not the only one who knows about the secret passages."

"That's true but I've got my body guard posted at this one. So, if any one is following me, they're dead. In fact the palace's vastness works for our advantage. Of course you guys aren't sleeping in the rooms that you're officially assigned to. Even the clones are designated in a false location. Dooku is due to arrive within the next six hours so things should get interesting."

"How good is your body guard?," said Anakin.

"We call her Tank for a reason," said Kitana. She stood up and stretched. "Besides the Force Corps is on my mother's side. Only a handful defected with my brother. Her faction is becoming more closely knit. New relationships forming."

"That's good news," said Obi Wan.

"Yeah," said Anakin.

"I'll be leaving you two," she said. She leaned in and gave Anakin chaste kiss on his lips. She tried to do the same for Obi Wan, but he wasn't having any of that. He promptly slipped his tongue inside her mouths. She pulled away from him.

"Obi, we agreed."

"Yes, but considering you've entangled me in intergalactic political subterfuge I'd say you owe me some." Anakin choked on his own spit. His master just seemed so out of character.

"_Master," _said Anakin. "I'm still here."

Obi Wan grinned. "I'm joking."

Kitana looked a little sad. "Oh, I was kinda hoping you weren't."

Obi Wan and Anakin watched as the lady went and stood in front of the window.

"I chose this room for you because the trees prevent anyone from obtaining a visual even with binoculars."

"That's convenient," said Obi Wan.

"Okay," said Anakin. He clapped his hands together and began to head toward the door. He was trying his best to keep his thoughts under control. Since Obi Wan had told him about his forgotten past with the woman, he'd been straining to recall that time.

"I didn't know if I should tell you this. I'm getting married tomorrow, Obi Wan. I don't love him. Its purely political. I have to do it, for my mother."

Anakin jerked his head to get a look at his master's face. Obi Wan rested his elbows on his knees. His lips were formed in a tight smirk. His eyes were glassy and empty.

"Congratulations," he said. Obi Wan was biting his lip. Anakin recognized it something Obi Wan did when he was hurting. He did so because he didn't want to give his opponent satisfaction of hearing his cries of pain. Anakin saw something dark veil his master's face.

Anakin watched as a range of emotions played across his face until finally, it was blank.

"Is...that all you have to say...Obi...I'm so scared"

She turned to looked at him.

"Say something..." she said. He shrugged slightly.

"What am I supposed to say?" he said. He looked almost angry.

"Obi Wan," said Kitana. "I-I do love you, you know that."

Obi Wan said nothing. What would be the point. There was nothing that they would be able to share with each other. No life. No future. No nothing.

He let her leave them without another word.

Anakin was noticeably displeased with him.

Obi Wan didn't expect him to understand.

* * *

Anakin decided to follow Kitana through the false pane in the wall. Her body guard promptly greeted him with blade at his neck.

"Why is she crying, Jedi?"

The girl reminded him of Ahsoka.

"My master is an ass. Please let me speak with her."

"This way," she said. She led him down narrow corridors quickly. Anakin saw figures scurrying in the dimly lit tunnels.

"Is everyone in the palace creeping around?"

"Yes, we're getting prepared for Dooku's arrival. Surprise assaults and the like. It is possible that we'll meet an enemy in these corridors, but I trust you're well armed."

The girl moved like he did. Like a killer.

"Who is your master, little one?"

"Kitana."

That would explain that. Kitana was trained by Dooku. Dooku was quite lethal.

Soon they arrived at a stopping point. Anakin followed the girl through a small slit that opened to an inner closet.

"What if someone enters this behind us?"

"They won't."

"Why not?"

"No one knows its here."

"What if someone gets curious?"

"No one gets curious. You either know the way, or you don't. Pop into the wrong place, you likely dead."

"I see."

Kitana opened the door to find them both standing in the dark.

"What are you doing here, Ani?" Kitana had performed yet another wardrobe change. This time, she was dressed for bed. She wore a wore a white tunic that stopped mid thigh showing off her long legs.

"Obi Wan, really does care for you. You just shocked him." She gave him a derisive look.

"Does that matter now, kid? Go to your room, go to sleep."

"No," he said. He attempted to step out of the closet. Tank put a arm in front of him.

"Conversation is over, Jedi."

"Kitana, would you please just listen. He's different when he's with you. You make him alive. He won't be happy without you."

Kitana stared into his eyes for a long while.

"Let him by, Tank." Anakin was led into a small sitting room. The Princess's bedroom was one of the most opulent rooms he had seen thus far. She sat next to him held his mechanical hand.

"I appreciate what you're doing. I'm grateful for the person you have become, Ani. But you should think about your own life."

"What do you mean?"

Kitana smiled at him as if he had done something naughty.

"You and the Senator, Ani. That's trouble."

Anakin gave a nervous laugh. "Listen, I don't-"

"Don't lie to me. You cannot lie to me. She was prepared to harm me for touching you. Very possessive."

"The Senator wouldn't-"

"But your wife would. Your wife loves you fiercely."

Anakin's eyes widened. He'd never felt more exposed. Panic arose in him.

"Does Obi Wan know?"

"No."

"What are you going to do, Ani?"

"About?"

"About your shenanigans with Kenobi. She's pissed and not buying your story."

Of course, he knew that. He was just startled to actually discuss this with another living soul...that wasn't R2-D2.

"So what are you, some kind of telepath?"

"Empath. My intuition is heightened because of the Force."

"So you know my master loves you greatly."

"Don't change the subject."

Kitana rose from her seat and went to her bed. She climbed in it and slipped underneath the covers give Anakin a glimpse of her slender thighs. His thoughts went into overdrive. He focused on his wife. He didn't know why he remained sitting there. He just watched her.

The princess shut her eyes and seemed to be sleeping. That was quite the way to end the conversation. It was a very princess like thing to do. The conversation was indeed over.

He didn't know why, but he stood and moved toward the bed. Her body guard remained silent and umoving in the other room. He climbed in the bed and lie down beside her. Anakin closed his eyes.

* * *

Anakin felt cold. Wind howled in his ears. He was higher elevation.

"Where am I?"

He looked around at the ceiling. Gone was the ornate molding of Kitana's bedroom. It was replaced by a massive crystal geode. He was in a cave. He was a sleeping bag with someone soft and warm. He turned to see a sleeping woman. A sleeping naked woman.

"_Come closer, Ani. I'm freezing_."

* * *

Anakin's eyes popped open. He sat up.

He was in Kitana's bed. Alone.

The light of the planet's star shone brightly through her window.

Had he slept there all night?

At the foot of the bed, the girl Tank stood patiently watching him.

"You should go now. Go out the way you came."

With that, she left him. Anakin snorted as he slid out of the bed.

"It wouldn't kill you to smile sometime kid," he muttered.

The woman in the vision haunting his mind. Something told him it had been Kitana.

Anakin didn't waste any time. He went straight back to Obi Wan's room. He slid silently through the pane. He found his master sleeping stark naked on top of his bed. He was about to go cover up his master since the view of his master's genitals was something he wanted to see this early in the morning.

He moved toward the bed, until the sound of a woman humming came from the washroom. Then suddenly she called from the bathroom,

"Obi, we're due at Kitana's wedding in thirty minutes. Shouldn't you bathe?"

_The Duchess of Mandalore._

Anakin dove underneath the bed and held his breath. The woman stepped into the room. She stood at the side of the bed and tried to awaken the Jedi.

Then she climbed onto the bed and shook him gently. Obi Wan, groaned. Anakin only hoped they were not about to get it on. He didn't need any more repressed memories.

"Why are you still here?" said Obi Wan. To Anakin, his voice sounded foreign. He was practically growling.

"Obi...w-what's wrong with you?" The Duchess was stammering. Since Anakin knew this woman didn't frighten easily, he knew she must have seen something to startle her. A struggle ensued above him. The Duchess landed on the floor with a thud.

"Just go!"

The door chimed.

"Master Kenobi!" It was Ahsoka. "We're going to be late. I cannot find Anakin anywhere!"

"Just go," he repeated. The woman scrambled off of the floor and ran past Ahsoka.

"Duchess Satine...your face..."

Ahsoka was clearly disturbed. Anakin held his breath as Ahsoka walked toward the bed.

"Oh, hello there...little one."

Anakin rolled out from under the bed.

"Get away from him, Ahsoka. He's not himself."

Anakin turned to look at his master who was staring at him with a blank expression. The man abruptly exhaled as if he had been holding his breath. He looked around the room with a curious expression.

"Something's wrong with me, Anakin." Obi Wan's voice was shaky. His breaths were heavy. He just couldn't breathe. He hadn't had a panic attack since he was a boy.

"What's happening? Who was here just now."

Ahsoka covered him with a blanket.

"Satine, you struck her."

"I did no such thing. I would _never_ do that," said Obi Wan.

"Yes, you did, Master," said Anakin.

Obi Wan looked horrified.

"I wouldn't...couldn't...oh I have to find her..." He was about to rise off the bed, but Obi Wan felt as if someone had sucked all of the strength out of his body. His legs were so shaky.

"Master just relax, we've gotta figure out what's going on with you," said Ahsoka. She gently stroked his hair and laid him back on the pillows.

"Snips I gotta find the Duchess. Just stay with him."

"Why were you under the bed?"

"Does that matter?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Anakin," said Obi Wan, but that was all he managed to speak. Obi Wan was out cold again. He would not be roused.

"Let's hope Kitana's dad can help him," said Ahsoka. She cradled herself next to Obi Wan. It was obvious he had been afraid before he passed out. She wanted to send good vibes into him while he dreamed or whatever journey he was having. Anakin was about to go out of the proper door when said door burst open.

Three very formidable elderly women stood there.

They entered the room without invitation. They were clad in black garb with their gray hair pulled back in severe buns. One of the particularly decrepit ones took one look at the three Jedi and snorted. "_Infants."_

"Who are you?" said Anakin. He placed himself in between the three Crones and the bed. Ahsoka covered Obi Wan with another blanket. She defensively held him close to her.

The woman that stood in the middle had dazzling green eyes that seemed to be not as old as she was.

She smiled at Anakin. "I-"

"What's going on?" said Kitana. She had literally appeared out of nowhere through the open door. A crowd of servant girls were shuffling behind her. She banished them all to the hallway and secured the door.

Her long hair hung loose around her. She was clad in something akin to a bathrobe. Her cheeks were flushed, it was clear she had ran from where ever she was.

"Grand daughter, what are you doing here?" The green eyed woman looked most annoyed. Anakin recalled that Obi Wan had this woman before. He said she was a master swordsman.

"Ji Ji, I-I threw up on my wedding gown. So, I've got some time to...I felt a disturbance in the Force. I was led here to my friends."

One of the ladies that flanked her grandmother snorted, "Did you throw up on it on purpose?"

"No, Great Aunt, I didn't...it's my nerves."

"We wouldn't blame you, dear. Your husband is..." The Empress Jiada had a disappointing look on her face. "Well, we also felt this disturbance and came right over." She turned to Ahsoka.

"I see my son Holun is up to something."

Anakin felt somewhat relieved.

"Please tell us what's happening to him. He's not himself. He's struck a woman a moment ago," said Anakin. His expression was grim. "He would never strike a woman unless she was an opponent."

"Which woman was it," said one of the crones. "A servant girl?"

"No this woman is the Duchess of Mandalore," said Ahsoka. "He wasn't himself. Something's wrong."

"Obi would never do that," said Kitana. She moved towards the bed. As she approached she lurched forward abruptly as if to vomit, but Anakin caught her bent her over a wastebasket. She sank to her knees and wretched several times in a fit until she collapsed onto Anakin's chest. Anakin caught her about her waist and came to rest on his butt.

Anakin was startled by the jolt of energy he felt when his rested on her belly.

"Kit," said Anakin. "Kit...I don't think you're sick because of your nerves."

"Wha-" said Kit.

"I-I think you're pregnant," said Anakin. He moved his hand over her belly again. He saw three little faces, little mouths, little smiles. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did. He was sure now. His instinct told him the truth. "I trust my feelings. You need to get checked out."

Jiada knelt in front of her grand daughter and pressed his hands on her belly. She smiled brightly.

"Young Skywalker, I see that Obi Wan was not exaggerating about your abilities."

"Well, he would also say that I lack balance."

"You do, but that will come in time." Jiada turned to one of the older women. "Kiko, find this Duchess. Wipe her memory. We don't need another traumatized soul."

"Child," said Kiko to Ahsoka. "Take me to this woman." Ahsoka exited with the old woman.

Kitana sat limply in Anakin's arms. Her eyes had drifted to sleeping man on the bed.

"What do I do?" Anakin felt her desperation, her confusion.

"You going to get married. You have morning sickness, so we'll give you something to settle your stomach. Once the Kuo's are united with the Kurosawa's it will secure your mother's position."

"That's all well and good, but, hello, she's pregnant."

"This is good, right Yuri?" said Jiada. The older woman nodded.

"She will have strong first born children. They will be mighty heirs for our empire."

Anakin looked between the two women. "Sooooo, you're just going to lie."

Jiada and Yuri looked at each other and then at Anakin.

"You must understand that we do what we do for the sake of our home world. In war, some secrets are necessary. You must understand," said Yuri.

"The children of this man would make far stronger rulers than that of Kitana's husband to be. Unless the pregnancy threatens her, she will carry these children. She does want them."

Kitana was crying. Waves of emotion were pouring of her. She was just scared for her children.

"_Babies," _she sobbed. Plural. She was panicking.

Anakin wouldn't argue with the older women. He wouldn't be a greater hypocrite than what he already was. The two women hoisted Kitana out of his arms. She was visibly trembling. She looked at Anakin with visible fear.

"Ani-"

"Looks like we both have our secrets."

He felt relief from her. "Thank you, I-I just can't tell him now."

Anakin looked at his Master. He slept deeply unaware of how much the world had changed around him. For a moment, Anakin thought it fitting. Then, he wondered how Obi Wan would handle it.

"We will proceed with the ceremony," said Jiada. "Stay here with your Master. See what Holun has to say."

Anakin nodded. He locked the door and lay down next to his master. He was exhausted. He trusted the force to alert him if anything were amiss. He had to get some rest. Things were getting more and more complicated by the day. The conference wasn't even underway yet.

He would rather be fighting droids, scaling walls, diving from bombs than deal with politics.

Mostly, he was worried about Kitana's knowledge of Padme. He didn't think she would speak of it to anyone but he wasn't used to anyone else knowing. He did have a secret of hers, but he didn't like going tit for tat.

He hated politics.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter our Sith friends and Crank will be makking an appearance. Please read and review. Sorry for any grammatical errors.


	10. In the Mean Time

All Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas. The original characters are my own. Please read and review.

* * *

Jard Dooku aka Darth Tyranus

He didn't want to think about it. In truth, he would've preferred not to complete this task. Gaining the allegiance of Edenian System would tip the scales of the war to the Separatists favor in power and in policy. The alliance kept between the Galactic Republic and the Edenian Empire was only neutral in this conflict because there was no documented record of the sith assuming a major role in fighting the Jedi. If the sith did assume power openly over the Separatist Senate, Edenia would rally with the Republic to prevent their rise.

No, what this required was emotional manipulation. In earnest, he wasn't a conniving person. In fact, he cried the day he lost faith in the Republic. The day Sidious revealed himself to him had torn him in half. He'd only recently since understood what Sidious sought by making him regain contact with his student. The Jedi had spurned them both.

All those years ago the leaders of the Trade Federation demanded he hand Kitana over for their punishment. When he would not, the Chancellor at the time insisted that they reach a compromise. The Jedi Council was forced to expel her. She returned to her family residence and he assumed Keeley Vine as his padawan. While he was proud of Keeley and the Jedi she became, he had always mourned for the loss of potential in Kitana. She would've been a most powerful Jedi.

The Jedi Council was too weak to see their error. That's when his allegiance to the Republic began to deteriorate.

He had kept up with Kitana's activities. Over the years, she took every opportunity to be a pain in her father's enemies' hide. She was a maverick of the family. She grew into a powerful Force User championing her own squadron in the corps. He had even received a letter of gratitude from Holun himself thanking him for teaching her the fundamentals of the Force.

Now, he was aiding her brother, Nobunoda, in overthrowing the current ruling party of which Kitana stood as a massive obstacle. Word reached him that she had wed some pundit in an effort to realign her mother's political assets.

How long he would keep Nobunoda as an ally relied on how successful he was in convincing Kitana not to trust Kenobi and his cohorts.

He lay in the dark. His day had been filled with meetings and meaningless conversations. He entertained the Separatist Senate for as long as he could before he retreated to his quarters. Somewhere in the vast palace, Ventress was doing his bidding. Training Nobunoda's men, formulating attack routes and the like; Ventress could do it all. He had the more delicate task of connecting with his student and gaining her mother's favor.

He heard casual conversations regarding the exploits of Kenobi and Skywalker in his wanderings on the grounds. That had caused a small pain to begin at the base of his spine and inch its way up to his shoulders. '

The sun sank beneath the horizon. He instantly felt that his entire thought process was being encroached upon. He didn't know or understand why. This was a disturbance in the force. He would have to wait and see what this disturbance would bring.

* * *

Republic Clone Trooper 0809-1984 AKA Crank

He stood in an archway and admired the architecture. The Kominoans told him that he had superior intellectual capacity because he appreciated artistic works. That had not been a part of his programming. It was something natural and unique to him. They had given him a place in advanced training. He had more contact with his Jedi overseer Shaak Ti. Her beauty had haunted him night and day.

When he saw Ahsoka for the first time, his heart skipped a beat.

It was true he desired her, but it wasn't like they made it sound. He was punished for voicing something they all had been thinking. It wasn't right. He was feeling betrayed and out casted. He was chastised for being a man. That's what he was, wasn't he? He wasn't a droid, or an automaton. He was made of flesh and blood.

How dare they?

He was supposed to be eating, but he hadn't felt like being around the others. He felt betrayed by his brothers more than anything. Instead he enjoyed the intricate carvings in the stone above him. He enjoyed the organic foliage that crept across carrying bursts of vibrant color in its blossoms.

He didn't want to return to Corusanct.

When she approached him, his instincts told him to shoot her. His intellect told him that his blaster would not be of much use. Maybe, if the situation had not been what it was, he would've done his duty and died under her saber blade. However, he didn't feel like dying. He didn't feeling sacrificing another drop of blood for this cause of for the Republic.

"Well, well, what do we have here," she said. "You are certainly the most contemplative clone I've ever seen."

He didn't say anything. He knew better than to run. He knew better to engage her. She could strike him down at any moment, so he decided to just let her talk and see if he could escape death. They briefed him on her identity when they arrived at the palace. While they had all slept the Jedi had thwarted her attempt to kill them all. Based on their description, he recognized her instantly. Without hair, dark painted lips, a menacing pair of eyes, with an aura of lethal air around her, assassin Asaaj Ventress approached out of the shadows.

"I'm not like my brothers, in many ways," he said. She smiled at him.

"So, what should I do with you?" She placed and index finger over his heart and traced a line to the soft tissue of his neck. Crank didn't miss the seductive purr on lips. As deadly as she was, she was still a woman. If there was thing this clone knew, it was women.

"I hope it's what _I _would like to do with _you._"

Okay, he knew that was a stretch. However, he also knew that she would take any inkling of fear as weakness, and kill him. Crank truly hoped that she would see the opportunity to use him for her purposes. At least this way, he would be alive. He didn't intended to betray the Republic, but he did have a few enemies he wouldn't getting square with.

"Oh? What would that be, Clone?"

"That's not too hard to guess, is it? I'm a man and you're a woman. I want what any man would want."

She pushed him. Hard. Women of her species were dominant. He took at as good sign that her sabers remain parked on her waist. He couldn't show fear. She'd kill him instantly.

"I'm not like women of your species…weak," she said. She slipped one finger in between the fabric of his turtleneck and his skin. Crank knew that she was checking how fast his heart was racing. Indeed it was, but he was an adrenaline junky. He was somewhat excited at the idea of walking away from her alive.

"And fragile," he offered. "That's okay, I like it rough."

She shoved again. This time his armor cracked against the stone send dozens of petals to their death.

"This is about what I want, what I like. Understand?"

"Oh yes, I'm very good at taking orders."

Asaaj led him to a hidden place shown to her by Nobunoda. It was a crude place, not the fancy room her master was sleeping in. It was a servant's shack chosen for its strategic location. Whoever the servant was lived here in order to access whatever location assigned to them with ease. It was the perfect place for her purposes.

She told the clone to undress. He did so without hesitation. His legs were steady. His hands did not tremble. He stood in front of her stark naked with air of pride.

"You _are_ quite impressive," she said. There was no point in not saying it. After all, she wasn't trying to punish him. She was looking forward to coupling. Her blood was a little hot after witnessing the Jedi in the bath house.

After this Asaaj ordered Crank to do a great many number of things. He performed them all with excellence.

When they both lay there in the dark, out of breath and covered in each other's sweat and fluids, he swore.

"I've got to go. I'm supposed to report for briefing in half an hour."

"That's a very good internal clock you've got."

"Actually, I can see your chronometer from here."

She allowed him to remain in the bed with her since he had performed so well. Her chronometer rested on her side atop a table faithfully keeping time. Asaaj laughed.

"So be it. I will let you leave for now. You've served your purposes well."

_Served his purposes._

"I look forward to serving my purposes again, sir."

Now he was being sarcastic. He couldn't help it. He knew he was clone who quite literally was alive to serve, but damn. His progenitor had been something else, something more. Perhaps it was the latent memory in his cell that made him rage against the notion that he was nothing more than tool.

Perhaps it was the way he slid on his garments, or the way he stamped his feet into his boots, but Asaaj actually felt bad.

"What's your name?"

"RCT-0809-1984."

"That's what they call you?"

"Clone will suffice, sir."

Crank flew off the bed and into the adjacent wall. Great. He had angered her.

"I'm not kind to very many people. It's not in my nature. You pleased me; so, I was trying to reward you. Tell me your name, or I will kill you for your defiance." The odd thing was Crank had a boner. Maybe he liked being abused. He smiled. He couldn't help it.

"They call me Crank."

"Why do they call you that?"

"I got it a few months out of the tubes. They kept giving me test scenarios that were not challenging. So, I was prone saying, "Crank it up, would you?" I had to have the most challenging level or not at all."

She seemed pleased to hear this.

"What is it that you want, Crank. How can I reward you?"

He didn't have to think about that, "I want to be free."

"Free of the Jedi?"

"Not even that. Free to be my own man. Free to make my own choices and decisions. Free to get up and clean my weapon. Free to leave my helmet on the floor. Free to have babies, get fat, and die on my own land. It wouldn't be so bad serving the Jedi if we at least had something to lose."

"I could give you that. If you joined me, you could have a vast sum of money and be free to live where you wanted after this."

"Then, I'm joining you."

"When will you have leave again?"

"Same time tomorrow."

"I'll find you."

Asaaj thought that went well. Seducing a clone wasn't a hard thing. The Jedi foolishly thought that other people would readily succumb to the notion that living without possessions would sit well with regular men. It was a clone's choice. It was their choice for them.

He entered the night air feeling like he'd somehow taken the reigns of his own life. Did he intend to betray the Republic? He wasn't sure at the moment. He didn't know what opportunity would arise to free him from his bonds. He was just happy to walk away with his life. A cool breeze swept through the trees licking the perspiration from his exposed skin.

* * *

Anakin

The Edenians had a highly structured, organized society. Everything they did was determined by a person's place in the structure, the time of day, and the purpose of the event. Kitana was surrounded by ten women plus the girl known as Tank. When Kitana ate, some tasted her food, cut it up for her, and if she wanted, fed it to her. When she went to the rest room, Anakin was almost a hundred percent sure they wiped for her.

Now, she sat next to him on chaise sofa apparently too sick to return to her wedding ceremony. The women fanned and patted her with damp cloths. One of them kept a bucket that contained a large volume of vomit already. When Kitana started dry heaving Anakin told one of them to bring some carbonated water and lemons. He remembered that remedy from his mother.

Kitana drank and gratefully collapsed against his chest.

When the Empress Hatsumomo and the groom-to-be's mother entered the room, Anakin was instantly nervous. Both women appeared with their own retinue and body guards. They all looked at _him _with disdain.

Fortunately, Tank stood in between the group and Anakin.

"Empress Hatsumomo, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He and Master Obi Wan Kenobi are our most distinguished guests."

"What is wrong with her?" asked Hatsumomo.

Anakin made sure to hold his tongue. He was a deplorable liar, his voice never failed to crack when he tried to do lie. He was a doer, not a talker. He always loved to stretch the bounds of righteousness with his actions not his words.

"Her nerves, of course. She's just made herself sick."

"We heard about the dress," said the woman to the Empress's right. That must have been the groom's mother. "Perhaps we should wait until the proper grieving time as passed."

"That sounds like a most wise choice, my sister," said Hatsumomo.

"Andromeda, see to it that Kitana makes it to her proper quarters with her _proper escort."_

"Actually, Anakin Skywalker was her student for some time, my Empress. Their relationship is more than appropriate," said Tank whose proper name was Andromeda.

Empress Hatsumomo stared at Anakin with a scrutiny that made Anakin uncomfortable. He wanted to rise but he was sure Kitana would only begin heaving again.

"Don't get up," said Hatsumono. Could she read his mind? "I recall you now, boy. I will summon you later, but for now, please see to my child's welfare." With that the Empress turned and the crowd parted so she could exit. She hadn't given him a chance to refuse. Not that he would've. He waited until they all left besides the usual ten before he spoke.

"So…..Andromeda….where are going with Kitana? I need to get back to my Master."

The girl muttered something in another language and the ten attendants left without another word. She spun and glared at Anakin.

"Only the Empress calls me that. Everyone calls me Romy or Tank. Got it?"

"Whatever, kid. Where can we drop her off? I've got to get back to Obi Wan."

"We're not taking her to her rooms. We cannot risk a doctor performing an evaluation."

"Yeah, about that. Her condition will be harder to hide if they wait longer for them to consummate their marriage."

"Empress Jiada will take care of that."

Anakin gathered the woman in his arms. Tank led him through the passages at a swift pace. Anaerobic. One foot in front of the other. His biceps fatigued after fifteen minutes. He shifted the woman his arms. Her head lolled around to bring her face into the crook of his neck. The sudden tremor of her breath in such a sensitive place heated his blood. The crypt like walls melted away from his vision. Tank disappeared from his vision. Icy air pierced his skin like a million tiny needles hitting him at once.

He sank to his knees.

"Kitana, what is this?"

"You're so strong in the force, Ani." Kitana's voice wasn't coming from the body in the arms. It was coming from an apparition that stood in front of him. It was her cloaked in an elegant white fur. The way he was draped around her, he could tell she wore nothing underneath. She looked even younger than she did now. It was the version of her from his memory.

"I want to remember you," he said.

She was glorious. The image of her created a gentle warmth that radiated through him that moved beyond mere sexual gratification. It was soothing and encompassing like a blanket. He tried with all his might to recall the memories that had been lost.

"I want to remember," he repeated. The apparition approached him slowly. She looked like a snow tiger beautiful and treacherous. The woman lifted an arm and touched his forehead with a long finger.

Anakin sank into darkness.

When his eyes opened, Tank was there. She urged him gently by tugging at his shoulders. He rose to his feet. Commanding his limbs to work, they eventually arrived at their destination. It appeared to be another suite of royalty.

"This is Kanta's room," said Tank.

Anakin found the bed and tucked her in. Thoughts and images of the woman flooded his mind. He was suddenly reluctant to leave her.

"You okay?"

Anakin nodded.

"You're closer to your master than you think. In fact, you can just leap through that window and cut across the court yard." Anakin did just that. As he traveled across the tree tops, he noticed a clone trooper booking it in the opposite direction. That's right. They had a debriefing in ten minutes. Crap.

He was going to have to get Obi Wan back on his feet ASAP; find Ahsoka, wherever she was and get to their meeting room in time to meet Windu on the com link. Windu hated it when he was late. He made it across the court yard to a breezeway. He recognized his surroundings and ran at a break neck speed toward Obi Wan's room.

"Where's the fire?"

Padme.

She was approaching him down a hallway that was perpendicular to his own. Sensing no one around them, and somewhat alarmed that she was alone, he ran to her. He clutched her hand. He led her to Obi Wan's room and cautiously entered.

Obi Wan lay in the same position they had left him. He went to the bed and jumped in next to Obi Wan. He shook his Master as hard as he could. Some of Obi Wan's hair fell out of place, but the man remained unconscious.

"Anakin, wha"

Anakin was on her before she could finish. He undressed her in record time. He discarded her hair piece without ceremony. He carried her to an adjoining room and shut the door. Without words they stared at each other with such understanding. There was no time for explanations. This is what they both wanted and needed.

How he missed her.

Her body was so soft.

He kissed her with a newfound passion. Anakin wished he could handle her with gentleness and delicacy. However by the time his clothes were removed, her neck was already turning purple.

Then there was the expression she wore. Padme wore the expression of someone who had just stepped off of a thrill ride. She smiled at him with such welcoming eyes. No judgment. No criticism. No expectations. For this, he was eternally grateful. For a moment he held there against his body in a tight embrace. It was the sweetest moment. Her slender arms snaked around his neck she stood on her toes to kiss him. When her soft lips met his, he was bombarded with images of sex and ice.

He remembered. Everything. The first time, he'd held a woman. The first time he'd been kissed. The first time he made love. It came back to him in complete clarity. He shuddered under the weight of such an erotic memory.

He hoisted Padme off of the floor. He made love to her right then. Her small legs wrapped around his waist. His movements after that were desperate and frantic. Her soft cries sounded melodic. He thrust until he could stand no more. They collapsed onto the floor in an exhausted pile of satisfied flesh.

"That was the best fifteen minutes of my life," said Padme.

"Fifteen minutes?" scoffed Anakin. "I'm not finished with you." He needed no preparation to enter her again. He was ready.

Their ecstatic mood was broken by a familiar voice.

Rex.

"General Kenobi? Are you alright sir?"

A horrific look spread across Padme's face. Anakin engaged the lock on the door with his mind. He tried to comfort her until he realized….he'd undressed her in the other room. The room Rex was in. No doubt, the man was already examining the discarded clothes.

Anakin dressed himself. Padme hid herself away in a closet.

Anakin went to meet Rex.

"General Skywalker? Did I…interrupt….?"

"No," said Anakin. "I, uh, think Obi Wan's guest must have left her garments behind."

Anakin was grateful that Padme's hairpiece was nowhere in sight. Apparently, it had glided underneath a covered table.

"Oh," said Rex. He cast a worried glance at Obi Wan. "He's not on one of his trips with the dead Emperor is he? General Windu is getting impatient."

"Yeah, I think we better leave without him. He's all tuckered out."

Rex shook his head.

Anakin left Obi Wan and Padme to meet the royal chewing out that awaited.

* * *

Padme Amidala

She was too relaxed to have frayed nerves. Although she should be completely upset at her predicament, she could only think about the look on Anakin's face as they made love. He seemed so earnest, so desperate for her. It was hard to stay mad at him. She couldn't pretend that she hadn't turned to aides to ease her sexual needs. She couldn't be angry at him for satiating himself. He _wanted _her. _Needed her. _She knew that.

Now, she was left with the task of sneaking out of yet another room to avoid exposing their marriage. It was possible they were risking everything by making love with an unconscious Jedi in the other room. owhe

However, she felt amazing. It was reckless, dangerous, and wild. That was the great thing about being with Anakin. It was crazy, but she felt completely safe with him. She supposed the interesting thing was how she was supposed to collect her clothes in the meantime. Apparently, Obi Wan was out cold. That would make things easy. However, the possibility of the Jedi waking up existed.

Padme took a deep breath and ran into the room grabbing her clothes with a frantic speed. She found her garments and slipped them on as soon as she found them. The one piece that remained was her hair piece. It was nowhere in sight.

On the bed, Obi Wan rolled toward her.

The blanket that he was wrapped in fell away exposing him completely. Taking him all in¸ she couldn't help but appreciated his muscled packed form. When his blue eyes fixed, on her she was frozen.

"Padme Amidala?"

"Yes," she said.

"What happened to Satine? Where is she?"

It was clear that the Master was disoriented. The Jedi clutched his head as though he were in great deal of pain. Upon realizing he was naked he gathered the blanket in his lap as much as he could. He stared at the woman with great alarm.

"What are you doing here Senator?"

"Anakin, had a-a meeting. He sent me to look in on you."

The Jedi nodded. "Thank you. I-I wish I knew how to feel right now."

"Well, I'd better go find Anakin or Ahsoka to assist you. You don't look well."

"Thank you. I need to get dressed. I've got to speak with the Jedi council immediately."

Padme left immediately. That was a good enough alibi to be leaving the Jedi's quarters.

She only wished she could spend the night in her husband's arms. She could hope, couldn't she?

In the mean time she would have to get the image of the naked Obi Wan out of her mind.

* * *

Ahsoka

_What the hell was going on?_ In a few hours the wedding was off, on, off and on again. People bustled around her in an organized madness. No one could find Kitana. Ahsoka sat with legs crossed next to the old woman. She had watched the woman erase the memories of the disturbing scene with Master Kenobi from the Duchess of Mandalore's brain. That was quite the interesting scene.

She had watched as the three women conspired to get the wedding back on track. The missing Kitana was causing quite the buzz. Ahsoka wanted to go check on Master Kenobi.

"So, do you have any idea where she could be?"

Ahsoka's eyes traveled up to view an angled jaw and deep brown eyes. It was almost like looking into a masculine version of Kitana's face. It was Kanta, Kitana's little brother.

"Hey, Kanta," she said. Ahsoka felt her pulse quicken. _No. No. No. Ahsoka Tano, you will not jump him. _"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find her."

Ahsoka followed behind the young man trying to focus on what he was saying. His shoulders were broad. His body appeared strong and lithe. Beneath the silken fabric of his wedding garments, moved a strong chiseled form. What Ahsoka did next shocked even her.

She reached out her hand placed it on his rear and squeezed firmly. The young man stopped in his tracks. He didn't seem alarmed or disconcerted. He merely took the offending hand in his and led Ahsoka down the corridors of the palace.

Ahsoka noticed the décor had shifted from plain earth tones to a more opulent air.

He led her through a large golden door.

"These rooms belong to me and my brother, Hiro."

He pulled her against his body. He leaned in and expertly tasted her mouth. Ahoska hummed with delight. The feel of his large hands on her body made her melt. He tried to restrain himself, but Kanta's mechanical hand wound up ripping Ahoska's garments. Kanta carefully removed his garments since they were ceremonial garments.

They met flesh to flesh. Hot. Wet. Sloppy. Sex.

It was natural. Her body clung to his desperately. All of the tension, all of the heat, all of it was finally released. She finally felt sane again.

She rose to leave him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We've got to find your sister."

"I'm right here." Kitana appeared in the door way. Kanta hopped out of the bed, never minding his nudity.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I woke up here," she said. "Get dressed. I gotta go get hitched."

Kanta dressed as quick as he could. "Wait here. We'll get you some more clothes." Ahsoka nodded since that was all she could do at the moment. "Not that you'll need them." Kitana rolled her eyes.

"No thanks," said Ahsoka. She really wasn't interested in coupling with him again. She was satisfied. Kanta on the other hand looked distraught.

"Was I that bad?"

"No, not at all," said Ahsoka. Kitana laughed.

"Kanta you just caught Ahsoka at her coming of age. She just found you as a suitable mate. She's not in love with you."

Kanta was confused. Nevertheless, he smiled a winning smile. "Well, as long as you're here, make yourself at home. I hope you'll be here when I get back." He left without another word. Kitana remained behind and watched Ahsoka. The girl sat hunkered in the bed.

"How do you feel?" She shrugged.

"I'm glad that's over. I feel like me again." Ahsoka actually smiled a real smile.

"Well, at least one of us can say that. I gotta go kid. I'll catch up with you soon."

"Good luck," said Ahsoka. She didn't know why she said it but it felt appropriate. After all, she was about to embark upon a great farce of a union. Ahsoka didn't really know what to think about that. It didn't taint her opinion of the woman. She supposed that it something that people in Kitana's position had to do often. She wouldn't judge her. Ahsoka's world was completely off kilter. Kitana was there for her. A friend.

She lay there in her Kanta's and realized she was supposed to be at a meeting with her masters and the Jedi council. She sighed. She had completely forgotten. Perhaps they would understand. Suddenly, seering pain shot across her back. She caught a vision of Obi Wan in pain. She didn't hesistate to go to him.

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi

Obi Wan lay in the dark. He couldn't get his mind around the things he had seen. He hadn't met Holun on his journey to the dark. What was there eluded him. People he didn't recognize. Visions that he couldn't comprehend. Where was Holun? Where was Qui Gonn? Determined not to be gripped by dread, Obi Wan had attempted to clothe himself and find his companions.

However, each time he sat up his head would swim. He was forced to remain supine.

"Where are they?" he said to no one. In truth, he only wanted Kitana there beside him. Vaguely, he heard a voice in his mind calling out to him. Then, he realized the voice was not in his mind but in his ears.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, it's me."

He was relieved to have her with him.

"I felt your distress."

Obi Wan exhaled. "Something's wrong with me Ahsoka."

"Can I turn on the lamp?"

"Yes."

When his eyes fell upon Ahsoka, he was alarmed. Her clothes appeared to be ruined. Dark patches of flesh ran along her neck down her collar bone.

"Is that a _bite _mark? What in the blazes-"

"I'm fine."

There was no consoling Obi Wan. He vowed and threatened until Ahsoka could calm him down.

"It was consensual."

He froze. Obi Wan looked at Ahsoka with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just-"

"I know," she said patting his hand.

"Don't let Anakin see you like this," he said. Obi Wan was trying his best to sit up. She knew that wouldn't go over well. "I don't suppose you made it to our scheduled transmission with the Jedi Council."

She shook her head.

"What did I miss? What are you not telling me?"

"A lot."

"Figures."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. All of the king's offspring, by his wife and concubines gathered in their finest clothes. The Empire's ruling councils and most distinguished officials sat in awe by the bride's beauty.

Many of the Empire's honored guests from the Galactic Republic and Federation of Free Systems also known as the Separatist Federation chose to attend the event. Count Dooku was not in attendance.

Even Nobunoda emerged from the shadows to maintain the appearance of calm. He had not hesitated to embrace his sister and tell her how lovely she looked. Kitana appeared saddened.

"Don't do this, Nobi," said Kitana. He twirled his sister across the floor.

"Mother has already given her terms."

"You can negotiate new ones."

"No my sister, I'm prepared to see this through."

"Dooku will betray you, my brother."

"He has no need to do that."

"It's not about need."

Nobunoda finished his their dance and disappeared into the crowd.

Tomorrow everything would begin. The conferences, the fighting. So much blood was about to be shed. She couldn't help but thinking about grabbing her Jedi lover and disappearing into the vast universe.

The growing life inside her was worth more to her than the entire Empire.

Then, there was Ahsoka and Anakin to consider. How was she going to keep them safe? Dooku had stayed in tonight, but tomorrow he would be full swing. Then, the most awful of scenarios rose in her mind. What if he actually convinced the Edenian ruling parties to join the Separatist cause?

The man could be quite enticing.

Then, the other more immediate dread of her _husband_. Eck. He was short and out of shape. He was a politician. A man who had never sweat, let alone bled, to defend the Edenian Empire was someone she was forever bonded to. He was going to outright deceived. If she was lucky, he would have the usual heart of politicians and maintain a few extra marital affairs. She wasn't looking forward to sex, but it would have to be done.

Standing there with all those adoring eyes upon her, she felt like crying.

She wanted Obi Wan.


	11. The Morning After

All of the Star Wars Characters of course belong to George Lucas. The original characters are mine all mine. This is the action chapter!

* * *

Well, she was a married woman now. Her husband was a demure man who hadn't missed any meals in life time. His admiration for Kitana was quite sweet. She presumed that if they made action figures of her, he would have each edition.

After all of the guests had said their congratulations and well wishes, The Empress Hatusmomo and her mother, the aged, Empress Jiada wished them all a good night. Of course, no one was going to bed just yet. The party would continue. The Edenians believed in a good time. It was Jiada's secret hope that they would all be too hammered to carry on this farce of a conference. Her grandmother was a fan of the direct approach. Stamp out Nobunoda and all his allies. Kill Dooku in his sleep.

Of course, law and order would not allow Jiada to have her way. Her grandmother pulled strings. Today Kitana was grateful for that. However this was the part her grandmother could not get her out of.

There he was sitting on the bed holding what appeared some sort of sex toy. She inwardly groaned. She never cared for that sort of play. She gave him the most seductive smile she could muster.

"I see you're prepared, my love."

When he smiled, he looked like a goat.

"Well, we shouldn't pretend that you're a virgin. That's okay. I'm still so pleased to be married to you."

Kitana wanted to rip out his tongue. All of those rumors about her promiscuity were greatly exaggerated. She owed that reputation to Obi Wan. The times he had come to her, first as a padawan, then as a master, they had had a lot of sex. That much was true. However, he was the only man she'd been with as a teenager. Her other lovers, men she had been monogamous with had all met their end in some strange accident or another. Obi Wan was her only living male lover. Kitana, of course, enjoyed women from time to time, but she had to be in the mood for that.

Now, she had this guy. A poor excuse for a sex partner.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. If he had said yes, she wouldn't have been surprised.

"I know I'm not the most handsome man, but I'm faithful, and not a bad lover."

Kitana felt like shit.

"I didn't intend to suggest otherwise. I just wondered why you'd say something like that."

"If I hurt your feelings…"

"This isn't about my feelings. Do you really think women are kept for marriage like the old days?"

"Well, yes. Your sisters are of course. My sisters and my mother and aunts all were."

It dawned on her how much of anomaly she was. She really was a black sheep.

"Well, tonight, we should put my experience to good use."

With that, she did her best to enjoy the man in front of her. However, she wished his hair was the color of wheat instead of stone. She wanted his eyes a sparkling blue instead of obsidian black. She wanted Obi Wan.

Her husband did his best to prove that he was by far the most superior lover she ever had. He boasted about endowed he was. Kitana restrained herself from saying, "Oh, please."

She wanted to throw up all over his chest.

He was making her nauseous. Someone had lied and told him was a great lover. He huffed and puffed above her. He was clearly having a wonderful time. She made little noises to make it sound like she was having a good time too. Also, she knew that there was literally a crowd of people standing outside to 'witness' their consummation. She knew the sooner she 'climaxed' he would too.

She had readily classified him as minute man. Judging by the change in his pitch, he was almost done. She gave her most convincing cry of pleasure. He came shortly after. He promptly collapsed beside her. Within three minutes he was asleep. Asleep.

Footsteps outside the door let her know that the farce was complete.

She was a bitch for thinking it, but she silently hoped that some accident claimed this man soon and got him out of her bed. She wished she could get thoroughly drunk, but she was pregnant and the best she could do was dream of her Jedi.

* * *

Padme got her wish. Anakin slept peacefully in her arms. However she couldn't get over that he was keeping something from her. It wasn't his excursion at the bath house. It was with the Princess.

She tried to force the thoughts from her mind. She stroked his battle scared muscles until he opened one eye.

"Eventually, we've got to sleep, Padme."

She shrugged. "I still want to."

"That's why I love you."

* * *

Tank guided Ahsoka to Kanta's room.

"Thanks," said Ahsoka. "Do you think anyone saw us?"

"No. Trust me. I'm good at this."

Ahsoka did. She wasn't sure but she got the feeling that people snuck around this place a lot.

"You'll take care of Master Obi Wan?"

"Sure thing."

Kanta opened the door and pulled Ahsoka inside without word to Tank.

"That was rude," said Ahsoka. She hated when people were treated like that.

Kanta opened the door. Tank was walking away. He called her back.

"Romy, come here would you?"

Tank entered the room. "I don't think I want to be a part of this, Kanta. I mean she's cute and all, but uh…"

"I'm her brother, Ahsoka. Romy is well acquainted with me being rude."

Ahsoka looked between "Tank" and Kanta. The resemblance struck her.

"How is it that you're not a Princess too? Why do they call you Tank? Why did he call you Romy?"

Kanta laughed at her. "Slow down, Soka."

"Well, we don't have the same mother. My mother was a concubine. She died giving birth to me. The Emperor loved me very much, so the Empress took me in. She had me trained to be a body guard to Kitana so I would be with her always. It was really so Kitana could protect me. When she left to be a Jedi, the Empress looked after me herself. When Kitana returned from Corusanct, she trained me in the ways of the force and battle. That's how I got the name Tank. My real name is Andromeda, but I hate that. Call me Romy or Tank."

"Okay," said Ahsoka. She liked the idea of this family. "Well, Tank, you caught me at a weird moment of my life. I'm glad I met you though"

"That's okay. Same here," she said. "Just don't break Kanta. He's one of the few brothers that I like." With that she left them. Kanta gave her a suggestive wink and led her into a different room than the one they were in before.

"You've got a lot of bedrooms."

"Uh actually, that was Hiro's room. He usually doesn't sleep here and his was closer." They didn't speak they simply undressed and slid into the bed. Ahsoka couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. Weariness washed over her. She sank into unconsciousness.

Kanta seeing that she was fast asleep nestled himself beside her. Enjoying her warmth, he was content with simply waking up with her in the morning.

* * *

Bail Organa was concerned. The Duchess of Mandalore was late. The Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi was nowhere in sight. The opposition, Count Jard Dooku was also absent. He stood alone on his platform waiting for some official word. The audience was getting restless. Soon, Padme Amidala appeared and joined him on the platform.

"Any idea of what's going on?" asked Bail.

"Chancellor Palpatine has just arrived with Grand Master Yoda."

"Oh," said Bail. That was a loaded 'Oh'. The security measures that would be taken with the Chancellor and the Count being in the same place would be extensive. Bail was about to step down off the platform when ranks of Edenian Troopers began to file into the Conference hall.

"Sorry no one warned you. I just found out myself," said Padme.

Horns sounded. A procession led by Empress Hatsumomo and her royal guards entered the hall. Everyone rose to their feet and bowed. Padme curtseyed. Bail bowed. Following behind her at considerable distance were her children Nobunoda, Hiro, Kitana, and Kanta. Their attire reminded Padme as her days as Queen of Naboo. The only difference was the precarious balance of hair atop Kitana's head was all her own. The magnificent dress she wore actually complimented her body and her movement appeared effortless.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched her. There was something between her and her husband that she could not name. Padme tried to focus on the more disturbing presence of Count Dooku and Chancellor Palpatine entering the Conference hall side by side.

"Never thought I'd see this," said Bail.

"I know," said Padme. Count Dooku took his place on his platform. Chancellor Palpatine joined Bail and Padme at their platform. Then, the Duchess of Mandalore, entered with her retinue. She was followed by Jedi Grand Master Yoda and other notable Jedi. Among them stood Anakin Skywalker, her husband, and a fully conscious, fully clothed Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Please forgive our lateness," said an official. "We were surprised by the appearance of the Republic Leader, the venerable, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and the Master of all Jedi, Yoda." Applause erupted in the room.

Chancellor Palpatine gave a small wave to the audience. Then, he turned to address Bail and Padme.

"My friends, it appears that this session, belongs to me." Padme and Bail excused themselves and took their seats with Mon Mothma. The Jedi were placed strategically throughout the conference hall.

The Empress Hatsumomo addressed the delegates with a short speech that was meant to set the tone for a civilized debate. However before Chancellor Palpatine could make an opening statement the conference hall was rocked by a blast.

* * *

It was an attack.

All hell literally broke loose as various guard details sought to cover their respective delegates. The Chancellor was swept away by the Jedi. Count Dooku was likewise escorted as far away as possible. From where Nobunoda sat, he could a. easily spin and drive a saber through his mother's heart b. Decapitate Hiro or Kanta c. Slice Chancellor Palpatine in half, or d. feign ignorance and kill them all with less witnesses. He thought about it and went with choice a.

As the conference hall was filled with his warriors clad in black and red, he felt his strength grow. He drew his saber and spun to make his move. Kitana blocked him. She head butted him soundly and he staggered backward. The Empresses were handling their attackers easily enough. There wasn't much defense against getting electrocuted.

In the middle of the floor, Masters Plo Koon and Kit Fisto struggled with Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi.

"We must not join this fight," said Fisto.

"The Empresses seem to be handling themselves, quite well," said Master Koon.

The Empress Jiada, who carried a garnet red light saber, relieved some miscreant of his head for troubling her with an ill placed roundhouse.

"It's not the Empresses who need our help!" Anakin was worried about Kitana, as was Obi Wan. The attackers seemed to be purposely overwhelming Nobunoda's siblings. It was a coup. Nobunoda intended to be the last one standing. Plus, Kitana was pregnant. Obi Wan didn't know that but that was all Anakin think of.

"We must not interfere. Master Kenobi, tell him," said Fisto.

Obi Wan removed his light saber from his waist and tossed it to Kitana. Without looking, she caught it and attacked her brother fiercely.

More blasts rocked the palace outside.

Anakin feared the worst, until a number of clones and Force Core users flooded the Conference Hall. Who was leading the cavalry? None other than his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano and her new found partner Tank. In a fantastic, display of leadership and teamwork the two girls put down the remaining insurgents with an effectual collaboration.

Nobunoda, lay on the floor beneath Obi Wan's saber. Kitana stood debating on if she should just slice his throat.

"You're probably wondering, why he didn't come save you."

Nobunoda was wondering that. Dooku had given his word. It would have been so easy to kill Palpatine and cripple the Republic. Why hadn't Dooku taken the opportunity?

"You'll have plenty of time to rot in jail and wonder."

Nobunoda said nothing as they laid the wrought iron chains on him. He was prince so he got special treatment. Sure ion restraints were more technologically advanced, but they were comfortable. His grandmother would spare no expense to make him suffer.

Kitana tightened her grip on Obi Wan's light saber. She tucked it inside her sleeve. Guards came and drug her brother away. Jedi Masters Koon, Fisto, and Kenobi with Anakin met her where she stood. She promptly gave Obi Wan his light saber back.

"Thanks, Kenobi. That was right on time."

"We wanted to join in but we were unaware that we were in alliance with the Edenian empire," said Fisto.

Ahsoka ran up to them.

"The Senate just voted to support the ruling party based on a testimony from someone in who defected from Nobunoda's ranks. It implicated the Separatists and Dooku."

"That's probably why the Chancellor showed up himself," said Anakin. Master Plo made grunting noise through his mask.

"We were sent here days after our last transmission. Because we couldn't reach you, our appearance seems like a surprise. The Senate has been debating this for days. They ordered us to maintain radio silence," said Fisto.

"Well done little Soka. I can see you've excelled very much. Your master must be quite proud."

"I am," said Anakin.

Ahsoka smiled and introduced Tank to the Masters. They exchanged pleasantries. Obi Wan mean while wandered over to Kitana.

* * *

The air around them was electrically charged. It was the moment after a battle. The adrenaline pumping through their veins. It was like sex for the warrior. A victorious and glorious moment of ecstasy as you witnessed your opponents' defeat. To watch them acquiesce to your power and surrender.

This victory was hollow and they both knew it. Someone was pulling strings behind this whole thing. In the grand scheme of this, all of this, they both knew that what had transpired here was both contrived and well played.

She couldn't believe how exhausted he looked.

Obi Wan thought she looked lovely. Her disheveled hair fell in loose tendrils. Obi Wan impulsively tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kit and Plo exchanged confused looks. At least, Anakin presumed that Plo Koon's expression was one of confusion.

He went to Obi Wan's side unsure of what the man might do. Considering what happened with Satine he didn't know how stable he was. Before Anakin could get a word in, a short man came and stood next to Kitana.

"Honey," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" said Obi Wan.

_This ain't good, _thought Anakin. Ahsoka could only bite her lip in anxiety. Obi Wan's behavior had been so unpredictable. They had yet to figure what was wrong with him.

"I'm her husband," said the short man.

"Where's the rest of you?" said Obi Wan. At that moment, Plo Koon stepped behind Obi Wan and pinched in a place that made the Jedi Knight collapse to the floor.

"He's not feeling well, apparently," said Kit Fisto. The short man studied the Jedi asleep on the floor. He took his wife's arm.

Tank took Kitana's other arm.

"Actually, the Princess is needed in her mother's chambers. Someone should rouse General Kenobi because Empress Jiada has requested him in her garden….immediately."

"We'll see to it that he arrives…immediately," said Master Plo.

Kitana said her good byes and proceeded off in another direction. Her husband walked off without another word in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is wrong with Obi Wan?" said Master Plo.

"You noticed," said Anakin.

"I did," said Plo.

"Truth is Master Plo, we don't know what's wrong with him," said Ahsoka.

"Good thing Yoda has us depart as soon as we did," said Fisto. "After the last transmission, he sensed great distress from Obi Wan."

Plo leaned down and pinched Obi Wan again. He jerked awake.

"What the hell, Plo?"

"You were about to start a fight with a man over his wife, Kenobi."

"I would do no such thing," said Obi Wan.

"You asked him where the rest of him was. That was blatant disrespect."

"Well, I gotta say it. He totally didn't come to Kitana's defense against her brother. In my book, he hasn't earned any respect," said Anakin.

"He's short," said Obi Wan. "He's ridiculously short. Is he even an adult?"

"Master Kenobi-," began Master Plo. Tank interrupted him, "Has been summoned. Just come with me."

Obi Wan was led away by the young lady.

Fisto, Skywalker, and Koon stood there with perplexed expressions. "We should probably find Master Yoda," said Kit Fisto. The Jedi agreed.

* * *

Empress Hatsumomo didn't like Chancellor Palpatine. She didn't know why, but she couldn't get over the awful feeling that radiated from him. He sat in front of her and assured her that they were doing all they possibly could to apprehend Dooku.

Hatsumomo wondered at this moment, what really happened today. Suddenly, her power was secured. Her allies were plentiful.

"Apprehend him? No, I don't think your forces will be successful Chancellor."

"No faith in the Jedi, have you?" asked Yoda.

"It's not that, my master, it's just, there's something more at work here. Something dark that has set its will against us."

"The Dark Side, that is."  
"Yes, well I have the utmost faith in the Jedi, to bring him to justice," said Palpatine.

"I know your faith is not misplaced."

"Not Safe for you here, it is," said Yoda to the Chancellor.

"I agree," said Commander Tarkin.

"I was hoping to speak with Jiada. She is my old friend, after all."

Hatsumomo shook her head. "I think it's best that you move on now. We don't how much of my son's forces remain."

Palpatine looked disappointed.

"Well, it is probably the best thing to do. I look forward to our continued relationship with the Empire."

"Yes, for now, we will be happy to provide supplies and food to the Republic systems. There is still much discussion that must take place before we can discuss providing manpower."

"Naturally," said the Chancellor.

"With General Kenobi here, I'm sure he'll have Kitana convinced in no time," said Tarkin. Hatsumomo studied the man. She liked them even less.

"It's true that my daughter does hold much sway with our military forces. They will follow her to whatever end. However, I'm not sure about General Kenobi's persuasiveness. We're talking about our Empire entering a war."

"That's completely understandable," said Palpatine.

Hatsumomo said her warm good bye to Yoda.

She had to find her mother. The fact that Palpatine wanted to see her bothered her greatly.

* * *

Obi Wan recognized it at once. The garden from the vision was more beautiful when he beheld it with his own eyes. Jiada sat there with her easel but certainly more modestly dressed than from his vision.

"I'm glad you came. Did you see Kitana? Wasn't she lovely?"

"Yes, she's always so lovely."

Jiada smiled.

"Please take off your clothes, Master Jedi."

Obi Wan debated complying with her request. He was the wrong man in this scene.

"I just got déjà vu."

Jiada nodded, "So, Holun showed you this?"

"Yes, I'm the wrong man for your portrait."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid so. Kitana's husband should be here, right?"

"I'm going to paint you nonetheless. You're far more pleasing on the eyes"

He stripped off his clothes safe his pants. He didn't like this. What she implied by painting him, was as offensive to Kitana's husband as what he allegedly spoke to him before.

"Kitana's spouse said you showed him a great disrespect."

"I don't recall making such a statement."

"That's the Dark Side. It's seeping out of you even now."

Obi Wan gasped. It was only the only reaction he could muster.

"Kitana is the love of your life. She just married another man. You're jealous and it's pulling you to the Dark Side."

"I've always had control of my emotions," he cried.

"Yes, but you've opened up to a new level of the Force. You've got to do your best to control yourself."

"I-I don't want to. I want her. I can't stand seeing her with-with that man," said Obi Wan.

"Then what will you do?"

Obi Wan hadn't thought about that. He dedicated his life to the Jedi Code. It was clear she was attached to him and him to her. What could he do?

"Mother, we have to talk."

The Empress Hatsumomo approached stealthy. She was dressed like a servant. That was an old trick that wayward princesses learned to elude their guards. Even in her demur dress the Empress's eyes and mouth made Obi Wan breathless. It was like looking at another version of Kitana. The only difference was her hair was gray.

"I see where she gets her beauty."

Hatsumomo studied him.

"Thank you, Obi Wan. You're always such a sweet boy. Has my mother ordered you to get naked?"

"Yes, but I stopped at the pants."

"He's rebellious," said Jiada.

She embraced him. "My husband was looking forward to seeing you in the land of the living."

Hatsumomo turned to her mother. "Palpatine wanted to see you. He said you two were old friends."

"We used to be lovers…a long, long time ago."

"He's not my father is he?"

"No." Jiada and Hatsumomo stared at each other for a moment. Obi Wan felt like Jiada was holding something back. So candid a woman she was. No doubt she would have her own set of secrets. However, he wondered what the relationship was between she and Palpatine.

"I don't trust him."

"He's a politician. I don't blame you."

"I think you can agree there's something going on here. It's more than meets the eye."

"I do agree," said Jiada.

"So do I," said Obi Wan.

An explosion rocked the compound.

Obi Wan slid on his clothes frantically.

"Jedi, accompany me." He took off behind Hatsumomo toward the direction of the explosion. A knot formed in the pit of stomach. The dark feeling loomed over him.

"Hatsumomo! Wait, I need to speak with your mother."

"So be it, but I'm going without you."

Obi Wan nodded.

"I'll catch up with you!"

He had no doubt that she would be fine. He could here guards approaching them even now.

He ran back toward Jiada to find sitting peacefully as chaos erupted in the distance.

"I have to ask you something."

She nodded signaling that she didn't mind.

"What do I do with these feelings?"

"Qui Gonn Jinn would've told you to follow your heart."

That much was true. However, his heart was betraying him at the moment. That could be dangerous.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"Is your heart lying to you?"

"No, it's not."

"How long will you deny yourself what you need most in this life?"

"The Jedi Code –"

"Often omits the strong undercurrent of remorse…."

Those were his words. Words that he spoke to Anakin about his relationship with Satine echoed in his mind. How Jiada managed to snatch out his mouth from that far back in the past was shocking. He studied the old woman who sat carefully detail the wrinkles in his right pant leg as if the palace weren't being torn apart. He sensed he was in the presence of a great wielder of the force.

"Go, boy. My daughters need you."

* * *

Rex got blown up.

It wasn't the death he had hoped for but it was better than nothing. He supposed he could've pretended to alarmed. He supposed it would've been appropriate. However, he couldn't help himself. He laughed. He laughed aloud and maniacally. They laid hands on him. Hit him. Beat him up a little. They didn't kill him. It was against regulations.

They drug him to a cell and left him there. That was alright because he knew he was busting out. The fucker was dead.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker stood outside his cell and stared at him for long time.

He was glad that the bars were in between them. The look on the man's face was evident. He was a killer and would've killed him accept he restrained himself. Crank's explosion not only aided Count Dooku but created enough havoc for Asaaj to complete other tasks. The Jedi that was glaring at him was unaware of how much he just had his world rocked.

"He survived."

That was all Anakin said. Two words.

Those two words made Crank howl at the top of his lungs.

How could he have survived?

* * *

Rex was in bad shape.

All of his limbs were intact but he was severely wounded by the blast. They carted him away to medical room. Rex wished he had died in the blast because the pain was excruciating. He couldn't hear because of the intense ringing in head. He couldn't see. He wasn't sure if he even had a face anymore. Everything burned.

He was in the dark without light or sound.

He felt on a numbing throb as his body seemed to ache in every place at once.

He was scared because he didn't know what would happen. His only regret was that he would be in darkness forever. He wouldn't get to speak to Ahsoka again. If he had nothing to lose, he wanted her to know how he truly felt.

Ahsoka and Tank stood outside of the medical ward waiting for some word on his condition. Master Plo Koon eventually joined them while they waited. Anakin asked her to be with her since he was no good in situations like this.

"You've passed on your difficulty with loss to Soka, I see."

"No argument there Master Plo," said Anakin. "I just need someone there that I know cares for her as much as do."

"For what purpose?"

"In the event Rex dies."

"Alright. Do you think it will be that terrible?"

"When everyone suspected you were destroyed by the _Malevolence, _she was prepared to defy me, the council, even the Chancellor to send out a search team."

"I see."

So, he joined them.

"Eventually, a young lady that looked far too young to be the surgeon that she was approached them. She smiled sweetly.

"Your friend is quite strong."

"So… "

That was all Ahsoka could get out.

"It's critical right now, but I've never seen cells regenerate like his. I didn't know clones could use the force."

Master Plo leaned forward in his chair. "There are no documented cases, but Rex is a very unique man." The young lady nodded and left them.

"This is a good sign," said Tank. "The force resides in all living things. Perhaps Rex is willing himself to stay alive."

Ahsoka's tear fell in huge fat streams. She couldn't help herself.

"Ahsoka," said Master Plo. "Are you crying because you're happy?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good, then I don't feel as useless."

"What do you mean?" she said. She nestled herself in the seat beside him. He noticeably bristled in his seat.

"What's wrong, Master Plo?"

"You're not my little, Soka, anymore." He stood proceeded to walk down the corridor. He didn't even look back. Ahsoka was visibly saddened.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Everyone is treating me so differently. The only person that treated me like I'm me….I can't even get to him."

"Ahsoka, don't you get what he said?"

Tank came and sat next to her. She laced her arm around Ahsoka's. "You're hot stuff now. No man will be able to look at you the same."

The thought of Master Plo Koon finding her sexually attractive never dawned in her mind. To keep their relationship normal, he distanced himself. That's what they all had been doing.

What would she do know? She supposed she could go lose herself in Kanta's arms. That was an enjoyable experience. However it was something that was entirely mechanical. There was passion only an animal like drive that told her to 'do it'.

She watched Plo Koon's retreating form. It was the first time she noticed that he was _male._ His broad shoulders, his elegant stride….it was the first she'd _seen _him. Then, Ahoska realized that everything would be different. Everything.

Suddenly, explosions rang out and rocked the medical facility. The room filled with a cacophony of voices, each one more urgent than the last.

"What do we do?"

"We go toward the explosions," said Tank.

* * *

Kitana looked at Dooku as if she had seen him for the first time. He couldn't help but feel anguish over everything. Darth Sidious' new plan had been a surprise even for him. However, he couldn't help but be somewhat proud.

She had caught up with him and not only engaged him, but managed to cut off every route of escape. Now, the bay was crumbling down around them. She would be trapped in with him, but he had no intention of allowing that.

"Can you tell me what you intend to do in your condition?"

Kitana shrugged. "I thought we could just reminisce until Obi Wan shows up."

"I suppose you could've done worse. He is a formidable opponent."

Dooku retracted his saber knowing full well he would not harm her. Soon, Asaaj cut a hole for him to retreat through. His ship waited on the other side. Kitana would not follow. Obi Wan and her mother charged into the room in time to watch Dooku fly away.

Hatsumomo made a sound of anger.

"I think it's time, Nobunoda and I, had a heart to heart."

Without a word to Kitana, she spun on her hills and marched out of the bay. Without a doubt, Nobunoda would wish he hadn't crossed her.

So, they stood there, Kitana and Obi Wan.

Another awkward moment for them to share, they were alone.

"I would really like to make love right now," said Obi Wan. Kitana glared at him incredulously.

Never mind that count Dooku just slipped through their grasp. Never mind that she hadn't been married one full rotation. Never mind she was still pondering how the hell count Dooku knew about her condition. Never mind the loading bay was smoldering and literally crumbling around them. Obi Wan Kenobi wanted to do it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm in love with you."

"We can't _do it_ here, Kenobi."

Obi Wan put an arm around her shoulder. He led her through the exit her mother had made. Without a moment to lose they caught up with Hatsumomo. The Edenian prison was deep in the ground. The worst prisoners weren't exposed to much light.

"I'm sure we could find someplace cozy here," said Obi Wan.

Hatsumomo paused at the entrance.

"Take her back to the palace. The air down here could get harmful."

The guard realized who Hatsumomo was and readily prepped her a garment for her descent. Guards were summoned seemingly out of nowhere to accompany her.

Obi Wan was happy to oblige. Kitana tried to swallow the horror as she realized her mother just eluded to the fact that she was pregnant. He must have thought that she was just expressing a parent's concern. He led her to an entrance. Kitana watched as her mother descended beneath the ground.

Obi Wan leaned in and whispered to her. "I want you. I want you right now."

Kitana gathered her bearings. She took him by the hand and led him through a covert entrance.

As they ran through the hidden paths, she remembered when they were teens. How would they would sneak away and loose themselves in each other's bodies. How she would get lost in his eyes. It all felt so near. He would take away weight of reality and make her fly. Soon, they emerged to room that Obi Wan recognized.

"This is my room."

"Yes, it is."

"That's convenient," he said.

They moved to his bed. He slowly began to undo the tassels on her outer robe. The hunger in his eyes made her ache to feel him between her legs.

She couldn't control her breathing. The _thought _of him was making her insane.

"You're driving me crazy. Would you just get on with it?" she hissed. She began to tug and pull at his clothes. He stilled her hands.

"I intend to. I intend to make you beg for me, before I'm through with you."

Kitana stared at Obi Wan's eyes. What she saw there was Obi Wan. However, there was something _else_. The man that she knew was in there ye unrestrained. Wild. What are you doing? She wondered this to herself. Her logic. Her rationale. It was all melting away to the throbbing of her flesh.

"Are-are you using a _mind trick_ on me?"

He flashed her a brazen grin.

"That's not my only trick, I promise."

He tasted her lips. The feel of her soft lips drove him wild. He was the one who wanted to savor the moment. Yet when he tasted her, he became ravenous. He would've savored every inch of her too had Anakin not interrupted them by bursting into the room.

"Where the hell, have you been?" he exclaimed.

"Getting my portrait done….chasing count Dooku….trying to get laid…in that order."

Anakin stalked toward Obi Wan like he was something dangerous. All he could remember was Satine hitting the floor. Who was this man in front of him? Where was his master? Where was Obi Wan?

"Well, we've been summoned. Move your asses."

"What did you say?"

Anakin had turned his back on them. He knew that tone. He knew that phrase. Those words had preceded many a bar room brawl, many back handed slaps. It had never come from his Master. They were about to fight.

The hand he felt on his arm was Kitana's not Obi Wan's.

"You're not going to hit him, Kenobi."

Anakin turned to find Kitana literally sandwhiched in between them. Obi Wan had moved so fast and so quietly that he hadn't even realized it. He was about to get sucker punched and didn't even know it. Kitana tightened her hand in his.

"How dare he speak to you that way," said Obi Wan. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"You're right," said Anakin. "I'm sorry, Princess. I shouldn't have taken that tone with you."

He was sincere. Kitana looked up and smiled tightening her grip in his hand.

"How dare you speak to me that way. You were just a simple filthy slave before we came along and pulled you out of the dust."

The pain in Anakin's chest was intense. He literally staggered backward. Kitana hugged his neck.

"Oh, Ani, sweetie, he didn't mean that. He didn't mean it. It's not him, my darling. It's not him."

When Anakin first came to her, he struggled greatly with his self-esteem. Those words may as well been a saber through his chest. Though the man had come a long way, tears stung his eyes nonetheless.

"He's only benefited from life because of his relationship with me. Without me, he would be nothing."

"Ani, don't listen. It's the dark side. Something wrong."

* * *

Kitana was holding Anakin's face now. Trying to force the word's away from. She leaned up and pressed her lips onto his. It was meant to be an act of comfort. Obi Wan saw it as an act of betrayal. He shoved Kitana away from him. She caught herself before she hit the floor.

Too bad for Obi Wan, Anakin could take abuse, but wouldn't abide him doing that to her. Obi Wan was thrown by Anakin's rage into the far wall. He crumpled into heap onto the floor. Anakin took Kitana into his arms.

"I'm keeping you away from him until we can figure out what's going on."

"You know he didn't mean any of that. None of that was him. You know that."

A rogue drop of moisture escaped Anakin's eye. Kitana promptly kissed it away.

"You know you're like son to him, a brother. He loves you."

"I-I know, and I him. Besides, I know the dark side when I see it. That's why we're going to get him help. First we're going to get you to safety."

"Then what?"

"Then, I'm going to bring my master back into balance."

The determination in Anakin's voice gave her comfort and hope.

"Right now, get Tank to help my master. Your mother has summoned us all to her council chambers. It's big."

"Okay." Kitana looked at Obi Wan prone on the floor. Her heart ached for him. She only hoped that he could find his way through the Force back to them. She clutched Anakin's arm for support. The strength of his arm made her feel sure that somehow everything would be alright. Whatever was coming, the fact that this man was a product of them both, made her sure that everything they had poured into him would come through in the end.

"I'm glad you're here Ani. I'm glad you're with us. If anything should happen to me or Obi Wan, you have to look after them." She put a protective hand over her belly.

"I promise."

Anakin was a godfather. He shut the door and Kitana sealed the door with a certain master code.

She only hoped he wouldn't awaken in a rage.

Anakin led her to her mother's council chambers. Seated there, was Master Plo Koon, Ahsoka Tano, and Kit Fisto. Master Yoda had departed with other council members with the Chancellor. Her mother's council people and military guards were seated round about. Her grandmother Jiada and her husband were seated there as well. Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma also sat among the officials. The noticeably absent were Kanta and Hiro.

"Where is Master Kenobi?" asked Jiada

"Unconscious," replied Anakin. Tank, seeming to know what that meant, rose and left the room without a word.

"We must not delay. Kitana, I spoke with Nobunoda. He has revealed that the Separatists are launching an outright attack on the Edenian Empire. Master Yoda's forces have confirmed approaching vessels. I have allowed their delegates to leave peace. However, Dooku knew we would not be able to fend this attack since we can't lock down the hyperspace coordinates of their fleet."

"Nobunoda, gave him our hyperspace routes," said Kitana.

"Yes," said Hatsumomo. "We can't begin to mount a counter assault-"

"The fighters!" exclaimed Anakin. "Holun's fighters!"

Ahsoka leaped to her feet, "Do you think their programmed to intercept the Separatist fleet?"

"Then there's also Father's book!" said Kitana.

"What in the world are you three talking about?" said Plo.

"Does this mean we're going to war?" said Jiada.

Everyone looked at Kitana. "War is already upon us," said Kitana.

"The Jedi and I will head to the hangar where the fighters are docked. If Anakin's right, father has prepared us for Nobunoda's betrayal."

"May I interject?" said Anakin.

Hatsumomo nodded.

"I think it's best if Ahsoka and I head to the hangar and inspect the fighters. I don't think it's wise for you to go out with us."

"I agree," said Hatsumomo.

"As do I," said Jiada. Voices of affirmation rose in the room.

"She's our heir, she should be kept safe."

"The Princess should not go out to battle."

"I agree with those sentiments."

Obi Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway with Tank by his side. His vision extremely lucid, he locked eyes with Anakin.

"Are you ready to go to work, Master?" said Anakin.

"Only if you're with me, Anakin."

"Where else would I be?"

Joined by Ahsoka and Tank, the Quartet ran full speed toward the hangar where Holun's fighter rested dormant.

No words passed between master and student. Only, sincere look and sheepish smile was offered. An endearing smile and a wink was returned.

Tank gave Ahsoka a look, "Are they…together?"

"No, Obi Wan just apologized to Anakin. Anakin told him not to worry about it."

"Oh that's sweet."

"Yeah, they have their moments."

* * *

As the hangar came into sight, the fighters stood their poised and waiting.

R2-D2 beeped a salutation at Anakin.

"R2, old buddy, access the coordinate logs to the fighters."

R2-D2 beeped in compliance. Soon the coordinates appeared on Anakin's wrist.

They all hovered over it. It revealed coordinates that were definitely Separatist territory.

"Master Plo, we've got an attack route," said Ahsoka into her communicator.

"I'll muster the clones."

* * *

Author's Note: I told you this was the action chap! Review Review Review! I want to you guys to stay tuned because I pretty much know how this things going to end. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I couldn't do a Star Wars story without the space battle which should be fun to write.


	12. The Calm Before

I know. I know. Finally, I got up the next Chapter. It was a loooong time coming. I don't know where this came from, but it came to me. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kitana had a hiding place for every day in the revolution.

The particular hiding place was one she'd frequented with Obi Wan. Obi Wan had just acquired Anakin as an apprentice. He had come to her planet for to seek rest away from Coruscant. He was spiritually bruised and emotionally wounded. The encounter with the Dark Acolyte Darth Maul had both shaken him and robbed him of his master. Suddenly, the role of master was thrust upon him. Qui Gonn Jinn was dead. The void left by his master's passing was greater than anyone knew. He was no good to the boy then.

Anakin had needed someone to guide him in the basics.

As much as it bothered him to admit, he needed time to process life without his master. He needed to time to process becoming the master. So, when Obi Wan had come to her needing a home, she hadn't thought about it. She welcomed him and Anakin instantly. It was at that time, Obi Wan let her in to his heart.

Anakin had been something else. Rambunctious. Full of energy. He wasn't even aware of his hormones. He just thought he was getting stronger in the force. His innocence was endearing.

Soon, their time had come to depart. Obi Wan was reluctant to leave. The belfry was the last place they had made love before they reunited nearly one month ago.

It stood in a tower high above the courtyards and palaces. It was adjoined to a sacred place that was frequented by monks, holy men, and other bereft souls seeking solace.

It seemed like a fitting place for her to come now.

She hunkered down against a cushion holding Holun's book close to her chest. Somehow, there was a key in here that would open a door for them.

She flipped the book open to Obi Wan's dog-ear. She began reading.

_My children are the most wonderful things I've ever made. I've tried countless times to let my dear friend Yoda know about the greatness of procreation. He always laughs and tells me that if his life were different, children would've been a great joy. He never fails to point that he has many students that are all like children to him. _

_I love Yoda. He is truly one of the best people I know. A friend that I can trust. Yet, he has encouraged me to entrust this page as I have trusted him. I've imparted to him my deepest secrets of the ways of the Force. _

She was afraid to turn the page.

She felt like it was an intrusion.

She turned the page.

_Kitten was expelled from the Jedi Order. She struck the Trade Federation representative Nute Gunray in the face with a splendid roundhouse! He threatened Kimpo with a military blockade. She arrived here today sullen. She said that she was only trying to discourage the representative from hurting her people. I laughed. I had to explain to my daughter that at my age, and that for all of my years, I have amassed a most impressive armada that wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. _

Kitana knew this part already. She leafed through the pages. She was trying to get a little closer to the present time. When had Nobunoda fallen to the Dark Side?

Kitana wondered if Obi Wan had read this. She hadn't seen any other dog-ear's in the pages. Perhaps, when all of this was over, she could speak with Yoda. After all, this book was hidden for a reason.

_Jiada is busy lately. She sits in her garden…painting…painting…_

_What is she doing?_

_I asked her one night and she looked as though she were on a date in secret. She giggled and told me not sneak up on her. I looked around, but I saw no hiding lover. She merely sits there painting in the moonlight. She only keeps a single torch with no guard. It is not as though Jiada requires a guard, but I don't like the thought of her being out there alone. _

In her culture, you were raised up to keep secrets, to bend the truth, to learn intrigue. Husbands had entire families covertly. Large sums of wealth could be hidden for generations. Wives could hoard lovers. Children could plot for their parent's demise.

In places like Kimpo, Coruscant, Corriban, major metropolises, deception was easy. You just had to be stealthy and have contingency plans.

Her little brother Nobunoda had somehow allowed himself to become trapped in the clutches of a Sith Lord. Ultimately, Nobunoda would be betrayed unless he could produce the carnage Sidious required. However, it was likely that Sidious would keep too many pets until he was completely finished with Dooku. The Sith always betrayed each other…always.

Her mother had tried to prepare her for her brother's death. She told her over and over how necessary it was for her to be strong and protect her children. She warned her not get wrapped her in Jedi lover. Her mother knew her all too well.

The Jedi. The councilmembers were all here on Kimpo...with Palpatine.

A cold wave swept over her. A knot formed in her guts. Something was very amiss.

The bay where the _Regalia _rested wasn't far. She ran at break neck speed to the hangar. Military personnel had boarded the ship to prepare the ship to join the battle.

* * *

"Get us off the ground, now." She was calm.

"I've got orders from Admiral Hiroshi, your brother, not to launch with you on board." Kitana heaved a sigh.

"Please just look the other way. I've never been passive."

"Yes ma'am. But orders are orders." Damn. She couldn't argue with that.

Kitana thought about smacking the pilot. However, when Tank appeared in the bridge, she ordered the pilot to go file a report. The pilot looked crestfallen. Undoubtedly, his brother had ordered him to keep the ship in the dock. Yet, he could only do that if he remained at its helm. He would probably tell the dock master that they were going to try and leave.

"I think we should go help the Jedi," said Tank.

"Why do you feel that way, Tank?"

Kitana didn't know why she was asking this. She supposed it was simple paranoia. Yet, it was most likely the Force compelling the girl.

"I feel like Master Holun would want us to."

"Father."

"What?"

"From now, on call him, father. He was your father. He loved you, does love you, very much."

The girl stared at her for a moment. She knew she must sound odd. The book was nestled safely in the belfry. When they all returned safely, she would reveal what she had learned. As they departed someone tried to close the bay doors to force them to ground. Tank promptly blasted a hole for the ship to squeeze through.

They passed through the atmosphere in the dark void of space.

A hail from Master Plo Koon greeted them at once.

"I didn't think you'd be in this fight, Little Kit."

"Surprise."

"Indeed," said Plo.

Another hail came through. It was Anakin.

"What are you doin'?" said Anakin. His voice was grave.

"Anakin, you don't want me to leave all of the fun to you and Obi? That's selfish."

Anakin said nothing for a moment. "This is ill advised. You agreed not to join this fight."

"I agreed to join this war. That's what I'm doing."

"Alright, but the moment things get hot, you back off. Got it?"

She didn't know why, but Anakin's words seemed to take a weight off her. Somehow things were realigning to include her in the plan, and because of him, things would work out. Perhaps he was really chosen to do something great for the universe.

"Thanks, Anakin. When we're done here I'm going to physically remind you that I'm not your padawan."

"Yeah, well, Snips doesn't listen to me either."

Kitana smiled.

She was able to feel some relief. Anakin was with her, and that had to account for something.

For the most part, the Regalia remained out of the heat of the battle providing heavy artillery from the side lines. The Separatist destroyer class vessels all sustained heavy damage because Tank was able to maneuver the Regalia to their bellies. The ion cannon made quick work of two destroyers since one rarely ever deflected power from their forward shields in a battle. Now the ship needed to recharge its cannons.

"Master Kenobi is in trouble," said Tank.

"I'm going out. He'll need some help," said Kitana. She had been itching to jump in from the start.

"No, I'll go. You shouldn't." Tank didn't want to say it, but she was extremely worried. The fact that she'd even left the planet disturbed her.

"Just trust me." Kitana bounded to the hangar where her fighter was docked.

She slid into her fighter and headed to Obi Wan's location. He was maneuvering skillfully, but his right thruster was on fire. His fighter was going to be destroyed. The droids weren't giving him a chance to double back to his destroyer. His steady breathing could be heard on the channel. He was completely calm.

"Need some help, Kenobi?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

His voice held a hard edge. The two bogeys on his tail were obliterated. He quickly spun away and headed for the destroyer. A new squadron appeared and pursued him.

"Blast it!"

"_Hang on Master. I'm coming."_ Anakin.

"_You won't make it. Don't worry about me, Anakin…. Republic…must…victory….Grievous….. The battle…concentrate." _Obi Wan was losing communications.

"_Dammit!" _ Anakin sounded tortured.

Kitana pursued quickly. She took out several fighters but they just kept coming. Suddenly two more squadrons appeared and concentrated their fire on Obi Wan. His fighter rocked since he couldn't evade that much fire. Black smoke billowed from his destroyed astromech.

Kitana's heart sank in her chest.

Obi Wan ejected his pod. That was death in a fight like this. His pod floated away from his fighter which careened into the space beneath them. The blast was surreal. As if on cue, the _Regalia _roared into the droid ships on a suicide course. Her guns turned them into space debris. Obi Wan's pod was captured by her ships tractor beam and pulled skillfully into her bay.

She was relieved.

An impact rocked her cabin.

"Kitana," barked Anakin. "Get. Back. To. Your. Ship. Now."

"Yes, General Skywalker."

Kitana finished off her prey. Grievous withdrew his droids and the Edenians sent a few of their forces to pursue. The Edenians were led by Hiro, no less.

"Well done, Hiro," she said.

"Thank you, Kit. Always so good to see my sister in action. General Skywalker said you wouldn't be joining this battle given the circumstances."

"Well, Anakin says a lot of things." She could tell that Hiro knew she was pregnant. Tank must have told Hiro and Kanta already. Well, they all must have had a consensus to be pissed at her.

* * *

She docked her fighter.

Kitana couldn't bring herself to enter the medical bay. There were humans in there now. Their voices were loud and frantic. Soon, a woman exited the room. She looked her straight in the eye.

"The Jedi will make it. His leg was wounded, but he's healing quickly. Your brother wants me to check you also. We could use my private quarters."

Without a doubt she would never betray her or Hiro. She was holding out that one day her brother would find her attractive. "Okay, but not right now Jo." "Soon, we won't have a choice," said Jo.

"Alright," she said defeated. The Doctor nodded and returned to the medical bay.

Anakin appeared within minutes. He was livid. At this moment, he was very unhappy with her.

"Are you insane?" growled Anakin.

"I'd like to know the same thing," said Hiro. He strode up behind the Jedi looking equally pissed. "You know what Kit. Save it. Return to your quarters."

"Tell Tank –"

"I will send her to you."

Hiro was furious. Just because he had a penis he could boss her around.

She couldn't win this one. She returned to her quarters. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't bothered to put on a flight suit. Had there had been a failure in life support she would've died along with the life growing inside her. That _was_ reckless

"Damn," she muttered. "What a mess."

She climbed onto her bed. She suddenly felt hopeless. What was she supposed to right now? In this moment, what could she do? War was upon them.

* * *

Crank muttered in the dark.

Asaajj was supposed to be here.

The only activity they had seen was some soldiers dragging some screaming prick.

A woman dressed in gowns far too beautiful for a dungeon had stood in front of his cell. He could see her face in the soft glow of his cell's light.

"Kitana?" he said.

"Are you speaking to me? Without honor?"

"Well, yeah, you never emphasized that before."

"Before?"

"Yes, you told us to call you Kit."

"Ah, you're confused."

The woman gave a small smile.

"Apparently."

He snarled at her.

"I'm the Sovereign of this Empire. You met one of my children."

Crank said nothing.

"It is custom that I give daughters a part of my own name. That's why I thought you were speaking to me."

"I only have one name."

"Which is?"

"Crank."

"You murdered your brother earlier today," she stated.

"Not the one I wanted to, unfortunately," he replied.

"You are filled with darkness," she said.

"Call it whatever you like," he said.

"Right now, I have no doubt that your associates will be coming for you."

Crank said nothing. He had been fooled. No one was coming for him.

"No, they won't. I was given no information of their plot. I was only meant to create discord and chaos. They have no reason to come for me. I didn't even get my vengeance. There's nothing left for me, but death.

The Empress disagreed. A man a smart as this with the face of millions of their soldiers would be a great infiltrator to the Separtists. That might have been enough for them to return to get him. She could use this.

"I have a proposition for you, young man. Yet, I must speak with your superiors. They may deny me, and kill you anyway."

"Please don't. I just want my punishment"

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me."

"It gives me hope, and that's cruel."

"I don't owe you kindness."

With that, she proceeded to move down corridor.

What the hell?

He shut his eyes and prayed that where Philo was, he could forgive him. He actually felt nothing towards Rex. The murderous lust that he had was gone now. He realized that whatever led him to set those bombs was external. It had over rode his programming, his very soul.

He hated her. The bald one. If he got the opportunity to kill her, he would.

He deserved an awful death. He decided that's what he would expect. He would hope for nothing.

"I will come and speak with you again."

* * *

She walked down the corridor with her guards to her son. Her fallen child.

Nobunoda hated his mother.

"Mother, why have you come?"

"We had terms Nobi. I don't understand why you all would deviate to such a sloppy coup. That's not like Jard at all."

Jard Dooku. He was quite sure the Sith Lord was pissed, but he would come for him. He had to make it seem like things were going according to plan.

"All according to plan," he said with a smile.

"Oh really? I just watched him escape with his apprentice."

Hatsumomo said nothing else.

The look on her son's face was panic.

Oddly enough she felt no sympathy.

"I'm going to win this game, my son. You should give up now. While only Dooku is on my kill list, you should ally yourself with me."

Nobunoda said nothing. Hatsumomo rose and left without another word. Her son had much to think about.

* * *

Master Yoda meditated. A great deception was at work here. A great horrible mischief within the folds of the universe inched ever closer. There was a great disturbance in the force.

* * *

Obi Wan ignored the droids. He slid off of his cot and limped toward Kitana's room. The ship seemed strange as personnel hurried to and fro. He gave kind nods toward those that tried to assist him to his quarters. He said that he was only stretching his stiff limbs.

He inched closer to Kitana's quarters. He was met by a ray shield.

"What in the blazes…"

"Master!"

Obi Wan turned and saw Ahsoka. She looked most unhappy.

"What are you doing?"

He said nothing. What was he doing? Limping to Kitana's room so he could hold her?

Ahsoka said nothing. She deactivated the shield and let him lean on her shoulder. She guided him to her own quarters.

"Lie down, Master. You can't see her now." Obi Wan plopped onto the bed. He was glad to be sitting actually.

"Why not?"

"She's getting checked out by Dr. Jo."

"Oh…is she hurt?" Ahsoka gave a noncommited grunt.

"You're in worse shape Master."

Obi Wan did not care for the way Ahsoka avoided his eyes. He gently cupped Ahsoka's cheeks and guided her face toward his.

"Hey. Hey there, my sweet. Tell me," said Obi Wan. "Are _you _alright?"

Hot tears escaped her eyes. Instantly she moved into his arms. He sat her nimbly on his lap she wept into his neck. He rocked her gently for a moment.

"Tell me. What's the matter?"

"I'm worried for you. I'm so worried."

"For _me?_ Why?"

Ahsoka glared at him. "This isn't healthy. Even if you were not a Jedi, you can't have her now. She's married. I know you love her. Your heart must be broken, but you won't even show it."

Obi Wan said nothing. Kitana's marriage was of no consequence to him.

"Little one," said Obi Wan. "I'm fine. Do not worry. I just need to talk to Kitana."

Ahsoka pressed her lips against his. Electricity. Obi Wan's pain erased and his blood began to churn.

"Hey," he said. He wanted to slide Ahsoka off of his lap, but she kissed him again. This time she ever so gently licked his lips before inserting her tongue into his mouth. His head swam.

"Hey, w-wait," he said. "What are you…doing…?"

Ahsoka stared at him wide eyed and blinked. "I want sex."

Obi Wan saw the lie right away. However her pheromones were working on him physiologically. His legs were heavy. His pants were tight. And she was damned intoxicating. She straddled him and leaned him onto bed. He caught his breathed and growled.

"You don't want me to see her. Why?" Obi Wan's eyes rolled as she reached down and rubbed him through the fabric of his pants.

"I'm jealous. I want you for myself."

He wrapped his arms around her in bear hug immobilizing her arms.

"You're not a good liar Ahsoka," Obi Wan said. He nipped her lip for her trouble. She broke from his hold and used his weight to roll him over until he was on top of her. She trapped him in between her legs. The heat from her body made his legs quiver. His body responded to the point that it was obvious to her how he really felt.

She bit her lip.

"I want to have sex with you," she said.

Obi Wan braced himself on his forearms. Ahsoka's calves gripped his ribcage on either side. He was fixed.

"Because you pity me?" he said not looking at her eyes.

"No because I love you. I want you to feel good." Obi Wan's eyes darted to hers. She stared back at him boldly and calmly. So like Anakin.

"You do pity me," he said. He laughed at himself. "I've become a dirty old man, haven't I?"

Ahsoka didn't say anything. She gripped him at the base of his neck. Controlled by her hand he brought his lips to her. "Make love to me," she ordered. He kissed her deeply, but he lacked the gusto she felt from him in their previous encounter. He began to work his way down her neck. She abruptly pushed him off. Startled, he glared at her confused.

She reached up pulled at his belt. She deftly removed it before his hands could stop her. She went to work on his upper garments. Why did a Jedi have so many damned shirts? When his chest was bare she ran a hand across his skin. She traced defined lines of his chest. She traced scars old and new. His chest rose and fell gently. She pressed her lips to the tender flesh. He released a small sigh and her gentle ministrations drove him mad. Unable to ignore the flesh stabbing her in thigh she reached between them and squeezed him. A soft yelp. She laughed as she looked up at him. Her smile faded. Obi Wan looked scared. Horrified.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? I can tell that you like it," she said. Obi Wan fought hard to keep his hands balled at his sides.

"Yeah."

_Yeah. _Obi Wan was rarely so inarticulate.

"I'm not convinced," she said. She smirked and slid her hand into his trousers. A shudder quaked through him. He leaned his head back and exhaled. She remembered how his fingers gently danced across the tender parts of her body. It had been lovely. Obi Wan, however, looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

She slid his pants down to his ankles.

She ran her hands up the taught muscles of his thighs. She hummed in appreciation of his body.

As if broken from a trance Obi Wan tried to step away from her.

He succeeded only in falling backward and smacking his head against the floor. She laughed at him. As he rubbed his head furiously, she removed his boots. She freed him of his trousers completely. There, he was completely naked. Ahsoka looked at him from head to toe. He was a beautiful man indeed. The fall had deflated him and he seemed to be coming to his senses.

"Alright, I think my pride has taken enough abuse for one night. I'm going to go to my own quarters."

Ahsoka did not approve. She crawled forward and brought her lips to the area beneath his navel. He inhaled sharply. Before he could push her away, she engulfed him into her mouth. He screamed. He screamed like he had stepped on a pin. Delicious pain. Anyway, he was solid again and that's what she wanted.

"No, you have unfinished business, Master." His member bobbed in agreement.

"No, I can't do this, I can't," he sighed trying to catch his breath.

"I can feel and see your conflict," she said. He jerked his head up to give her stern glare. But he couldn't muster an angry expression as Ahsoka had stood up and begun to roll her stockings down her legs.

"No."

She stopped and looked at him.

"No, I want to do that."

He knelt on the floor and slowly unsheathed her legs. He left light kisses on her thighs. She stepped out of her stockings. He left soft kisses on the hidden parts of as his traveled beneath her tunic. He stood up and unbuttoned the clasp at her neck. He slid it down until it dropped onto the floor. He lifted her easily off the floor and placed her gently on the bed.

Ahsoka felt so firm and so soft at the same time. He was chastising himself the further he took this, but a part of him knew he was kidding himself for trying to stop.

Ahsoka purred as he palmed her small breasts.

His ego boosted, he kissed her neck softly. Her breathing became erratic. She murmured something he couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Inside. Now."

Obi Wan felt a rock form in his throat and heat pool within his manhood.

"_Now," _she demanded.

She reached behind him and cupped his rear trying to force him onto her. He realized she was out of control again. And he could not, _would not_, do this with her unless she was within right wits. He attempted to lift himself off her. She raise her hips a trapped him within her legs again. Her wetness began to stain his stomach. Her scent reached his nostrils and _that _sent _him_ over the edge.

"Forgive me," me he said. He gripped her thighs and expertly pressed a point in the crux of her thigh that made her release him. In the same moment, he was inside her. He died. A part of him literally was torn away. He wondered where his civility had gone to. There with her thighs in his hands, he thrust. Ahsoka moaned aloud. She didn't need to look at him to realize he was enjoying himself physically, but he didn't really want to be there.

"Obi Wan," she said quietly. "You don't have to worry about me."

His hips stilled. His eyes were closed and that looked of pain remained. His chest rose in a steady rhythm.

"What are you saying, my sweet?"

"I'm saying that you can do what really want. You won't hurt me."

Obi Wan gently set her bottom on the bed. He leaned over her body and brought her his nose to meet hers.

His blue eyes bore into her gray ones.

"Do you know what it is? Do you know what is that I want?"

She nodded. "You don't have to worry about my feelings." He kissed her.

"Thank you."

He entered again. They went from a gentle rocking of the bed to its frame smacking loudly against the floor. His pace was exquisite and she was limber enough to handle his speed. He pressed one hand against the head board. She gripped again until it was scored by her nails. They continued their frenzied coupling until they wore both utterly spent.

When it was over, Obi Wan kissed her deeply. He relished the feel of her warmth for a long moment. Then he cursed and parted their bodies. He felt cold suddenly.

"Thank you, my sweet." He collapsed beside her and drifted into the soundest sleep he had in a month.

Ahsoka watched the older man dream. Indeed he was actually dreaming not in some weird coma. She compared this coupling to one she had with Kanta. It had been pleasant, but not at all like this. She was _sated. _Obi Wan had been in control of their pairing the entire time. He had changed the angle of his body to enter her to meet her at slightly different points. The difference it had made was enormous. She realized he had been searching for something inside her body. She recalled his laugh of joy when she began to cry out soft shrill notes as if she were singing.

A smile stretched across her face. How like him to make love to her like he was solving a puzzle. She slept she put her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Obi Wan woke up. He decided the first thing he needed was a drink and then a bath. Ahsoka's head rested atop his chest. Then, he would need to make contact with the Council. No doubt they were wondering about his whereabouts. Where was Anakin? Then, there was the matter of talking with Kitana. And what of her mother? And her brother? He had been totally irresponsible to take such a pleasure in the midst of the calamity. For some reason Padme Amidala's face sprang into his mind. Was she in danger?

"Stop worrying. Anakin, made contact an hour ago?" said Ahsoka not making a move to get up.

"Oh? And what did you tell Anakin?"

"I told him you were asleep."

"And _where_ did you tell him I was sleeping?"

"Here, of course."

"Of course," he replied.

"And what _else_ did you tell Anakin?"

"That I stopped you from bursting into Kitana's room."

"Oh?"

"Creating an intergalactic scandal."

"I see. I suppose I should thank you for that."

He snaked a hand to her bottom and then squeezed. She squealed.

"And what else did you tell Anakin?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath, "Nothing. He didn't ask."

For that, he was grateful.

"He decided to let you rest since you were truly sleeping. He asked that you call when you woke up."

"Alright," he said.

Ahsoka decided to take a bath.

Obi Wan didn't join her. He needed his wits. He had crossed a boundary that he couldn't go back through. Whether sanctioned or not, their pairing had changed what Ahsoka meant to him. He didn't know how that would affect things between him and Anakin.

"Anakin, it's Obi Wan," he said.

"Master? It's so good to hear your voice," Anakin said mirthful. "I'm not cut out for politics. Please come to the war room as soon as you can. The Empress and the Council of neutral systems have locked in a debate for hours. We can use your presence."

"Oh really? Give me a few moments would you?"

"Ahsoka and I will be there soon."

"How is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Anakin's voice was calm and even.

"Do you know what you're asking me, Anakin?"

"Yes, Obi Wan. I do. How is she?"

"She's fine. Normal."

"Good. Skywalker out."

Obi Wan thought for a moment. He hadn't expected Anakin to handle this well at all. Ahsoka was more like a daughter to him than a Padawan.

He opened the communication again.

"Anakin, are you alone?"

"Stand by."

"Okay."

"Alright. Go ahead, Master."

"I want us to be clear."

"About?"

"Ahsoka."

"Alright."

"I fulfilled what the council asked. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Seriously? You're asking me about my feelings? About _this?"_

"Yes. I don't want static between us."

"Master, it's weird and I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fair."

"I'm glad it was you."

There was a pause.

"And how do you feel…my Master?"

"I don't know, Anakin. I haven't been myself lately."

"That's true. Just come on. I'm sure the great Negotiator can handle this."

Obi Wan laughed. "Alright. I'm on my way."

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi walked into the war room with a calm stride. Anakin Skywalker's padawan walked in a few feet behind him. The Padawan and master joined Anakin at a small pub table in a corner where the younger master was having a drink. Anakin offered his master a glass of what he was having. Obi Wan returned an easy smile of gratitude. Anakin gave a glance over to his padawan. She gave him also an easy smile and a few sweet words that made her master laugh despite his self.

"Nice of you to join us finally, Master Kenobi," said the Duchess. "If our reprieve is over, we must return to the task at hand."

"So true," said the Empress Hatsumomo. "Master Kenobi, I long to hear your analysis."

"My analysis?" said Obi Wan. He strode over the Empress and offered a charming grin.

"Of these recent events, what's your view?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "I would say that your son has a poor choice of bed fellows." Hatsumomo nodded. "Indeed, he does."

Obi Wan sat at the opposite end of the table. To his left, Senators Amidala, Organa, and Mothma sat. To his right delegations from the council of neutral systems sat with the Duchess closest to the Empress.

"And, of my daughter?"

"Empress?" said Obi Wan.

"Does she have a better choice of bed fellows?" Hatsumomo's eyes sparkled. She was perhaps one of the few in the room that was well aware of her daughter's relationship with the Jedi Knight. Not that she was disapproving. Obi Wan Kenobi was a fine male specimen and would no doubt give her strong grandchildren. The Jedi Skywalker had informed that her daughter was carrying no less than three at this time. For now, it was a small conspiracy she kept from him. She had every intention of informing him of his impending fatherhood. Something told her to hold that information for the time being. So, she did.

In regards to the current question, Obi Wan smirked into his glass. He swirled it around. He sipped the amber liquid. "I think it's evident that our alliance has proven more than effective against Dooku and your son."

"So what is your intention? Edenia join the Republic?"

"I have no intentions for your Empire your majesty. I only wish to protect it from Dooku and his Master."

"And is that all?"

Obi Wan looked sincerely confused. "Majesty?"

"Is that all that you intend, Master Jedi?"

Obi Wan looked at Anakin. He was lost.

"So you don't intend to seduce my daughter to your cause?"

Obi Wan choked. He could think of many ways to answer that question, but all of them would probably get him beheaded.

"Majesty? I don't follow you."

"Master Kenobi," said the Duchess of Mandalore. "I think it's time that you divulge your relationship with Kitana."

Obi Wan looked at Satine with scrutiny. She stared at him from above her nose. Suddenly, he knew what this debate was all about. He wouldn't play this game.

"Duchess, there is nothing to divulge regarding my relationship with the _Princess_."

The Duchess snorted.

"Oh come now. I know the Republic has a trick or two to bring more neutral systems into this dreadful war. I'm certain that you're not above using affectation to achieve your goals."

"Does the Duchess speak from experience?" All eyes shot to the same corner of the room.

Obi Wan jerked his neck to see Ahsoka glaring daggers at the Duchess of Mandalore. Anakin gripped her by her arm quickly exited the room.

"No need to remove her," said the Empress. "She raises a most interesting question."

"Empress, with all due respect," said Anakin. "I think its best that Ahsoka and I have an overdue discussion. Excuse me." With that, the Master and student exited. Obi Wan silently was grateful for Ahsoka's defense of him. Satine's jealously was surprising.

Obi Wan placed both of his hand onto the table.

"Kitana was a brother-in-arms for a very long time. Even beyond her expulsion she helped trained my student and provided a great deal of help to us in the past. I did not contact her. She was instructed to contact me by your husband majesty."

"Is that so?" she said.

"It is," he said. Obi Wan removed his light saber and placed it onto the table. It traveled to the Empress.

"If you think I'm trying to turn her against you, I invite you to remove my head."

The Empress looked at Padme.

"Well, if he does win Kitana to your side and all of her armed forces with her, that would make life for the Republic much better. Would it not? I mean if we sent our forces to bolster the clones they wouldn't be able to create enough droids to match the devastation we would leave behind us."

"Obi Wan Kenobi is too noble to destroy a family. The Duchess of Mandalore knows this. I believe her remarks are a result of the stress of the day. She is not herself."

"Senator Organa?" said the Empress.

"Call me bias, but I don't think he would sacrifice himself for nothing. He wants you to give the Republic a chance. If that means allowing you to strike him down to give the Republic that chance, I think that speaks for itself. Please consider hearing us out before you believe such slander."

Obi Wan's light saber slid across the table back to him. The Empress rose. Everyone in the room rose with her.

"How long will you remain here in our system, Master Kenobi?"

"As long as the Republic can spare, provided that I am still welcome."

Hatsumomo curtseyed, "You are welcome."

Obi Wan bowed. The anger that radiated from him was tangible. He cast a glance at Satine who refused to meet his gaze.

"If you would excuse me, I have some administrative matters to attend to," he said curtly.

Hatsumomo waved him away. Obi Wan left. Padme gave Satine her own glare before she hurried off after Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan," she said. He didn't slow his stride. She ran to catch up with him. "Master Jedi, please." Obi Wan stood still. Padme came and stood in front of him.

"She's not herself. Satine she's been behaving very strangely."

"Senator Amidala, it would be wise not to make excuses for her."

"I _know_ you care for each other. Please understand."

Obi Wan said nothing. He wasn't sure if Satine's behavior was the result of jealously or whatever was causing him to act strange. "Well, it's done Padme. We can't take back our words."

Padme nodded. "I hope you will join us when we reconvene."

Obi Wan nodded. He noted the Senator's puffy eyes. "You've been crying."

"I'm only exhausted."

"Where are your guards, Padme?"

"Anakin has been with me, so, I gave them leave to rest."

"I see. Come then, I shall escort you to your quarters. You should rest too." Padme took the Jedi's arms. It hard a muscled like her husbands's.

"You're not alright, Padme. I can sense that."

The Senator said nothing. Her head was swimming. He led her to her quarters and walked her to her bedroom.

"Are you sick?"

She vomitted. "Have you been drinking Padme?"

"No, I haven't touched a drop of anything."

"Lie down. I'll get a wet cloth." A droid came cleaned the vomitt. Obi Wan grabbed a cloth and returned to her. Marveled by his gentleness she allowed him to remove her head dress and free her hair. He wiped her face and neck carefully.

"There," he said. He felt a great tremor in the force. Padme gripped her stomach.

"Oh no," said Obi Wan.

Blood was pooling in the bed. Padme wept upon the bed. "No, no, no please..."

"Oh my," he said. The life of the child inside her was slipping away. For some reason, he had felt a connection to Padme. Perhaps this was the reason. He couldn't help but wonder if he had been in his right mind could he have saved this child. He held Padme as the life passed away from her. He summoned droids to clean bed. He ran water into the large tub in her room. Padme said nothing as he undressed her. Wrapping her in large towel he carried her to the tub and placed her in it.

"Please tell no one. Not even Ani. I don't want him to know."

Obi Wan nodded. "You have my word." Her grief seeped into him. He stroked her hair.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Padme?"

"Yes."

"You will have more babies. You have so much time."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "You need a doctor. I will go find her. Stay in the tub."

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka hadn't said anything in their discussion. Anakin had only stared into the void of space.

"Well," said Ahsoka.

"Well what?" said Anakin.

"Are you going to ream me?"

"What? No. I wanted to say worse."

"Then why'd you practically drag me out of the room?"

"Cuz I needed a reason to get out of there."

Anakin gave her a lopsided grin. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Anakin, you will never change."

"Nope."

* * *

Count Dooku sat alone in the dark. His master was growing terribly frustrated with his succession of failures. He would have to decide his next move quickly. Obi Wan Kenobi had seduced the Princess into believing that the Separtist cause was being headed by a Sith Lord. An odd idea struck him. What if he told her truth? The truth about everything? If he could cause her to see that his statements were factual she would no doubt make every move for the preservation of the Edenian system. Ultimately, it would mean joining him.

He rose from his chair. He needed to meditate.


	13. Chapter 13

Kitana had a lot to think about. At this time, it wasn't clear that there were three babies insider her. They only had Anakin's prognosis. Jo had informed her that she had to avoid stress at all costs. Goodie. She sat in her bedroom trying to think about what to do next. Be proactive. Her master had drilled that into her. The first thing she needed to do was determine how far her brother's rebellion had infected the kingdom. Undoubtedly, his failure had bred some other scum thinking he or she was able to over throw the Kurasawa clan. There would be many that viewed his failure as an opportunity. She couldn't prove it, but this is how she had to think. Espionage did not bode well for pregnant women however.

She wondered if she would be able to borrow Ahsoka for a while.

She made up her mind to go for a walk.

The ship was quiet now. Only a few personnel walked its halls.

She asked one ensign when they would be at Kimpo. She was advised that they would be home within three and a half hours. She thanked her. Kitana let her feet take her to the kitchen. The staff there all saluted, greeted, and bowed in some combination. She smiled wide and told them to be at ease. She was starving.

They made a place for her at a table and placed an array of fruits and vegetables before her.

She ate slowly.

Gossip was the best place to begin. If there was one place to get the best gossip, it was with the staff. The three daughters of Joppa Kurasawa and his brother Rolo prepared meals for the ship in times of war and peace. Kasha was small petite and vibrant. Thalia was the oldest. She was a stout woman that loved to cook. She was very deadly with knife. Lola was all smiles all the time. She was the jovial middle child. Lola could notice things that others could not. She refused every job within the military. Lola said people are off guard when they're eating. You see so much more. So, Kitana let her be.

"So," she said. "What a day, huh?"

Kasha stared at Kitana with wide grin on her face. She watched expectantly as she gave Kitana a slice of Almond Butter Cake she just baked.

"Oh yes, Highness. Quite exciting. Can you believe those Jedi? That one…what was his name…oh, he was sooo handsome…uh…"

"Skywalker," said her sister, Thalia. "Woo, I would like to take him for a ride."

"Girls," said Rono. "I don't want to hear this kind of talk." He was busy wiping down the supplies by hand. He didn't believe the droids paid attention to the details.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you see that other one? The with face stubble?" said Lola. "Oooh, you can just tell he's a real…"

"Girls!"

"Rolo," said Kitana. "I think you're out numbered."

Rolo smiled sweetly at Kitana. He'd served her family for many years. He finished his work quickly and called it a night. He placed his apron upon its hook. He placed a tall glass of ice cold milk before Kitana. Then he kissed her hand and patted it lovingly. "My dear, please enjoy this food. I'm going to rest while you girls talk about whatever it is you talk about."

"Alright, sleep well."

"Goodnight uncle," said the girls in unison. Kitana knew Rolo was her father's contemporary. He had overseen the food service for her family all of her life. Rolo Kurasawa had killed many an assassin in his long life. They always tried to poison the food for some reason. Rolo had raised his brothers and sisters in his clan to form a guild of chefs and cupbearers. He had a hard time understanding that his nieces were all adults now. They were all fiercely loyal to them. If her family fell from power, the next ruler would most likely kill them all.

One had to eat.

"So," said Kitana. "What were you saying?"

"The one with stubbly beard?" Lola said. Her voice rose at the end with excited. She was currently spreading peanut butter onto a slice of bread a little too sensuously. "Yum," she said licking the spoon.

"Oh," said Kitana. "That's Obi Wan."

"Hey and what about those clones? They are all so handsome."

"Well Jango Fett was not a bad looking man," said Kitana.

"Princess, you _know _them, don't you?" asked Thalia. Kitana nodded. They all gathered around.

"Tell us stories," said Kasha. "Please?"

"Well, I mean I don't want to get you into trouble with Uncle Rolo."

They all denied that it would be trouble.

"Okay. Obi Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Knight that is known widely for his negotiation skills. He used to be very arrogant before his master was slain."

"And now," asked Thalia.

"Now he's much less arrogant," said Kitana. "I think Anakin inherited that though."

"What's up with that other woman…the Duchess of Mandalore. She acts like no one else in the room when you serve her."

"That's the Duchesses upbringing. Her culture is different from ours," said Kitana.

"Well," said Lola. "I was in the war room with Empress Hatsumomo at the meeting," the words rolled of her tongue, "I have a few things to tell you about the _Duchess._"

Kitana sat up. "What meeting? I wasn't called."

Lola shrugged. "I asked if you would be coming, so I could prepare your drink. The Empress said that we should let you sleep. No one was to disturb you. Which, made sense. Dr. Jo said you went to sleep as soon as you hit the pillow."

Kitana nodded. "Yeah space battles are tiresome. What happened at this meeting?"

"Honey, let me tell you, the _Duchess_ sat there and accused you of colluding with the Republic. She said that it wasn't good for you to be carrying on with a Jedi when our system was supposed to be neutral."

"_Carrying on?" _Kitana echoed. _"_Just what did that mean?"

"Well, the Senator from Naboo…"

"Padme Amidala."

"Right. She said that you had offered the Jedi transport. That hardly equaled collusion."

"Which is true," said Thalia.

"Then the Duchess said that she wasn't convinced that Edenian Empire had not already sacrificed its neutrality by fighting in this recent battle."

"What!" said Kasha. "What are we supposed to do? Let the Separatists come and do whatever the hell they want. I mean come on."

"Yeah, I mean if this were Mandalore," said Thalia. "She would have gladly accepted the Republic's assistance just like us."

"I could've summoned my forces from deep space. We didn't need to accept their help," said Kitana. She sipped the ice almond cold milk. It tasted so lovely going down her throat. Rolo spoiled her.

Lola shrugged, "Was there time for that. No, this chick was trying to put you on the spot. But let me tell you, Mr. Fine Ass Jedi Knight walked himself in there, got a drink and sat right on down and put her in her place."

Kitana laughed. "Oh _really? _Spare no detail."

Lola plopped herself in a chair. She was getting fired up now. "Well, Mr. Cutie Pie Jedi Knight was already there trying to look all official. But you could tell he was bored to tears. The Pretty Little Senator asked if it would be okay to ask Mr. Fine Ass Jedi to join the meeting. Well, the Duchess didn't want that. She said that he had other agendas. And the older handsome distinguished Senator-"

"-Bail Organa," said Kitana.

"Yes. He said that was preposterous. Fine Ass Jedi was invited thereby our Emperor Holun, may he rest in peace, himself and should be the _main_ contributor to the meeting in light of the most recent events. Well, Cutie Pie Jedi stepped outside and communicated with his master. A few minutes later, Mr. Fine Ass comes in and I _swear before the ancestors_ that the Duchess got her panties all wet and moist for that man. She was clutching her handkerchief s_o _tight, I asked if she needed a stronger drink."

Kasha giggled. Thalia put a hand over her mouth. Kitana laughed outright and out loud.

"_Lola!" _Thalia said. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Cuz I know. She squirmed in her seat. She was acting like she was uncomfortable because she had been sitting for so long. But she ordered a glass of iced jawa juice. Her cheeks got all pink and her eyelids drooped ever so slightly. Despite the uncomfortable position of her posture, her feet stayed _glued _together. Nobody sits like that."

"I wonder," said Thalia. "What kind of man makes a woman do _that?"_

Kitana couldn't help it. "He's arrogant for a reason."

Kasha, "So, I take it his body is proportionate with his ego then?"

"Oh yes," said Kitana.

They all giggled wickedly. "I bet he knows how to use that _ego_, too. Huh, Kit?" said Kasha.

"In the past we were lovers. That's true. He was amazing indeed," she said. She giggle girlishly. It felt good to goof off in light of everything happening around her.

"_I'd_ like to learn the ways of force," said Thalia biting into a grape. The laughter took a moment to subside.

"Okay, okay, Lola finish," said Kitana. She didn't want to go there with them. She certainly didn't want them to learn that she had been with Obi Wan as early as a month ago. They could all deduce that her current husband wasn't the father of the children growing inside of her.

"Well…where was I?"

"Fine Ass Jedi sits down…" Kasha offered.

"Right. Mr. Fine Ass Jedi Knight sits down and the Empress herself, my Lady, asks the Jedi about Nobunoda's _bedfellows. _He replies real smooth like he was talking to a lady friend ya know. Then, My Lady, asked him about _Kitana's bedfellows. Insert dramatic pause and awkward silence here."_

They all looked at Kitana expectantly. "My mother certainly has a way with words, huh?"

"No doubt. I mean the Duchess practically bristled at the innuendo. And Mr. Fine Ass Jedi just swirled his drink like he was having a rather fond memory…of _you_ and looked right at your mother and gave a very proper answer."

"Sounds like Obi Wan," said Kitana.

"Oh but his words just dripped with sexiness," said Lola.

"Lola, you're just attracted to warriors. Stop exaggerating," said Kasha.

"You're also a slut," said Thalia.

Kitana laughed out loud.

"Well there's more," said Lola ignoring her sisters. "The Duchess demands that he 'divulge' his real relationship with you."

Kitana felt a knot rise in her stomach.

"What? What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the way everyone took it to mean was you and him were colluding together in some kind of political move. But the way I heard it was she demanded to know if you and him were screwing each other's brains out. I think that's all she cared to know."

Kitana was disturbed by this. What _had_ the Duchess actually meant?

"What did Obi do?"

"Humph. He puts his light saber on the table. Says to the Empress that if she really thinks he's out to over throw her, she's welcome to behead him. And of course, the Pretty Little Senator already said that the Duchess was talking out of her ass. The Empress welcomes him to stay in Kimpo and they Jedi leave."

Well, at least Kitana got part what she came for.

"Lola, your mind is constantly in the gutter," said Kasha.

"No, my mind wasn't the only in the gutter. Cutie Pie's apprentice. The little Torgrutan girl. Well, she asked if the Duchess wasn't speaking from experience."

Kitana's eyebrows flew up to her hairline.

"Ahsoka said _what_ to _who_?"

Lola nodded. "I lie not."

Kitana placed her napkin onto her empty plate.

"Okay ladies, thanks for the meal. I gotta go find several people."

"Goodbye, My Lady," they said in unison.

Kitana nodded. She left without another word.

.Where was Obi Wan? She could sense that they hadn't seen the last of her master. Dooku was would be up to something. The Edenian Alliance was too great a prize.

She headed to her mother's quarters. The guards that flanked the door saluted her.

"Your honorable mother does not wish to be disturbed by anyone, Highness," said the Guardian.

"Fine," she said. She turned and decided to find the Republic delegation.\

* * *

Bail Organa sat across from Mon Mothma. They ate their cutlets of meat and vegetables in silence. Mon had been dying to question Bail all evening, but the older man seemed to avoid her eyes. She took his queue and said nothing. He placed his fork beside his plate. He wiped his mouth lightly with napkin. He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes seemed to be focused on a stray piece of a piece of okra from Torgruta, but it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Well, Mon, what do you think about all of this?"

She took a long sip of wine.

"Truthfully?"

Bail's eyes traveled up to the young woman's eyes. "Is there any other answer?"

"Bail, Satine may be right about the Jedi. He's a known chauvinist." Bail's surprise registered across his entire body.

"You expect me to believe that _Obi Wan Kenobi_ would jeopardize this much needed alliance because he cannot keep it in his pants?"

Mon stared down at her plate. She remembered her experience with the Jedi. He had been mediating on his apartment balcony almost naked. She couldn't help but see him each morning as she went to the Senate Building. Soon, he was stopping by her office. Then, he just so happened to save her life one day. Their conversations had been so easy, and so casual. When had it turned to sex? When had she decided she would risk everything for him?

She couldn't say. It had been an outrageous affair. She told him plainly that they couldn't see each other in public, but the sex could continue in secret.

She recalled the disgust on his face.

How he discarded her.

"This never should've happened. Just forget this," she said. She went back to her proposal writing without giving him another glance. She recalled the next morning that he wasn't on his balcony meditating as usual. She saw him in the Senate Building and he never addressed her. He would always speak to Bail or Padme. Padawan from the Temple would deliver the reports. When she summoned him, Anakin Skywalker was always sent in his place or a reply from the Jedi Council stating that he was regretfully unavailable.

Who the hell did he think he was?

"When I first met my wife, _everyone _assumed that we were intimate. She brought out my charm. I never hid how attracted I was to her. It was sensational gossip paper material. Drama for the masses. In reality, our bodies had never joined until after our vows. I know how it looks, but Kenobi is a wise man."

"He's not you Bail. You would never-"

She stopped. As the realization spread across Bail Organa's face Mon Mothma shrank in her seat.

"I would never what?" His voice was a low whisper. "I would never what?"

Her silence affirmed his suspicions. "So, you were with him?"

She nodded. Bail swore under his breath. Something he _never_ did unless he near eruption. He stood from his seat and walked away from the table. Then, he spun and returned to his seat.

"So, let me get this straight. You had an _affair_ with a Jedi Knight?"

She nodded.

"For how long?"

"It's over," she said.

"But you did."

"It's over now, Bail," she said.

"It ended badly. I can see that. How do you expect me to believe your judgment now?"

Mon confessed that she didn't expect him to. Bail rose and left her alone. He needed to check on Padme. She was supposed to join them for dinner but she had not surfaced. He signaled his escort to that he was leaving. He couldn't believe this.

Bail was led to Senator Amidala's quarters. They were met by the aforementioned Jedi Knight. He didn't miss a beat.

"I need a doctor for the Senator, now," he said. A guard immediately began to hail the doctor.

"What's going?" said Bail. "What's wrong with Padme?

"I cannot say. I'm bound by her request," Obi Wan said. Bail leveled his eyes and Obi Wan Kenobi. He was not a fighter. He was a politician. However, if need be, he could be moved to action. Obi Wan sensing Bail's ire rising squared off, but clasped his hands behind him. The Senator was a stocky man and he didn't want to telegraph his actions.

"I think we need to have a chat, Master Jedi," said Bail.

"Certainly, when would you like to chat, Senator Organa?"

"Now."

"Right now?" said Obi Wan.

"Now."

"Alright," said Obi Wan.

Bail invaded Obi Wan's space. Obi Wan stared Bail straight in his eyes.

"I need to know," said Bail, "Is she alright?"

"She will be."

"What's wrong with her?"

"You must ask her yourself, Bail."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"With _Padme?"_

"Yes, with Padme."

"Certainly _not_," said Obi Wan. Now he fisted his hands and placed them on his hip. "I do not follow your line of questioning Senator."

"And Senator Mothma, what about her?"

"What about her?" spat Obi Wan.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"No, I was able to escape her clutches."

Bail's shock registered. He didn't know why he was still shocked. The fact that such illicit behavior occurred around him each day was no surprise, but with his colleagues wasn't all that normal.

"I need to know your side," said Bail.

"She's not what she appears. She shows up in my apartment believing that someone is after her. I leave her there. I return finding nothing in my investigations. She's in my bed naked."

Bail exhaled. He recalled Mon's character flaws. She became attached to men. The wrong men. She had desire for Bail himself at one point. However, his wife had made it clear that her advances toward him would not bode well for her health.

Bail buried his face in his hands.

"Damn it," he said. "I'm sorry Kenobi. The way she made it sound…"

"Flattering I'm sure."

Bail shook his head. "She made seem like you seduced her."

"Well, usually, I do make the first move, but she's a Senator, after all. I thought she really like me but…"

Obi Wan trailed off. "Oh well, it's over."

Bail nodded, "I'm sorry for being like this. Padme is like family to me."

"No worries. I think we're all a little protective of Padme."

"What's wrong with her," said Anakin. He ran upon them full speed. Obi Wan stepped in his path.

"We can sense her distress," said Ahsoka.

"Yes, well, no one is going in there," said Obi Wan. "She said she was getting into the bath. You must wait."

Obi Wan was careful not say he actually put her inside the tub. He didn't need Bail down his throat or up his ass. Dr. Jo came around the corner in that moment. Saying nothing to them she entered the Senator's quarters. Anakin's eyes remained locked on the door.

"What's _wrong _with her, Obi Wan?" Obi Wan hated this.

"Anakin, the doctor is here. Let her see to Padme. I sense her distress as well, but I can tell you that she will be alright."

Anakin clapped his organic hand on the back of his neck.

"Fine."

"Well, I think I will wait here. I'm equally concerned for Padme," said Bail. Chairs were brought for the group to sit and wait.

The Jedi sat on the opposite side of the hall as the Senator.

* * *

"Do I even want to know what's going on here," said Kitana. Kitana strode to find three men staring intently at the floor with Ahsoka seating lotus style on the floor meditating.

Obi Wan rose to his feet.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Apparently," she said. "What's going on here?"

"Padme needed some medical attention," said Obi Wan.

Kitana nodded. "Well Master Kenobi, follow me."

Bail cleared his throat. "Given the way our meetings have been going. I don't think that it would be appropriate for you two to meet alone."

Obi Wan hated Bail in that moment. It wasn't the Senator's fault. He was trying to protect what he could for the treaty. Of course, that should have been his goal too. But he hadn't been himself lately.

"Oh really? How are things going?" said Kitana.

"As usual," said Anakin.

"Master has little faith in the political process," said Ahsoka.

"Not well, huh," she said. She studied her feet for a moment. "Alright then, is talking with Anakin appropriate?"

"Probably not," said Bail. "Their relationship is well documented. It would be hard to believe that he's not acting in proxy."

Obi Wan nodded. "I agree." Obi Wan's heart ached. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. Why did the universe have to be so cruel?

"I don't want to risk losing any chance of a treaty. I'm not sure why the Duchess leveled those claims."

"Well is Master Plo around? I mean we have to coordinate a plan somehow."

Anakin cleared his throat, "Your brother, Hiro and I, we already have a plan."

Kitana nodded. She should have deduced that. The world didn't stop because she went to sleep.

"Good, what's the plan?" She waited for Anakin to respond. The Jedi Knight looked at his master then to Bail, then to her.

"Hiro, doesn't want you to know the plan. He feels that it would not behoove you to insert yourself in the next battle." Kitana rolled her eyes. They were up to something. Most likely they were planning to overtake Dooku soon. Hiro knew the pain that he had caused Kitana. It would be a cold day on a star that she would miss the chance to take him down. However, she couldn't take those risks anymore.

Kitana listened closely to Anakin's words. "A ground assault? Do you know where Dooku is? Is he on neighboring planet?"

Anakin smiled genuinely at her.

"You see much, Princess, but I gave your brother my word that I would not reveal to the schematics of our pursuit."

Anakin sounded like a politician now.

"Fine, Ani. Did Ahsoka promise?"

"Ahsoka doesn't know. She's staying here with you."

Ahsoka smiled warmly. "We can get the play by play through R2."

Kitana laughed in derision.

"You're leaving your student behind, Skywalker?"

He nodded.

"To baby sit?"

"Precisely."

"Oh for crying out loud-," she began. However she realized she wasn't ready to tell Obi Wan she was pregnant. Right now, if her mother decided to join the Republic it would be fine. However, she knew that the moment Obi Wan knew of her condition he would risk everything to be with her; or he would be torn in half.

She didn't want that for him.

"Obi Wan, please be careful and report back as soon as you can. Come Ahsoka."

Obi Wan watched as the two women disappeared around a corner.

"You did well Anakin," said Obi Wan. "I need to make a transmission the council. Bail, goodnight. Thanks for the chat."

"Goodnight, Master Jedi."

"I will remain here and wait with Senator Organa," said Anakin. Obi Wan nodded.

Anakin sat across from the Senator. They exchanged an awkward glance before they released a round of nervous laughter.

"I do hope she's alright," said Anakin.

"Obi Wan seems to think she'll be fine," said Bail.

Just as Anakin said that Dr. Jo emerged. The two men bolted to their feet. Jo raised her hands in a defensive position.

"She's sound asleep. She had an explosive vomiting episode. She's dehydrated, stressed and exhausted. I gave her a strong sedative. She will not move until at least twelve hours later."

Then, several women with a biohazard cart and folded linens went piling into the room.

"Vomiting? That's it?" said Anakin. "She didn't want us to know that?"

"You should get some rest too. You look drained."

"Yes doctor," he said warmly. "Thank you for your service."

Jo nodded and excused herself. Anakin focused on the door to Padme's room.

"No one would think it strange if you or your Master stayed here. We know that you and Obi Wan have looked after her for a long time."

Anakin looked at Bail. "Are you sure?" He sincerely didn't want Padme to wake up and fuss at him the entire morning. Bail knew nothing of their true relationship, but Anakin sensed there was more going here. Part of him, found the room forbidding.

"Sure. At least wait here until her attendants arrive."

"Of course," he said. Anakin entered the room. He looked around. Nothing appeared to be out of place. He noticed nothing strange at all. He figured Padme must have really had a bad meal or something. She rested soundly underneath a blanket. He decided not to disturb her. Although, he had wanted to spend the night in her arms; he would settle for her proximity.

That night Anakin had a dream about his mother. It was pleasant.

* * *

Qui Gonn Ginn was concerned for his former student.

"This is not good. How are we to reach Obi Wan now without Kitana?"

Emperor Holun hummed a tune. "He must be warned."

"But _how?_"

Yoda awoke from his trance.

"In danger Obi Wan is…surround him the dark side does…"


End file.
